Accidental
by Shanna1
Summary: After a night Harm doesn't remember there are consequences to face. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Please take into account that I've never actually ever seen an episode of JAG, only read enough fan fiction and reviews to write this fic.  
Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's eyes flicked open. Her internal clock told her it was 4.27AM. She sighed and crept out of the bed grabbing her clothes, being careful not to wake the sleeping form of her best friend and co-worker Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
The previous night had been a mistake. Mac had come over to check on Harm after he called her very drunk the previous evening. When he had kissed her she hadn't stopped him. When things went further she hadn't wanted to stop him. She left him a note and crept out heading home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harm hit the alarm when rang. His head was pounding probably the after effects of mainlining a bottle of Scotch. Then the reality dawned on him he was due at JAG headquarters in just over an hour for their weekly meeting. He rolled over as the alarm sounded again, he hadn't switched it off only hit the sleep button the first time. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. As his eyes focused he saw a note propped up on the bedside table.  
  
Enjoy the hangover flyboy. I'll pick you up at 8.15. If you're not Ready just remember Marine Colonel's can shout for a reason Take a couple of asprin and suck it up Squid.  
  
Mac  
  
He groaned and rolled out of bed. A hot shower and lots and lots of coffee would be the only way he was going to focus today.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mac knocked on the door to Harm's apartment at precisely 8.14 and 59 seconds. She gave him a few minutes before increased the level of banging.  
  
"Come on flyboy. We're going to be late if you don't move on." She yelled through the door.  
  
"Mac, please keep the noise, my head hurts." He flung the door open.  
  
"And good morning to you too. A hangover is what you deserve for mainlining Scotch."  
  
"Yes mom." He grabbed his briefcase. "Let's go."  
  
"So why did you start drinking anyway?" She asked as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
"Bad weekend." He didn't offer any more information. "So in your infinite wisdom do you know any good hangover cures?"  
  
"Harm, I was and am an alcoholic, if you ever started coming down you drank more. By the time I was in detox I was pretty much out of it." She paused. "The best way is lots of grease to soak up the alcohol, a nice fry up, sausages, bacon, hash browns."  
  
"Stop I don't want to know. Let's get to work so I can get this meeting out of the way and go and lie down in my office."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but we've got to interview Lieutenant Mariah Murphy about her going AWOL last week at 1100. Then we've got to meet with opposing council in the Sark trial at 1400."  
  
"Okay. Bad day to get hammered I get it. Wake me up when we get there." He said as he settled into his seat and closed his eyes. As they neared the office Mac pulled out her call phone and dialled the number for Harriet.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims."  
  
"Harriet, it's Colonel Mackenzie. I need a favour."  
  
"Good morning Colonel. How can I help?"  
  
"I need you to make a pot of very strong coffee and be standing by the door with a cup. ETA five minutes."  
  
"Bad morning ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No I'm fine. The coffee is for Harm, he has a severe hangover though and we have a busy day."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." Mac hung up the phone and tossed it onto the dash board.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Move. Move. Move." Mac yelled as soon as she parked the car.  
  
"Very funny Marine."  
  
"I try flyboy. We're here. We've got twelve minutes and 27 seconds before the meeting. Which is just enough time to get you some coffee."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harm struggled through their meetings and after lunch he began to feel better.  
  
"Mac are you ready to leave?" He asked tapping on her office door.  
  
"I just need to grab a file and I'll be with you." She began searching through the stack of files on her desk, when she located the one she needed she placed it in her briefcase. "Let's go."  
"How's the head?" she asked as she drove across DC.  
  
"Better than this morning. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened last night?" Mac was unsure how to answer, not knowing what to say she asked.  
  
"How much do you remember?"  
  
"I vaguely remember calling you and I vaguely remember you coming over. And somewhere I have this nagging feeling that I kissed you." She didn't say anything. "Mac?"  
  
"Sorry. You did. Do you remember anything else after that?"  
  
"No. Did anything happen?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. I left after I got you to bed and you fell asleep." It was much from the truth, Mac rationalised to herself.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry anyway."  
  
"It's okay just don't do it again" She smiled at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later  
  
"I've got interviews set up for this afternoon and the court date is set for Thursday at. Excuse me." Mac clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out the room.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden looked at Harm for an answer but he shook his head. "Lieutenant Sims could you go and check on Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet left the room and went in search of Mac. "Ma'am are you okay?" Harriet asked as she found Mac in the bathroom.  
  
"No." Mac managed before she threw up again.  
  
"Take your jacket off." Harriet suggested when Mac stopped. Mac slipped her jacket off and undid the top button of her blouse and sat on the floor with her back against the cubicle wall. "You don't look well ma'am. How were you feeling when you got up this morning?"  
  
"Dizzy. But I was fine by the time I left. I think it must have been something I ate."  
  
"Didn't Commander Rabb make you dinner last night?"  
  
"Yes but." She didn't have chance to finish before she threw up again. Harriet wetted a few paper towels and held them to Mac's neck.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" Harm's voice asked through the door. Mac shook her head at Harriet.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute ma'am." Harriet exited the bathroom to find a concerned Harm leaning against the adjacent wall.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She thinks she has food poisoning. She said you made her dinner last night did she eat anything that might have made her sick sir?"  
  
"No. She ate the same as I did and I'm fine."  
  
"Sir could you ask the Admiral if it's okay if I take her to the hospital just in case then home?"  
  
"Of course. Tell her I'll be fine doing the interviews by myself."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Miss Mackenzie, we have your test results back." The doctor announced as he neared her bed.  
  
"I'll just wait outside ma'am." Harriet left.  
  
"Thanks." Mac called after her. "So what is it doctor, food poisoning?"  
  
"No actually. We ran all the tests for food poisoning, when they came back negative we ran a few other tests on the blood sample we took. One of the tests came back positive."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"You're pregnant Miss Mackenzie."  
  
"Mac." She corrected. "Pregnant?"  
  
"From the test results we'd say approximately two months, but we'll do an ultrasound to confirm that."  
  
"Okay." Mac nodded still slightly in shock.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to do the ultrasound. It'll give you a few minutes to adjust to the idea. Would you like me to send you friend back in?" Mac nodded.  
  
"Is everything okay Colonel?" Harriet asked as she came back in, Mac wiped a tear that threatened to fall out of her eye away.  
  
"Yes." Mac mumbled.  
  
"Not food poisoning then?"  
  
"No. If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone, that includes Bud, the Admiral and definitely not Harm. I need sometime to think it."  
  
"Of course, it's nothing serious is it?"  
  
"No. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations. I take it you're happy about this?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. It's all a bit of a shock."  
  
"What do you want me to tell everyone? Commander Rabb was pretty insistent that I call him as soon as I knew anything."  
  
"Tell him I have stomach flu and ask him to ask the Admiral if I can take a couple sick days and that I'll be back for the trial on Thursday."  
  
"You do know that morning sickness can last the full nine months."  
  
"I know. But I need a few days to think everything over."  
  
"Okay, are ready for this?" The doctor asked wheeling in the ultrascanner.  
  
"Yes. Harriet do you want to stay?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"This will be cold." The Doctor advised as he put the gel on Mac's stomach, then placed the wand on her stomach and moved it until he located the heartbeat.  
  
"This takes me back to when I was pregnant with little AJ." Mac smiled at the mention of her godson.  
  
"It's very small at the moment, but you can see the heartbeat there." He pointed to a little blob on the screen. "It looks to be about nine weeks. Do you want a copy of the picture?" Mac nodded. "Everything appears to be healthy." He removed the scanner. "Make an appointment with your OB/GYN in a few days to go over your options. But for now I'll prescribe you some vitamins. Lemon tea is good for nausea, eating something like a saltine before you get out of bed in the morning should stop you feeling dizzy and help settle your stomach. Eat when you feel able to, just nothing too heavy or spicy, which the dairy and egg intake and try to make everything as healthy as possible." He handed her the scan image. "And congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was a knock on Mac's door at 20.36. He'd taken longer to get here than she thought.  
  
"Hey flyboy." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey yourself Marine. How are you feeling?" He asked as she let him walk past her into the apartment.  
  
"Still a bit queasy, but I'll be fine."  
  
"These are for you." He pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back.  
  
"Thank you, they're beautiful."  
  
"I also brought you some chicken noodle soup."  
  
"Wow, you know how to really spoil a girl. Put it in kitchen I'll eat it later when I feel up to it." By the time he had come back she was curled up under a duvet on the couch. "How did the interviews go did you find out anything relevant?"  
  
"It's seems our client wasn't where he was supposed to be. He took a bathroom break about five minutes before the incident. No one can account for his whereabouts."  
  
"Where does the client say he was?"  
  
"In the head, reading the paper. When he came out and was making his way back to his post when he found the victim. A subsequent search of the building found no one else in the building and no signs of forced entry."  
  
"So he was the only other person in the building. What about the other guard and where what was the victim doing in the building anyway?"  
  
"The other guard is on manoeuvres he'll be back tomorrow and I'll interview him then. As for why the victim was in the building I don't know I'm still working on it. I brought you copies of the interview transcripts. If you have any follow ups let me know."  
  
"I will, I'll read them in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be up to this by Thursday?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She yawned. "Sorry I guess throwing up is more tiring than I thought."  
  
"You should go to bed and get some sleep, so I'll go Ninja-girl." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thanks I will." She walked him to the door. "Let me know how tomorrow's interview's go."  
  
"I will. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." She closed the door behind him and lent against it. She hadn't exactly lied she just omitted to tell him a few things. Now was not the time the trial was the most important thing, this could wait until it was over. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day  
12.30  
  
There was a knock on Mac's front door, she got up off the couch where she had been making notes on the interview transcripts Harm had brought her.  
  
"Harriet?" Mac smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Ma'am I'm not disturbing you am I?"  
  
"No of course not. Come in?" Mac stepped back and let her in.  
  
"I'm on my lunch break so I thought I'd come over and see how you were and bring you this." Harriet handed her a book.  
  
"'What to expect when you are expecting'" Mac read off the cover. "Thank you."  
  
"Being pregnant is scary so if you ever need to talk." Harriet offered.  
  
"Thank you. Are you hungry? Harm brought me some chicken noodle soup last night I could zap it in the microwave."  
  
"That would be nice." Harriet followed Mac into the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some coffee? It's decaff."  
  
"That would be good. So have you thought any more about telling him?" She sat in a chair while make busied her self with making coffee.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Commander Rabb. I take it he is the father."  
  
"Yeah." Mac admitted. "I will, it's just that. Harm sort of has no recollection of what happened and when he asked me I sort of told him that it was nothing to worry about."  
  
"He's old enough to handle it ma'am."  
  
"You can call me Mac, we're out of the office."  
  
"Harm's good with kids. You've seen how he is with little AJ."  
  
"I know. But this wasn't exactly the plan. I mean we had a few years left on the baby pact."  
  
"Baby pact?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"We made a pact when AJ was born. If we were both single by AJ's fifth birthday we'd go halves on one."  
  
"On a baby?"  
  
"Yes. " Mac turned to fill the mugs.  
  
"Interesting idea. If he thought that was a good idea then why do you think he'd have an objection now?"  
  
"This wasn't exactly planned. Hell I didn't think about being pregnant until the doctor told me."  
  
"Never usually is. But you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, it's not something you can hide forever."  
  
"I know. I'll wait until our trial is over, we both need to focus on that right now. I'll tell the Admiral first thing on Monday." The microwave beeped. "Soup."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Admiral Chegwidden had taken it well, congratulating her and asking if there was anything he could do to help. Mac had asked him to keep it quiet for a few days.  
  
"Hey flyboy do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked on Friday. "I'll even make vegtable lasagne."  
  
"Sure. Is 1930 good for you? I have a few things to do first."  
  
"It's fine. I'll see you then.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ma'am I'm leaving now. I just wanted you say know where I am if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Harriet. Hopefully it will all be okay."  
  
"What will?" Bud asked joining Harriet in the doorway.  
  
"The huge pile of cases on my desk." Mac covered. "I'll try and make it over this weekend to see little AJ. I'll call and let you know."  
  
"Okay and good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Goodbye Bud."  
  
"Goodbye ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You're two minutes and 49 seconds late." Mac said as she opened the door.  
  
"I had to find somewhere to park."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. So why don't you sit down?"  
  
"So was there something you wanted to talk about or did you just feel like having dinner?" Harm asked.  
  
"There's something I need to talk about but it can wait until after we have had dinner."  
  
"Sure. Looks like it's going to be a quiet week next week."  
  
"That will probably change over the weekend like usual. A few AWOL's, a few punch ups the usual. Apple juice okay for you?"  
  
"Sure." Normal conversation about life at JAG continued over dinner.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Harm asked as he sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm not sure how to put this, the truth would be a good start I suppose. I lied to you."  
  
"You lied to me about what?"  
  
"Not lied exactly, left something out, omitted one piece of information. A lie by omission if you like. I guess. No I just plain lied."  
  
"Mac you're babbling. What did you lie about?"  
  
"I didn't have stomach flu last week."  
  
"Is something more serious wrong with you?"  
  
"No. I'll get to that in a minute. What I omitted to tell you before relates to that." She paused.  
  
"Come on Mac you're starting to scare me."  
  
"Remember a couple of months ago when you got really drunk."  
  
"Yes unfortunately. Why?"  
  
"The next day you asked me if anything happened after you kissed me." Harm nodded. "Things went a bit further than kissing."  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"I'm pregnant further."  
  
"That means we. you're pregnant?" He looked shocked. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You couldn't remember and I didn't want this to wreck our friendship. I figured if I told you you'd go all weird on me. If you'd remembered anything about it I would have told you."  
  
"And would you have told me if you weren't pregnant?"  
  
"Probably not." Mac admitted after a minute.  
  
"I've got to go." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Harm wait we need to talk about this." Mac pleaded.  
  
"Not right now we don't." He slammed the door behind him. Mac gave him twenty minutes to get home before she tried to call him. She continued to call for another thirty minutes, when she couldn't get hold of him she hung up and dialled another number she knew by heart.  
  
"Turner." A voice replied.  
  
"Sturgis it's Mac."  
  
"Are you okay? You sound upset."  
  
"Harm and I kind of a fight, he stormed out. He's not answering his phone and I honestly don't this he wants to see me anyway. I was wondering if you could go and try and find him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She paused. "That's if you're not busy."  
  
"What was the fight about?"  
  
"I didn't tell him the truth about something and when I did he stormed out."  
  
"He probably didn't go out I'll go and check a few bars I know down town. I'll call you back in a couple hours."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis. I'm sorry to wreck your evening."  
  
"Don't worry I was only watching a bad sports event anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Marines are tough."  
  
"Okay I'll call you later.  
  
"Thanks bye." 


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later.  
Mac was pacing her floor when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She snatched up the phone.  
  
"Mac, it's Sturgis. He wasn't in any of the bars so on the off chance I called the airfield. He checked out the Sarah about an hour ago, the flight plan is for La Jolla."  
  
"Thank you Sturgis. I'll phone his parents and leave a message for him."  
  
"That's okay. Call me if you need anything otherwise I'll see you Monday."  
  
Mac dug out her address book and locate Trish Burnett's phone number and dialled it.  
  
"Burnett residence." A female voice answered.  
  
"Mrs Burnett, this is Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Sarah, call me Trish. Has something happened to Harm?"  
  
"No. He checked out his plane and the flight plan says he's headed to you."  
  
"He didn't mention anything about coming to visit this weekend."  
  
"I think it was spur of the moment kind of decision. Could you give him a message for me when he gets there?"  
  
"Of course, let me get a pen. Okay ready."  
  
"Tell him, I'm sorry and that we need to talk and ask him to call me. Also tell him I followed him half way across the world because he needed me, but I am won't follow him across the country because he's running away."  
  
"What's he running away from?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's probably best if Harm tells you that himself. Can you tell him I'm sorry and if he can't reach me at home I'll be at the Robert's visiting with AJ."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him. Are you sure you are okay you a little upset?"  
  
"I'm fine, I've just had a stomach upset the last few weeks and arguing with Harm was the last thing I needed. It's late here I'd better get to bed. Thank you Trish."  
  
"Goodnight Sarah. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Goodnight." As Mac hung up the phone, she sighed, the ball was now definitely in Harm's court.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Hi Mom." Harm greeted his mother. "Frank." He saw his stepfather.  
  
"Harmon, I thought you would have been here earlier." Trish hugged him.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"Sarah phoned and left a message for you. She sounded upset. What did you two fight about anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now. What was the message?"  
  
"She said to tell you she was sorry, you needed to talk and to call her. She also said to tell you she followed you half way across the world because you needed her, but she wasn't following you across the country because you were running away."  
  
"Thanks. I'm tired I'll go to bed, we'll talk in the morning. Goodnight Mom." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Frank."  
  
"Goodnight Harmon."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So do you feel like talking about it?" Trish asked leaning against the counter while Harm ate a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Mac's pregnant."  
  
"And it's yours?" She asked, he nodded. "What's the problem? I know your plan moved forward a little but still?"  
  
"What plan?" Harm asked.  
  
"The baby pact. Last time you ran away here and got drunk you told me all about it. I thought you wanted kids."  
  
"I do. The baby isn't the problem it's the fact that she lied to me."  
  
"What did she lie about?"  
  
"For a start she told me she had the stomach flu."  
  
"She was probably still getting used to the idea herself. Learning you're pregnant is a strange experience and didn't you have a trial last week. Maybe she didn't want to distract you."  
  
"I can probably live with that but the main problem is I don't remember the night it was conceived. I was extremely drunk, when I asked what happened the next day and she said nothing I needed to worry about."  
  
"Did she say why she didn't tell you?"  
  
"She didn't want to wreck our friendship."  
  
"Sounds like a sensible woman, friendships are precious. It looks like she made the right decision if this is how you reacted."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Harmon. She needs your support not your condemnation. Why don't you think this over and call her."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"If she's not home she said to try her at the Robert's she'll be visiting AJ."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going for a walk." He got up from the table.  
  
"Be back in time for lunch."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harm flew back early Sunday morning and went straight to Mac's apartment when he couldn't get an answer he tried calling the Robert's house.  
  
"Harriet it's Harm is Mac there?"  
  
"No she's in Hawaii sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"What's she doing in Hawaii?"  
  
"The Admiral was trying to contact you when he couldn't he sent Bud and Mac."  
  
"Damn I needed to talk to her."  
  
"She'll be back in a week. She said it would give you more time to think things over."  
  
"I take it she told you then."  
  
"I was with her at the hospital the day she found out. Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"Say what you want Harriet."  
  
"I told her you were a grown man and could take this without throwing a temper tantrum like AJ does when he doesn't get his own way. I also told her since the Admiral was supportive you would be bound to be given your Naval sense of honour."  
  
"I was a jerk wasn't I."  
  
"Yep. She even had Commander Turner out looking for you because she didn't want you to something stupid, it was only when he couldn't find you he thought to call the airfield."  
  
"I needed to get." Harm rationalised his decision.  
  
"I don't think she had the energy to chase after you like she normally does. She's had morning sickness quite badly and it's making her tired."  
  
"Should she really have gone to Hawaii if it's that bad?"  
  
"No, but the Admiral couldn't find you so he had to send Mac instead. Commander Turner has a trial this week and Mac was the only one apart from you with a quiet schedule. He managed to clear Bud's schedule so he could go with her. If things go well they should be back Friday night."  
  
"Do you have a contact number for them?" He asked needing to talk to Mac.  
  
"No. All I know is they are in Hawaii and they'll be back Friday. Hang on sweetheart." Harm hoped she was talking to little AJ. "I'm just talking to your Uncle Harm. Sorry sir he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Put him on."  
  
"Unca Harm?" AJ's young voice said over the phone.  
  
"Hey AJ. How are you?"  
  
"You made Auntie Mac cry." He stated not being old enough to understand about tact.  
  
"I know. I'll make it better I promise. How about I take you to the park, if it's okay with your Mom and you can help me think of a way to make Auntie Mac smile."  
  
"AJ go to the park with Unca Harm." Harm wasn't sure whom AJ was talking to.  
  
"What's this about the park?" Harriet asked taking the phone back.  
  
"I said I'd take him to the park if this afternoon if it's okay with you."  
  
"It's fine, it'll give me a chance to tidy up. If you like you can stay for dinner afterwards."  
  
"That would be nice. Is around 1400 good for you?"  
  
"That'll be fine. I'll see you then sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Rabb nice of you to join us." Admiral Chegwidden said in the normal morning meeting Harm was only a minute late.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Commander if in future you decide suddenly to go out of town would you please uniform someone."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied. "What was the case you wanted to send me on if you don't mind me asking sir?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that but I'm sure Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts will manage just fine."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later in his office Harm decided if he couldn't talk to Mac he could at least e-mail her.  
  
Hey Marine  
  
Sorry I acted like a jerk. I know why you didn't tell me, I just need to get a little perspective. I'll make it up to you when I get back I promise. Little AJ thinks I should either get you a puppy or some ice-cream. But then again we were in the park at the time. I don't think a puppy is a good idea but if you want the ice-cream you just let me know. I'll see you soon, be safe.  
  
Love Harm.  
  
An hour later his computer bleeped telling him he had a message.  
  
Dear flyboy,  
  
It'll probably take more than just ice-cream. But chocolate fudge brownie would be good. If you talk to your Mom apologise for me calling her so late again. You probably won't be able to get hold of me for a while so I'll see you when I get back.  
  
Love Mac  
  
P.S. If you want to go by and water my plants (HINT HINT) the scan photo is on the fridge. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday 1030  
  
"Commander Rabb." PO Tiner knocked on Harm's office door.  
  
"Come in." Harm called.  
  
"Sir, the Admiral would like to see you in his office immediately."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Commander take a seat. I've been asked to inform you that you're being temporarily reassigned."  
  
"Where to sir?"  
  
"The Freedom and Liberty. They need more fighter pilots for the battle group."  
  
"How long am I going to be reassigned for sir?" Harm asked not wanting to be away for long.  
  
"A minimum of 6 weeks upto 12."  
  
"Sir I don't think I ."  
  
"Commander the orders came directly from the SecNav. Do you really want me to tell him you can't go because you got Colonel Mackenzie pregnant, which we at this point aren't discussing and you had an argument which you haven't been able to sort out yet?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. You ship out at 0700 tomorrow. Hand as many of your cases over to Commander Turner as possible. The ones you can't leave detailed notes for Colonel Mackenzie when she gets back."  
  
"Yes sir. Was there anything else sir?"  
  
"Not officially. But unofficially come back safe Harm, I don't think Mac would take it well if you didn't. Good luck Commander."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Damn." Harm kicked the bin in his office.  
  
"Ouch what did it do to you?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Sorry. I've been reassigned by the SecNav. They need fighter pilots."  
  
"So that's why I was told to take your cases. How long are you going to be gone for?"  
  
"Minimum of 6 weeks, max 12. I've got to leave before Mac gets back."  
  
"Ah. Did you too sort out your fight yet?"  
  
"No. I suppose you'll find out eventually. Mac's pregnant and before you ask it's mine."  
  
"And you had a fight and ran home after she told you." Harm nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her for you, we all will."  
  
"Thanks. I still would have liked to apologise in person."  
  
"She'll understand why you couldn't though. She knows you better than I do and I've known you a long time. She knows how you react to things, why do you think she had me come after you last week?"  
  
"I know. Let's start with these cases." He changed the subject.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Before he left for the he sat down to write Mac another e-mail.  
  
Hey Marine,  
  
I have some bad news, I've been reassigned for at least six weeks. I Leave before you get back, I'm really sorry I wanted to be here to Apologise in person. I'm sorry, I really am happy about the baby, it Just took me a while to get used to the idea. Promise me you'll keep Me up to date with what's happening. Take care of yourself Ninja- girl.  
  
Love Harm  
  
P.S. I still owe you that ice-cream.  
Three days later Harm managed to check his e-mail.  
Hey flyboy,  
  
Just to let you know I accept your apology. I'll be fine so will the baby. It's more you I'm worried about, be careful okay. This kid is going to need a dad. Besides you still owe me some ice-cream and it will be very disappointing if the Navy breaks a promise. Do you think genes from the father can rub off on the mother because I have developed a severe craving for lettuce. It tastes like bad water Yuck!!!!  
  
Take care of yourself and write soon. Love Mac.  
A week later.  
  
Hey Mac.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY. You didn't think I'd forget did you. I'm sorry I can't Be there. I have a promise to keep so your present is being delivered. Enjoy your day. Have fun and say hi to everyone for me.  
  
Love Harm.  
  
"Colonel." Harriet knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in Harriet."  
  
"Ma'am there's someone here to see you. They have a delivery for you."  
  
"Show them in would you." Mac stood.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?" The delivery man asked.  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"Then these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of two dozen red roses. "And this too." He placed a cool box on the table. Mac put the roses in her chair and took the lid off. When she saw the contents she couldn't hold the tears in anymore.  
  
"Is everything okay ma'am? What is it?"  
  
"Chocolate Fudge Brownie flavour ice-cream. It's my birthday present from Harm. He asked little AJ what he should do to make it up to me and AJ told him to buy me a puppy or some ice cream. I told Harm I'd settle for the ice cream."  
  
"That's so sweet. Happy birthday ma'am. Sorry I forget."  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't in the mood to celebrate anyway." Mac wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She apologised to the deliveryman. "Did you need to take the cool box?"  
  
"No. It's all bought and paid for I just need you to sign here to say you have accepted delivery." He held out a clipboard for her to sign. "Thank you and by the way Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll go and get a vase for the flowers." When Harriet left Mac took the card out of the flowers.  
  
Happy Birthday Be good and have fun. Love your flyboy Harm xxx  
  
Mac smiled and smelt the roses.  
  
"Nice flowers. From Harm?" Sturgis asked from the open doorway.  
  
"Yes and the ice-cream too. He's in the middle of the the ocean somewhere and he still remembers my birthday."  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"There you go." Harriet brought back the vase. "Do you want me to the put the ice-cream in the freezer part of the fridge?"  
  
"Leave one tub in the cooler and I'll eat it in a minute."  
  
"Do you think ice-cream is the best thing for lunch? How about I take you out as a birthday treat?"  
  
"Okay, put all three tubs in the freezer and Sturgis I have a few phone calls to make so I'll bre ready in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Works for me. I'll stop by then."  
  
Mac sat down at the computer and wrote an e-mail while she was left on hold.  
  
Hey flyboy.  
  
Thanks you for the flowers and the ice-cream, but next time you decide To make incredibly sweet gestures don't have it delivered to the office. It's not very professional to cry at work especially for a Marine Colonel. Sturgis is taking me out for lunch, he doesn't think ice-cream is good Lunch food. But it doesn't matter I'm hungry anyway despite eating Four salad sandwiches since breakfast.  
  
Be safe write soon. Love Mac. 


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean.  
"Another e-mail from your friend?" Commander James Lowell asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's her birthday today, apparently sending her roses and ice-cream at the office is not a good idea."  
  
"Why not. I thought women appreciated romantic gestures."  
  
"Not Marine Colonel's who think crying is a sign of weakness."  
  
"Why the ice-cream, I understand the roses?"  
  
"Keeping a promise for being a jerk when she told me she was pregnant."  
  
"How long ago did she tell you?" He asked sitting down.  
  
"Almost three weeks. But I haven't seen her since she told me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"After she told me I went home to my parents to think things over. When I got back to JAG she'd been sent on an assignment for a week, I shipped out to here before she got back. You. she has this annoying habit of always knowing exactly what time it is to the second."  
  
"Got a good watch?"  
  
"No, internal body clock. We were stuck in this bunker once, she had a 102 degree fever and she told me exactly how long we'd been in there."  
  
"Sounds like I should watch out for her if I ever need a lawyer. What's her full name?"  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Harm stated, closing his lap top.  
  
"Wait a second is she about so high, red hair."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We were on evac training, one of my guys stepped on something she said was a crime scene and then proceeded to scream at us for almost an hour."  
  
"Sounds like Mac. She has definite opinions and she's very good at her job."  
  
"And cute too." Before Harm could reply the Captain interrupted them. "I need you both up on the flight deck in five minutes."  
  
"Jump suits?"  
  
"That's an affirmative."  
A week later  
  
Hey Marine,  
  
Sorry I haven't written for a while but it's been bedlum here. I'm Glad you had a good birthday. I found someone here who knows You apparently you yelled at his team and left quite an impression. How is everyone at the office any interesting cases? I miss arguing Cases. I miss you too. By the way salad sandwiches are good for You.  
  
I'll write soon, take care of yourself Love Harm.  
  
Mac smiled as she picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Hello Sarah, this is Trish Burnett."  
  
"Hi Trish. How are you? Harm's still reassigned at the moment."  
  
"I know and I'm fine. I actually wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Really what about?" Mac asked curious to what Harm's mom could want with her.  
  
"My husband Frank and I are coming to DC next week and I was wondering if you had a key to my son's apartment."  
  
"Of course. Let me know what time your flight gets in and I'll meet you at the airport."  
  
"That's what I was hoping you would say. Do you think you'd be able to have some time to spend with us because I'd like to get to know the mother of my first grandchild in person rather than just what my son tells me."  
  
"I'd like that too. I should have time depending on how busy we get here. With Harm away we've all had a little more work to do."  
  
"Speaking of Harm, did you like the flowers and ice-cream?"  
  
"Let me guess he got you to help him order them. I knew he couldn't manage it from the middle of the ocean."  
  
"He sent me all the information he couldn't get enough phone time to make the calls himself. He only gets just enough to send us e-mails."  
  
"I know. It would be nice to talk to him though. Last time we spoke we had an argument. I'd just like to hear his voice."  
  
"Ma'am." Tiner knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes." Mac put her hand over the phone.  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you in his office."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tiner replied and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry Trish I have to get back to work. Call me and let me know when your flight gets in."  
  
"I will. Goodbye Sarah."  
  
"Goodbye Trish." Mac hung up the phone and headed to Admiral Chegwidden's office. "Sir you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Colonel sit down. The DC police has contacted me, your client Lieutenant Dimmons was found unconscious in a parking lot last night he's been taken to Bethesda. The Doctor's sat it's touch and go, I want you to go to the hospital, get any information you can about who did this."  
  
"Yes sir. This could take a while I have a meeting with Sgt Andrews to discuss the Flint case at 1430. Could you get someone to call him and reschedule him for tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Call and let me know what happens."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey Harm,  
  
Why can't you be there when I need you? When I need a hug? One of my clients died today, he was beaten so badly and Dumped in a parking lot. He was only 27, he had two kids. He Was charged with damaging a superior officers car. Basically He was drunk he tripped over a rock and put his hand through The windscreen. They even offered to drop the charges this Morning when as the superior office had bought him a few drinks. The DC police have no clues to go on. I had to sit with his wife When they told her he'd died. She has two kids under 3, no family Around and she thanked me for helping her husband. I don't know  
  
Whether it's just hormones but I only just managed to hold the Tears in enough to leave the room before I started to cry. I needed You here to give me a hug and to tell me everything will be okay.  
  
I'm sorry I know you can't be.  
  
I'll write soon, keep safe. Love Mac 


	7. Chapter 7

Admiral Chegwidden's office  
  
24 hours later  
Admiral,  
  
I need a favour. I really need to talk to Mac. My phone privelleges Only allow me to write and send emails. She was upset when her Client died, she needs to reassure her everything will be okay sir. If there is anything you can do to help sir I would grateful.  
  
Yours Commander Rabb.  
  
"Tiner." The Admiral said over the intercom.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Get me the Captain of the Freedom and Liberty A.S.A.P."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Colonel if you could wait a minute." The Admiral asked as he finished a meeting with Mac and Sturgis.  
  
"Of course sir. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Sit Colonel. Be patient for a few minutes."  
  
Two minutes later the intercom buzzed. "Yes Tiner."  
  
"Sir, I have Captain Tyrell on line one." Tiner informed him.  
  
"Put him through." AJ picked up the phone. "Captain, this is Admiral Chegwidden. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. By allowing this you're helping with the swift running with JAG. Put him through . It's good to talk to you too. I was only able to swing thirty minutes. Yes she's here." He held out the phone to her. "Colonel there is someone who'd like to talk to you. I'll be outside."  
  
"Hello?" Mac said cautiously.  
  
"Hey Marine."  
  
"Harm? How did . ? I thought you used your phone privileges for e-mail."  
  
"I usually do, but you sounded like you needed to talk. So I asked the Admiral for a favour. If anyone asks we needed to discuss a case we were working on before I left. So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing better today. I'm fine. I miss you like crazy though."  
  
"I miss you too. How is everyone else?"  
  
"They're all goof. We've all got extra work since you aren't here. Little AJ broke his arm last night trying to play football. After he got over the initial shock he thinks it's hilarious. He wants to finger paint his cast."  
  
"Sounds like fun, I haven't finger painted in years."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances in the future. Your Mom and Frank are coming to visit next week."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She wants to get to know me other than from what you've told her about me."  
  
"Sounds like Mom. Don't be surprised if Grandma Sarah comes too. Don't worry they'll love you."  
  
"Thanks. So are you being careful not doing any stupid stunts."  
  
"Of course, I only save the acrobatics for when you're watching. How are you doing really still eating lots of lettuce?"  
  
"No thank god. I've got better cravings. Pizza. I'm on first name terms with all the pizza delivery guys."  
  
"I thought you were anyway."  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad. Now the Chinese delivery guys are another matter."  
  
"I know. How is Ling anyway?"  
  
"He's fine. He says you owe him money. Some team lost."  
  
"Give the guy fifty bucks, I'll pay you back later, and tell him I said he has to keep his promise."  
  
"And what promise would that be flyboy? Before you think about it remember the embarrassing stories I can find out about you."  
  
"Some things should remain a secret between a guy and the Chinese delivery guy."  
  
"I'll let it slide this time since you're somewhere in the middle of the ocean. When do you think you'll be back?"  
  
"I don't know. I still have a couple of weeks on the minimum after that I don't know. Let's not dwell on that. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"You said you met someone who knows me."  
  
"Commander James Lowell. He said you yelled at him found his team for stepping on a crime scene while they were on evacutaion and ejection tests."  
  
"I think I remember them. I don't think they were expecting me to yell so much. But it will teach them to mess with the Marines."  
  
"According to Jimmy the only reason they let you yell wasn't because you were a Marine or because you out ranked them but because they thought you were cute."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you get all the information you required Colonel?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Mac agreed playing along.  
  
"Good." He headed back to his office.  
  
"Admiral." Mac said stopping. "Thank you."  
  
"Just get back to work Colonel and we'll call it even." 


	8. Chapter 8

Some where in the ocean.  
  
"Enter." The Captain of the Freedom and Liberty called. "Lieutenant Commander Rabb. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, my six weeks reassignment is up in two days. I was wondering if you could tell me if and when I am being reassigned back to JAG."  
  
"Your reassignment has been extended by another six weeks. But you'll only be stationed here in name."  
  
"Sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"SecNav's orders. Special assignment. Eyes only file." He handed Harm a file. "Once you move all contact will have to be broken with anyone connected to you until the assignment is over."  
  
"I don't know if that's possible."  
  
"The SecNav chose you for this assignment because you're a good JAG officer, one of the best pilots and you have no emotional ties which will affect you for six weeks."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect sir the SecNav's information is not entirely accurate."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My." How did he best describe Mac, his best friend, his JAG partner ". girlfriend is pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations. But I don't think that's going to change anything it's too late to find someone else It's not like she's going to pop in the next six weeks is she?"  
  
"No. But being out of contact."  
  
"Commander you're in the US Navy, she's going to have to learn that you can't go home every night, if she wanted someone who did she should have found a teacher or a bank manager."  
  
"Sir, with respect, she's a marine she understands the military situation. It's just I haven't seen her since the day she told me she was pregnant."  
  
"Take five minutes call her, tell her you're going to be unreachable for the next six weeks. There is nothing else I can do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie." Tiner announced.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir but I just had a strange phone call from Harm. He said his assignment was being extended another six weeks, but he couldn't be contacted. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."  
  
"I knew there was the possibility of his assignment being extended. But no one has said anything to me. I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Colonel, I keep running into brick walls. All I can find out is the mission is classified, not even the SecNav can tell me anymore. I'm sorry Mac he's unreachable."  
  
4 weeks later  
  
"Ma'am?" Harriet said tentatively as she opened the door to Mac's office.  
  
"Yes Harriet." Mac said wiping the tears from out of her eyes.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's fine. Hormones."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"No I'm just being stupid. The baby's been active today , I was just thinking about what Harm is missing."  
  
"Don't worry ma'am give it a couple months and you'll be able to see elbows and feet. Men get impatient because they don't have that closeness or maternal bond mothers have. Commander Rabb will get to enjoy plenty of fun things to come like decorating the nursery or picking names. Think positively you have the next scan next week don't you."  
  
"I managed to get it put back a week so Harm can hopefully be there."  
  
"Have you decided on whether you want to know the sex? It can make picking names easier. Only one set to pick." Harriet asked.  
  
"I don't think I want to know I haven't even thought about names. But I do know one thing this baby will not be called Harmon Rabb III or Sarah."  
  
"Well that's two down. Millions to go." Mac smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harriet. I feel better now."  
  
"Good. Lieutenant Stevens is her to see you."  
  
"Show him in." 


	9. Chapter 9

Mac waited patiently at the airport for Harm's flight to get in. Tiner had called her earlier to tell her the flight details knowing she had taken a few days off.  
  
"Well you're a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"Harm." Mac swung round and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Watch the ribs."  
  
"Sorry." Mac stepped back to look at him. "What happened to you?" She asked as she saw the stitches on his head and a cast on his wrist. "Please don't tell me you crashed your plane and spent the last six weeks in hospital.  
  
"No I fell down some stairs a couple of days ago. Fractured a small bone in my wrist, got a gash on my head and a few bruised a few ribs. I'll be fine. I've even got a doctor's note to prove it." Mac smiled. "Look at you, you got big while I was gone."  
  
"That tends to happen when you're almost six months pregnant Commander."  
  
"Funny. How is everyone?"  
  
"They're all good." Harm yawned. "Sorry long flight not enough leg room you know the drill. I think I just need to crash for a few days."  
  
"And I'll take you right home but we've got to make a stop first."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Bethesda." Mac said as she unlocked the car door.  
  
"There's nothing wrong is there?" Harm looked over the car roof at her.  
  
"No. I got them to put the scan back until you got back. That's if you want to come. I mean I can drop you off first."  
  
"Mac quit babbling. I'm coming."  
  
"Good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ah so you must be the daddy I've heard so much about. I'm Dr Freetown."  
  
"Harmon Rabb." Harm shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"So how have you been Mac?"  
  
"Good thanks, no more nausea, and I've learned to sleep with someone kicking me in the stomach."  
  
"Good. If you pull up you top we'll begin. By the way did you bring a tape?"  
  
"Yes. Harm can you grab the tape out of my bag please?" Harm picked up the bag and took out a tape and handed it to the doctor.  
  
"Did you want to know the sex?"  
  
"Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, I think I'd rather have the surprise after the pain."  
  
"Okay."  
"You can see the spine there." The doctor pointed out " And there's the heart." There was a loud bang as Harm hit the floor. Mac couldn't help herself but start laughing. "I've had a few men faint at the birth but never during a scan."  
  
"I don't suppose you have a camera?"  
  
"Sure. Polaroid." The Doctor took out the camera and took a picture. She handed it to Mac and crouched down to wake Harm. Wakey wakey Commander."  
  
"What happened?" Harm said groggily.  
  
"You fainted. Follow my finger." Harm followed her instructions.  
  
"Nice nose dive there Harm. What do you give him Doc a 4.6?" Mac bit her lip to contain the laughter.  
  
"No it's at least 5.0." The doctor said before helping Harm to his feet. "I see that you've not damaged yourself, you didn't get a concussion when you hit your head before did you?"  
  
"No. Just the gash." Harm replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Look flyboy, why don't you wait outside? I'll show you the video later when your lying on the sofa so if you faint again."  
  
"I didn't faint, Naval Officers don't faint they just fall asleep at inappropriate times and fall off a chairs." Harm corrected.  
  
"Tell that to the Admiral who fainted last week when his granddaughter was born, or the Captain who fell so hard that he gave himself a nice concussion when his wife was still in labour."  
  
"I'll wait outside." Harm left sheepishly.  
  
"How did the photo come out?" Mac held it up for her to see. "Very good."  
  
"Do you have a pen?" The doctor handed Mac a pen, who then preceded to scribbled the date and time on the photo. "For the baby book." She handed the pen back.  
  
"Let's get this finished, then you can go home and talk to Harm about all the interesting things he's missed."  
  
"I think he just wants to sleep. He's had a long flight."  
  
"I'd rather he didn't for a few hours, just in case he has a concussion. I'll need you to keep an eye on him."  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harm's apartment.  
  
"Are you calling for pizza or am I?" Harm said when he noticed the hungry look on Mac's face.  
  
"You can. Just tell them I'll have my usual." She said as he grabbed the phone and dialled.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see. Now I'm going to the bathroom." She got up and left him to order the pizza.  
  
Fourty minutes later.  
  
Harm pulled a face when he saw the toppings on Mac's pizza.  
  
"What? It tastes good." Mac took a bite out of a slice.  
  
"What is it?" Harm wasn't sure he wanted to know."  
  
"Ham - Pineapple - Ground Beef - Onion - Green Chilli - Tomato - Tuna - Anchovy - Sweetcorn - Chicken - Mushroom - Bacon - Pepperoni - Green Peppers - Olives - Sausage - Extra Cheese" Mac supplied.  
  
"What did you buy the restaurant out of toppings?"  
  
"I couldn't decide one night what topping to have so I had all of them. Do you want to try some?" She help out a piece, knowing that he wouldn't being a vegetarian, but she felt like annoying him anyway.  
  
"No. I'll think I'll stick with my own thanks." Mac smiled.  
  
"So where have you been the last six weeks?"  
  
"I can't tell you it's classified."  
  
"So you weren't just flying a plane around?" Mac pushed.  
  
"Like I said it's classified." Mac dropped her slice of pizza back into the box.  
  
"Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I've got a sudden craving for human flesh." She said sarcastically. "Because I thought you might like to feel the baby kick." He tentatively put out his hand and touched her stomach. Mac moved it to where the baby was kicking and kept her hand over his.  
  
"That. I mean wow. Does it do that a lot?" He asked.  
  
"Usually when I'm in court or trying to sleep. Little AJ gets fits of giggles when he feels it."  
  
"I can see why. Did he ever finger-paint his cast?"  
  
"He tried, but Bud stopped him. They ended finger-painting a border for his bedroom instead."  
  
"Maybe he can finger-paint my cast the day before I have it taken off."  
  
"How did you manage to fall down the stairs?"  
  
"There was a leak in the roof and a puddle collected and I happened to slip on it and fell down some stairs."  
  
"You should watch where you're going."  
  
"Thanks for that great advice Marine, something I never thought of before."  
  
"I should go, I've kept you up for long enough and I need to get some sleep anyway."  
  
"You don't have too."  
  
"Harm, you needed to sleep when you got back, I'm sure you don't have concussion and I need to go home to my bed and my pile of pillows. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. But call me when you get home."  
  
"I will night flyboy."  
  
"Goodnight Marine." 


	10. Chapter 10

A month later  
  
There was a knock on Mac's office door.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone I have some work I need to do." Mac said with out looking up.  
  
"I can come back later if you're busy Colonel." Mac jumped to her feet when she realised it was the Admiral.  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't realise it was you."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"Sorry sir, Commander Rabb keeps coming and checking up on me. It's driving me mad."  
  
"He's in an interview at the moment. But I may have a solution for that problem. I've had a request for you to go out to Quantico and give a series of lectures about being in the JAG corps. It will only be a few weeks at most but it might give you a reprieve."  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the end of the week if you can tie up all the lose ends by then."  
  
"I can arrange that. Do I need to drive there everyday because I'm getting a bit big to get behind the wheel of the car?"  
  
"I'll have someone drive you out there and arrange accommodation for you."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'd better get back to work."  
  
"Good. Next time I need to talk to you I'll send Tiner in first." Mac smiled  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ma'am are you ready to go to lunch?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Not yet, I need another few minutes. Could you do me a favour a drop these on Harm's desk while your waiting?"  
  
"Sure." Harriet took the folders and headed to Harm's office.  
  
Mac finished writing and stacked up the paperwork on her desk and pushed herself out of the chair and slipping on her shoes, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Let's go Harriet before Harm turns up."  
  
"Too late, he's over there with Commander Turner."  
  
"Let's go quickly then before he has a chance to accost me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Is he still constantly checking up on you?" Harriet asked as they sat in the café waiting for their order to be delivered.  
  
"It's getting worse. He picks me up in the morning, he comes and checks on me at least twenty times before lunch, at least double that after lunch. He drives me home, makes me dinner and doesn't leave until I tell him I'm going to bed. As much as I love the guy I want to kill him half the time."  
  
"He's probably trying to make up for all the time he was away. The only way he knows how to do it is to be overprotective."  
  
"But it's driving me nuts. I mean I contemplated moving to a hotel last week just so he didn't know where I was. Luckily I'm going to Quantico for a few weeks."  
  
"It's not that far away."  
  
"I know but it's far enough to keep him from hanging around twenty-four hours a day."  
  
"Have you thought about what you'll do after the baby is born?"  
  
"We haven't even talked about it. Honestly I don't know, I guess it's something we need to discuss."  
  
"You have a few months to make a decision I suppose. Thought of any names?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two days later  
"Do you want to go baby shopping this weekend?" Harm asked as he placed a plate of pasta in front of her.  
  
"I can't I'm going away for a few weeks." She stated tonelessly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I'm going away for a few weeks." She placed a forkful of pasta in her mouth.  
  
"Where exactly and when were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, I was planning on telling you tonight and you don't need to worry I'm not leaving Virginia. This is good." She tried to changed the subject.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Does it matter?" She really didn't want to tell him, but he gave a glare. "Alright Quantico."  
  
"What part of Quantico?"  
  
"The Marine Corps part. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm staying there so I don't have to drive back every night. I should be home in two weeks. Happy?"  
  
"No. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I knew you would react like this. The Admiral asked me on Monday if I would go. I had to clear my desk first."  
  
"What's at Quantico?"  
  
"The Marine Corps? FBI training facility? A small town?" She offered.  
  
"Funny Marine. I meant why do you have to go to Quantico?"  
  
"Because I was ordered to. Now can we discuss something else because I don't want to fight?"  
  
"Alright." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Two questions what does Semper Fi translate as? And does anyone know where I can download JAG episodes on the web?  
"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie report as order sir." Mac stood in Major General Steven Phillipson's office on Friday afternoon.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Colonel, please take seat."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
"I see congratulations are in order."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I know this was short notice but I normal speaker has an important trial for the next few weeks."  
  
"I understand sir. Admiral Chegwidden didn't really give me many details apart from the fact you would like me to give a few lectures over the next couple of weeks."  
  
"Here are some more details." He handed her a folder. "Your first lecture will be Wednesday at 1100, so it will give you a few days to gather any information you need. I'm assigning 2nd Lieutenant Harrison to assist you with anything you need. You'll have access to the archives and any other resources you need."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac yawned. "Sorry sir. Long day."  
  
"That's perfectly okay Colonel. I'll have someone show you to your quarters."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tuesday 11.00  
"Good morning. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my current assignment is Chief of Staff in JAG headquarters and I'm here to talk to you about the role of the JAG corps in the US military. Over the next two weeks I'll be doing follow up lectures on how to join the JAG corps and the function of JAG officers." She paused and took a breath. "The JAG corps main roles is."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Saturday 1223  
  
"Mackenzie." Mac said picking up the phone.  
  
"Colonel, we have a Commander Rabb at the gate. He says he's here to see you."  
  
"Can you put him on the phone?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Hey Marine will tell them to let me in."  
  
"What are you doing here Harm?" She yawned.  
  
"I thought I'd come and see you since I haven't seen you in a week."  
  
"I'm fine, but I was trying to sleep. You're kid decided to kick me all night, I'm really tired."  
  
"How about I come back tonight and bring a loaded pizza?"  
  
"You'll be back home by then and driving back here isn't worth it."  
  
"I'm staying at a hotel near the base for the weekend. I'll come back at 1800. Could you tell them to let me in then."  
  
"Okay. Bring some soda as well."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Mac yawned and hung up the phone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Saturday 1812  
  
"So how is everyone?" Mac asked between mouthful's of pizza.  
  
"Everyone's fine. We've had a relatively quiet week. Sturgis's trial is going well, looks like he should win."  
  
"That's good. Pass me some more soda." He held out a can to her.  
  
"How have you b." Before he could finish his question there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Mac called.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but I had a. Sorry you have company I'll ask you on Monday."  
  
"No come in it's fine. Harm, I'd like you to meet 2nd Lieutenant Tanya Harrison. Tanya, this is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr, my partner at JAG. Tanya's been helping me write my lectures."  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening."  
  
"That's okay Lieutenant and it's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Would you like soda or some pizza Tanya?" Mac offered. "We've got one with everything on the menu or one with just vegetables."  
  
"A soda would be nice but no pizza I've just had dinner ma'am."  
  
"It's the weekend Tanya, call me Mac and this is Harm."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac handed her a can of soda.  
  
"She reminds me of Harriet, can't loose the titles."  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just a harmless Navy flyboy." Mac joked. "So what did you want to ask?"  
  
"I had a couple of questions about JAG."  
  
"Well I have to go to the bathroom why don't you ask Harm here and I'll correct any mistakes when I get back."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Thank you sir, that was very helpful I should be able to complete my research now." Tanya finished as Mac came back.  
  
"Selling JAG secrets Harm?" Mac teased.  
  
"No, I'm answering questions like you told me to."  
  
"I'd better go. Thanks for your help Commander. Have a nice weekend ma'am and I'll keep that promise sir. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Tanya." Mac waited until she had closed the door before asking. "And what promise would that be?"  
  
"That's between me and the Lieutenant, Colonel."  
  
"You know I could order her to tell me, she's not the Chinese food guy."  
  
"But she won't because you won't ask her."  
  
"Harm, I'm seven months pregnant, I'm tired and my ankles are swollen, I'm not in the mood for games. Could you just leave please?"  
  
"Mac. I came all this way to see you and you're going to kick me out?"  
  
"Get out Harm before I call security and have them throw you out."  
  
"Fine I'll go, only because I don't want to argue."  
  
"Go before I throw this soda can at you."  
  
"Bye Mac." He closed the door before the can rebounded off the back of it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Monday 1000  
  
The morning meeting was over and Harm cornered Harriet.  
  
"Can I ask you something Harriet?"  
  
"Yes sir." She waited for it, Mac had called her the night before and told her what had happened.  
  
"Pregnant women have mood swings right?"  
  
"Yes sir." She knew he was sweating.  
  
"But Mac doesn't usually?"  
  
"She's had a few sir, but nothing major."  
  
"Then why are we were having a perfectly reasonable conversation did she throw me out Saturday night and then refuse to talk to me?"  
  
"Because she's seven months pregnant, she tired and her ankles are probably swollen."  
  
"Did you talk to her?" He asked.  
  
"She called me last night, she was feeling slightly guilty. Can I speak freely sir?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"She's just tired, the baby has decided night time is the best time to be awake, she's adjusting to it. She's getting bigger everyday, which makes it even more difficult to sleep, the baby keeps lying on her bladder and before she left she was getting fed up with you constantly checking on her. She's been independent for a long time now she's having to adapt to the thought of relying on you. You just need to learn when to give her space and when she needs your support. But above your going to have to learn to take her mood swings they're only going to get worse. By the time she is in labour she'll hate your guts, so you just need to reassure her that you're going to be there no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Quantico 2 hours later.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, a delivery for you."  
  
"Bring it in." Mac said curious as to what anyone would have sent her. The guard carried in a vase of roses. "Thank you."  
  
"Have a nice day ma'am."  
  
"You too." Mac plucked the card out of the flowers.  
Sorry I was an idiot Forgive me. Call me if you want to talk, if not I'll see you at the weekend Love Harm.  
  
Mac smiled as she dialled the number for JAG, Harriet answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Harriet, it's Mac. Is Harm there?"  
  
"No ma'am, he's out of the office at the moment."  
  
"Can you tell him I called and I'll call him later tonight if I have time or tomorrow."  
  
"Of course. I'd better go, Bud's here to take me to lunch."  
  
"Okay, bye Harriet."  
  
"Goodbye ma'am." Mac hung up and booted up her laptop and connected it to the Internet. She began searching various websites for what she was looking for and when she found it she used her credit card to order what she wanted. Then returned to reading the research that was on her desk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tuesday JAG headquarters  
  
"This arrived for you in the mail sir." Tiner placed a parcel on Harm's desk.  
  
"Thanks Tiner. Is the Admiral going to have a some time in about an hour I need discuss this case with him?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you." Tiner left him to open the parcel alone. Harm undid the cardboard layer, then found a layer of wrapping paper and a note.  
  
I thought this might be useful, I'm sorry I kicked you out, Love Mac.  
  
He undid the paper and found a book, he turned it over and read the title. Congratulations, You're Gonna Be a Dad!: What's Ahead from A to Z for First- Time Fathers By Paul and Pam Pettit. Trust Mac.  
A/N More details of Congratulations, You're Gonna Be a Dad!: What's Ahead from A to Z for First-Time Fathers By Paul and Pam Pettit can be found on Amazon.com. 


	13. Chapter 13

Friday 2036 Harm's apartment.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"I'm coming." Harm called. "Keep your hair on." He yelled as the banging got more insistent, he wrapped the towel tighter around his waist. "Mac?" He said as he opened the door.  
  
"Do you have a magnifying glass?" She asked pushing passed him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mac. Did you have a nice time at Quantico? By the way thanks for the book."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever do you have a magnifying glass?"  
  
"Somewhere around here. I'll just go and get dressed and I'll come and find it for you. Take a seat." Mac didn't she paced up and down waiting for him to come back.  
  
"What's got you so wired?"  
  
"Nothing I just need a magnifying glass. If you don't have one I'm sure Harriet or even the Admiral will have one."  
  
"I've got a magnifying glass. Sit down and I'll find it for you. Do you want anything while you're waiting."  
  
"No just a magnifying glass." She sat in the middle of the couch and tapped her feet on the floor. Harm gave her a confused look before beginning to search for the ever-elusive magnifying glass.  
  
Ten minutes later he found it and handed it to her.  
  
"So what do you need it for anyway?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Just stay sitting down I don't want you fainting on me." She pushed her self off of the couch and grabbed the tape out of her bag.  
  
"I don't faint."  
  
"Just tell that to the Polaroid of you sprawled on the floor at the Doctor's office." She slipped the tape into the VCR and sat in front of the TV with the remote in one hand and the magnifying glass in the other.  
  
"Just what exactly are you looking for?" He asked as he watched over her shoulder as she examined the scan with the magnifying glass.  
  
"I need to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl, it's driving me mad. And I broke my magnifying glass when I threw it after you when you left a few weeks ago."  
  
"Why don't you just call your doctor and ask her?" Harm suggested.  
  
"She's on vacation in Venice for the next two weeks. I want to know now."  
  
"Why now? You've spent the last few months telling me that you don't want to know until the baby is born. You want it to be a surprise."  
  
"I know I did. But it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. Damn this is no use." She threw the remote on the floor.  
  
"Hey don't break that."  
  
"Help me up." Harm held out his arms and pulled her to her feet. She ejected the tape.  
  
"So why did you suddenly change your mind?"  
  
"Long week. Do you want to come crib shopping with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Where are you going to put it?" He asked sitting back down.  
  
"In my room, I figure I've got at least a couple years before the baby needs it's own room so I've got a while to find a bigger place."  
  
"We could always get a bigger place together." He suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, it might give people the wrong impression."  
  
"And what impression might that be?" He crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"That this is more than it is. You're my best friend and me getting pregnant was an accident. You're going to be a great Dad Harm, but us living together would definitely give people the impression something else was going on. Like I told the Admiral the night I got pregnant was a one off and it would happen again so it wouldn't affect our working relationship."  
  
"Mac, this is."  
  
"I think I'd better go home." She interrupted.  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"I drove myself over here I can drive myself home. You don't need to bother about tomorrow I'll ask Harriet to come with me."  
  
"I'll take you. I'll pick you up at 1000."  
  
"Don't bother." She left slamming the door behind her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday 1003  
  
Harm knocked on Mac's door and waited. When he didn't get a reply he knocked again.  
  
"Mac, it's Harm."  
  
"She left an hour ago." One of Mac's neighbours supplied coming up the stairs. "With a blonde woman I think her name is Harriet. She said something about going baby shopping Harm."  
  
"Thanks. I'd better go." As he exited the building he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Roberts." Bud answered.  
  
"Bud, it's Harm. Did Harriet go shopping with Mac this morning?"  
  
"Yes. She called last night, something about buying a crib. I thought you would have taken her though."  
  
"I thought I was. Apparently I'm surplus to requirements."  
  
"Do you want to come over sir? I'm only watching AJ if you want to keep me company until Harriet and Mac get back."  
  
"I'd like that. It'll be good to see little AJ."  
  
"I'll see you soon sir."  
  
"Bud it's the weekend you call me Harm."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So we've picked a crib, do you want buy anything else while we're here?"  
  
"Let's just look around I have plenty of time left yet. Let's just see what we can find."  
  
"Just let me know if you get tired." Mac nodded.  
"Try that one." Harriet suggested, "it's the one we got when AJ was a baby. It works well." Mac put the baby listener into the shopping cart she was pushing around the store.  
  
"I think this is going to be an expensive shopping trip." Mac sighed.  
  
"You could always get Harm to chip in. Talking of Harm why didn't you get him to bring you shopping?"  
  
"We had a slight fight when I told him I wanted to buy a crib today." Mac picked up a book and read the blurb on the back cover.  
  
"What about exactly choosing a crib isn't that much hard work?"  
  
"He asked where I was going to put it. Then he suggested we got a bigger place together."  
  
"It's a reasonable suggestion. He'd be around more to help you take care of the baby."  
  
"He only offered because he thinks it's a reasonable thing to do. If we lived together it would give everyone an impression that this is something more than it is. My getting pregnant was an accidental outcome of a night when Harm was too drunk to know better and I was stupid enough to let my hormones take control of me. He's been good about this so far, but this is something that is my fault and I'm not going to make him pay for it for the rest of his life by making him give up his independence."  
  
"Maybe has another reason?" Harriet suggested.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He wants to live with you, he wants to be involved, he wants to tied down." She offered. "Maybe he loves you. You've been through a lot together Mac, Russia and his dad, Renee and Mic, there's a bond between you, not just since you been pregnant, long before that. You need each other."  
  
"What do you want me to say Harriet? That I love the guy? Of course I do, but I am not going to stand in the way of his happiness, Harm may like me but he doesn't love me."  
  
"I would be so sure about that." Harriet mumbled under breath.  
  
"What was that?" Mac asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just remembered I need to buy AJ some new shoes."  
  
"Do you think we can pay for this lot and go and get an early lunch, I'm tired and hungry?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So you suggested moving in together and she freaked out about it?" Bud summarised.  
  
"Basically. She thinks it will give people the wrong impression about what's happening between us."  
  
"And her being pregnant doesn't?" Bud asked.  
  
"My point exactly. It's not like anything would ever happen unless she wanted it to, I just thought it would be easier if we lived together it would be easier as I could help take care of the baby."  
  
"She's probably scared."  
  
"Mac's tough, she doesn't scare easily."  
  
"Last time I checked there wasn't anything about how to cope with being pregnant in the Navy handbook so I doubt there is in the Marine Handbook either. Think about it, when your flying your planes there is a manual that goes with it, a set of instructions for which button does what, what to do if an engine flares out or what to do in an emergency, everything is though out and written down and drilled into you until it becomes instinct." Bud continued. "Being pregnant probably isn't like that, I mean a doctor can tell you day-by-day what is happening to the baby, the size it is, how much it would roughly weigh, but everything else is a wing and a prayer. There is not set instructions for how long they'll have morning sickness, or when the baby will kick or when they'll go into labour. With no set of rules, there is no set way to deal with situations, or how to react. Guys can step back and be detached, women have to deal with it twenty four hours a day seven days a week for as long as they are pregnant. The thought alone scares the hell out of me, let alone what it would do to Mac. Harriet was petrified she'd do something wrong most of the time she was pregnant and she knew I wasn't going anywhere. How's Mac to know whether you're going to get instant orders to go off and fly somewhere?"  
  
"I'm in the Navy it's part of the job."  
  
"You weren't around to see how scared she was when she was after you phoned her to tell her you couldn't be in contact for six weeks? She went straight to the Admiral to see if he could find out what was going on."  
  
"That's just Mac." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Bud, AJ I'm home." Harriet called as she entered the house.  
  
"In here." Bud called from the kitchen.  
  
"Did you two have a nice morning?" Harriet asked as she entered. "Commander Rabb I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I thought I'd come and make sure Bud didn't burn down the house while you were out."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you sir."  
  
"Harriet it Harm. Isn't that right AJ?" He plucked AJ out of his seat and sat him on his lap.  
  
"Yes Unca Harm."  
  
"See AJ agrees with me."  
  
"So Harm are you staying for lunch?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Depends if you're offering?" Harm shot back.  
  
"Your welcome to stay since Bud's making lunch."  
  
"Why am I making it?"  
  
"Because I've already had lunch with Mac, before I dropped her home."  
  
"Did she manage to find a crib?" Harm asked as he helped AJ crayon a picture in his colouring book.  
  
"Yes, it's being delivered next Wednesday evening. We had a field day, her credit card took a severe whack, but it was fun." Wait for it, Harriet braced herself.  
  
"How's she doing today?" He asked in a non-committal tone.  
  
"She was a bit tired after shopping so when I left she was planning on spending the afternoon in bed with the baby name book she bought."  
  
"Was she planning on asking me what I thought?" He asked.  
  
"When I left she was cursing your name so I'd tend to say not at the moment. Give her a few days she'll get over it."  
  
"Why is it I always seem to be in the wrong lately?" He handed AJ a red crayon.  
  
"Because you're male Harm. Men have a tendency to be wrong, when your pregnant it just happens that men tend to be wrong more often. Bud spent quiet a few nights on the sofa when I was pregnant didn't you dear?"  
  
"Yes." He replied clattering pans around.  
  
"So were still on give her space and constantly apologise for being alive?"  
  
"Sounds about right." AJ held up his picture to her. "That's beautiful sweetheart. Is that Uncle Harm flying his plane?" AJ nodded. "So what do you think Harm?"  
  
"It's great AJ. Are you going to show your Mommy the picture you drew of her earlier?" AJ hopped off his lap and ran round the kitchen to take the picture off of the refrigerator where Bud had placed it earlier.  
  
"Look Mommy." He handed her the picture.  
  
"It's beautiful. Why don't you go and wash your hands and I'll tidy here?" AJ ran off. "Don't give up on her Harm, she's fragile and you know what her childhood was like, she needs reassurance."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"I also need your Mom's phone number, I thought I'd throw Mac a baby shower, at least I know what she's bought already. I thought your Mom might like to come."  
  
"I'm sure she'd like that." Harm scribbled down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mac scanned through the book looking at names. She was going to pick something simple but if she couldn't do that she was going to pick something with meaning and Harm could be damned.  
  
Mac already knew Sarah meant Princess in Hebrew and that Mackenzie either meant son of Kenneth or something to do with a leader. So she looked up Harmon. The boy had picked the wrong service to join. Harmon meant soldier in German. Her flyboy definitely wasn't army material he looked too good in his dress white with his gold wings. Mac yawned. Putting down the book and switching off the light, she tried to settle to get some sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Monday 0847  
  
"So are we talking yet?" Harm asked standing in the doorway to Mac's office.  
  
"We never stopped talking Harm, I just happened to have left before we finish our conversation."  
  
"So am I forgiven?"  
  
"Get me a can of soda and I'll think about it." He returned a minute later with a can of soda and handed it to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to suggest anything you weren't comfortable with. When I'm being an idiot just tell me to shut up okay?"  
  
"Or you could just order him to." The Admiral suggested from behind him.  
  
"Sir." Harm said startled.  
  
"Good morning sir." Mac smiled. "Forgive me if I don't get up sir it takes a while at the moment."  
  
"Stay seated Colonel. Commander Rabb can push the chair into the meeting room and push you back again so you don't have to get up."  
  
"Thank you sir. It'll save my feet."  
  
"I actually came by to see if you've finished those reports I requested last week."  
  
"Yes sir, they're in the blue folder on top of the filing cabinet."  
  
"Thanks. While you're here Commander, have your dress uniform dry cleaned by tomorrow."  
  
"Any specific reason sir?"  
  
"I need you to go to the White House tomorrow. They wanted Mac but after I explained about her condition they said you would do instead."  
  
"Is there a specific reason for being at the White House sir?"  
  
"The White House council would like to speak to someone in JAG corps. You need to report by 0900."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll see you both in the meeting in . . ."  
  
"7 minutes and 27 seconds." Mac supplied. AJ left them alone. "So the White House huh? Have to be on your best behaviour flyboy."  
  
"So I gather. Do you want a hand setting up the crib after it's delivered?"  
  
"Sure. Let's get to this meeting okay?"  
  
"Okay. So why didn't you wait for me to take you shopping on Saturday?" He said pushing the chair along.  
  
"I told you not to bother I'd ask Harriet so I did. We had a nice girlie morning."  
  
"I see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tuesday 0930.  
  
"Colonel, have you seen Commander Rabb he hasn't been in all morning?" Bud asked.  
  
"He's helping out the White House all day." Mac replied. "Was it something I could help with?"  
  
"No ma'am, it was just a question about a case we're working on."  
  
"Oh okay. If you want a different opinion on it let me know."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac was already bored. The Admiral had put her on light duty only giving her cases that didn't require a lot of time. Mac pushed her chair back and tried to get to her feet.  
  
"Do you want some help Mac?" Sturgis asked as he walked passed the door.  
  
"Yes please. Seriously I was not designed to be this big." Once on her feet Mac yawned. "Sorry."  
  
"Why don't you see if you can go home? Or take your maternity leave?" He suggested.  
  
"I'd be bored silly at home, at least here I have the chance to do something productive. Besides I'm going to try not to take maternity leave until it is absolutely necessary. I've got just over five weeks to go I'll manage."  
  
"You know some babies are late."  
  
"Thanks, that's all I need the thought of looking like a beached whale for even longer."  
  
"If you're a beached whale, you are a very beautiful beached whale."  
  
"Nice try Sturgis, but it doesn't make me feel much better and now I have to pee."  
  
"I'll leave you too it." 


	17. Chapter 17

Friday 1130  
  
"Ma'am would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I'd like that. What time?"  
  
"1800?"  
  
"I'll be there. Thanks Harriet."  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"Hey Marine, do you want to go and get some lunch?"  
  
"Did you get to meet the President?" Mac asked looking up at Harm. His meeting at the White House had taken days rather than the hours which had first been expected.  
  
"No, but I did meet his Chief of Staff and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs."  
  
"Really. Did you sort out their problem?"  
  
"Of course. So did you want to have lunch?"  
  
"Never say no to a free lunch from a man in dress whites with gold wings."  
  
"And here I was thinking you liked me for my looks." He teased.  
  
"No, it's just the uniform. Lunch would be good but I've got to finish these case reviews first."  
  
"I'll go and change and report in to the Admiral. Will an hour be long enough?"  
  
"Should be."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Robert's house 1759  
  
Mac rang the doorbell, Harriet opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Surprise." Bobbi and Trish jumped out at her.  
  
"God. Do you want me to go into labour now?"  
  
"Sorry Sarah." Trish apologised.  
  
"It's nice to see you Trish, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Baby shower." Bobbie supplied.  
  
"Take a seat Mac and I'll get you a drink." Harriet instructed.  
  
"You've definitely got bigger since I saw you last." Trish smiled.  
  
"I look like I swallowed a beach ball."  
  
"I thought you were referring to yourself as a beached whale?" Harriet handed her a glass.  
  
"Either will do. Is there any food I was expecting dinner and I'm hungry?"  
  
"It'll be read in thirty minutes."  
  
"But we brought gifts to distract you." Trish took Mac's glass and handed her a box. Mac pulled the ribbon undone and opened the box. Inside was a collection of baby clothes and an envelope. "The envelope is a $1000 saving bond. Well put a name on the account once the baby is born."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And this is part of a gift from everyone at JAG." Harriet handed her a box. Mac undid the box and pulled back the tissue paper and smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Trish asked.  
  
"A mini-Marine outfit."  
  
"Lift the tissue paper up." Harriet suggested.  
  
"A mini-sailors outfit."  
  
"And these two go with it." Harriet pulled out two fluffy teddy bears. "We figured when the baby got too big you that could put them on the bears."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"There's lots more. I'll go and rescue them from the cupboard." Harriet rushed off. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
"Actually we talked about it over lunch today. Harm said I could pick anything I liked."  
  
"That's a loaded bullet if I ever saw one. Did you decide on anything?" Bobbi asked.  
  
"I decided on the way over."  
  
"What did you pick?"  
  
"I tried to make an A to Z of names I liked. Then I picked."  
  
"And?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Jennifer Anna Grace for a girl or Jack Andrew George for a boy." Harriet burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trish asked. "They're nice names."  
  
"Mac, JAG?" Harriet chocked out.  
  
"I think it's cute." Bobbi smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Harriet stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey I managed to fine name's I like to spell out Marine but I figured Harm would have a fit."  
  
"Probably." Trish agreed.  
  
"I wasn't going to spell out Navy, besides the fact that I couldn't find names I liked beginning with a Y."  
  
"And what does Harm think?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet he won't mind."  
  
"Isn't it going to be a bit of a mouthful with Mackenzie Rabb on the end?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I made an executive decision We're just sticking with Rabb. Someone's got to carry on the family name right?"  
  
"That's sweet. He'll appreciate it." Trish hugged her.  
  
"I know how much his dad meant to him. Besides no offence meant Trish but I wasn't about to call my kid Harmon, it means soldier."  
  
"I know. I tried to point that out to Harm's father but he liked the idea of there being a Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
"Harriet, where are Bud and AJ?" Mac asked realising they hadn't been interrupted at all.  
  
"They're spending the night at Harm's."  
  
"They're having a guy's night." Bobbi added.  
  
"Little AJ's making sure it doesn't get too raucous."  
  
"So I'm not going to get drunken sailors at my door again?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'd doubt it." Harriet said.  
  
"Does it happen a lot?" Trish asked.  
  
"Occasionally. Harm and Bud went out once got slightly drunk an he decided that he'd come p with a winning argument for a case we were working on. So he decided he had to tell me about it at 2AM and woke me up. Then he left singing 'What do you do with the drunken sailor.' To which I replied throw him off the nearest dock."  
  
"Doesn't people getting drunk in front of you bother you?" Bobbi asked.  
  
"It used to, but not any more. If I ever get tempted I remember the good things in my life, my family and friends, my career at JAG, the corps and it's not worth losing it all for the sake of a drink."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So did you pick a name yet?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I told Mac to pick something. Less chance of me being yelled at that way." He took a sip of his beer. AJ was in bed and the guys were watching a game on TV.  
  
"Was that a wise decision? I mean she could want to name it Anastasia or something equal as bad."  
  
"I trust her. Beside come on guys it's not like we have the most conventional names."  
  
"We'll see." 


	19. Chapter 19

Harm rolled over and grabbed the phone, which woke him from sleep.  
  
"You don't like the Marine Corps do you?"  
  
"Huh? Mac? It's not even six in the morning."  
  
"It's 0637 but that's beside the point. Answer the question."  
  
"What question?" he asked groggily.  
  
"You don't like the Marine Corp?"  
  
"I have nothing against Marines. I like you and your Uncle Matt."  
  
"But you like the Navy better than the Corps."  
  
"This sounds like a question where whichever answer I give I get yelled at." He yawned.  
  
"Answer the question." Mac demanded.  
  
"I'd have to say yes since I'm in the Navy, but I have nothing against Marines."  
  
"But you like JAG right? I mean you like being in the JAG corps."  
  
"Yeah. What's all this about Mac?"  
  
"That's what I told your Mom. Have a nice day Harm."  
  
"Mac?" He called out, but all he got in reply was the dial tone.  
  
Harm tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He pulled on his sweats and padded across his apartment.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Bud asked from his position on the couch.  
  
"Mac. She's getting stranger. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Sure. What's up with Mac?" Bud asked joining him in the kitchen.  
  
"She called to ask whether I liked the Navy better than the Marines and whether I like being in the JAG corps. Then she hung up on me."  
  
"Knowing the Colonel, she probably has a good reason for asking." He sat on a chair and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, something to do with my mother. Maybe I should call and ask her."  
  
"Harm, it's too early to call anyone."  
  
"It's almost 0700."  
  
"AJ will be up in a minute."  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice came from a bedroom.  
  
"See. Don't call your Mom yet, you'll wake up Harriet and she hates being woken up by the phone."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mommy." AJ ran across the room and jumped into Harriet's arms.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Did you have a nice time at Uncle Harm's house?" He nodded excitedly. "That's good."  
  
"Harriet, is my Mom around?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen making coffee."  
  
"Thanks." Harm walked into the kitchen. "Morning Mom."  
  
"Good morning Harmon. Did you have a nice evening?"  
  
"Yes, and I was having a nice sleep until Mac called me and wanted to talk about the Navy, Marine Corps and JAG."  
  
"Ah?" Trish sighed. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, thanks. Do you know what she was talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Sarah what she was talking about?" Trish suggested.  
  
"Because she would probably throw me out."  
  
"I doubt that. This she probably will tell you."  
  
"Mom?" Harm pleaded/  
  
"Look you like the Navy, Sarah likes being a Marine and you both like being in the JAG corps it's simple. Anything else you want to know you should ask her."  
  
"Ask who what?" Harriet asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Harm should ask Sarah about the Navy, Marines and JAG."  
  
"You should. If you're going over there anyway you can take the last of the gifts over with you. I didn't have room for them in the car when I took her home last night."  
  
"Why do I sense a conspiracy going on here?"  
  
"Because you're a lawyer Harm, it make you naturally suspicious." Trish supplied. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi Harm." Mac said as she opened the door.  
  
"I come bearing gifts." He held out two gift boxes to her.  
  
"I was wondering where those two got to. Do you want to see what everyone at JAG got us?"  
  
"Sure." Mac sat in the middle of the couch with the baby gifts surrounding her. She put the boxes on the table and opened the top one and took out the outfits.  
  
"Cute huh?" Mac held up the mini-marine and navy outfits.  
  
"This wasn't the reason you called me this morning was it?"  
  
"No. The outfits come with teddy bears for when the baby grows too big."  
  
"Nice. So why did you call me?"  
  
"I picked names." Mac folded the outfits back in the box.  
  
"What's that got to do with the phone call?"  
  
"You love being in the Navy, I like being a Marine and I really didn't think you'd let me call the baby Semper Fidelis."  
  
"Probably not." He agreed.  
  
"And we both like being in JAG."  
  
"You want to name the baby JAG?"  
  
"Not exactly. You did say I could call the baby what I liked."  
  
"Yeah. So what did you pick?"  
  
"Jennifer Anna Grace or Jack Andrew George."  
  
"What's that got to. Ah J. A. G. I get it, I like them, Jennifer or Jack, I can live with that. But won't it be a mouthful with Mackenzie and Rabb on the end?"  
  
"It would but I don't want the Mackenzie in there."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I've done things in the past I'm not proud of. I've made wrong decisions, I don't want our kid lumbered with that. Besides Rabb is a good name, you should be proud of it. If this kid turns out anything like you I won't mind."  
  
"Oh Mac." Harm put his arms around her and hugged her. He took a sharp kick in the solar plexus for his effort. "Hey I didn't make your Mommy cry, she did it all by herself." He put a hand on the bump. Mac swiped her eyes.  
  
"Damn hormones."  
  
"Is that my sweat shirt?" He asked noticing Mac was wearing a sweatshirt emblazoned with the word Navy across the front.  
  
"Yeah. I figured since you knocked me up, the least you could do was let me steal your clothes. Now I need to pee. While I'm gone can you put the boxes in my bedroom."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Harm, there's a red box from your Mom. Inside there is an envelope can you take it home and keep it safe?" Mac called through the bathroom door.  
  
"Got it." He replied. He took the envelope and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
When Mac came out of the bathroom, she found Harm staring at a pair of booties.  
  
"They're really tiny aren't they."  
  
"Yeah, but the baby will grow out of them in a couple of months." She paused. "Look why don't you take these." Mac took a pair of booties out of a drawer.  
  
"Who made these?"  
  
"I did. They're not quite right, so maybe you should keep them."  
  
"When did you learn to knit?"  
  
"Last week, I was bored so I thought I'd do something constructive. It turns out Marine's shouldn't knit."  
  
"I think they're cute. Are you still planning to come into work on Monday?"  
  
"Yes. I need you to come see the Admiral with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since we're not married, I had a friend draw up joint custody papers and giving you guardianship in case anything happens to me. It needs to be signed by both of us and a judge.. Admiral Chegwidden is the JAG, although not a civilian judge my friend says will do. There are also papers making you my next of kin and giving you power of attorney if anything happens. Then there's my new will which needs to by witnessed."  
  
"You've been busy."  
  
"I haven't had much else to do except shuffle paper around for the last few weeks. Besides I'm a lawyer I need to cover all the legal aspects. The papers are on the kitchen counter if you want to look them over. You can take the joint custody papers if you want to have a civilian family lawyer look over them."  
  
"I trust you. Are you sure we need them though?"  
  
"Harm, you could get permanently reassigned back to being a fighter pilot tomorrow, or I could reassigned to a different JAG office or either of us could get knocked down by a bus crossing the street. At least this way we know where we legally stand. "  
  
"I see your point.." Harm agreed.  
  
"Good. Do you feel like taking me out for ice-cream?"  
  
"That could be arranged." He shot her a smile.  
  
"Could you rescue my shoes from under the bed? I sort of kicked them there when I got up this morning."  
  
"You know they don't give this many orders in boot camp."  
  
"From what Harriet tells me boot camp is going to seem easy by comparison. Now shoes please?" She begged. 


	21. Chapter 21

A week later  
  
"So have you thought about what we discussed Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes. I agree that I should reduce my hours."  
  
"So you want to work three mornings a week?"  
  
"Actually I thought I'd work mornings all thist week plus Monday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoon. Then just mornings after that."  
  
"You're not going to take maternity leave?"  
  
"I just can't sit around doing nothing. I know you're not assigning me cases, but I can back over paperwork and old cases make notes."  
  
"If that's what you want. What does Harm think about all this?  
  
"I don't know I haven't discussed it with him. But he really doesn't have a say in when and how long I work."  
  
"Just let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you to it." AJ left Mac's office. "Lt Sims." AJ said stopping in front of Harriet's desk.  
  
"Yes, sir." She quickly got to her feet.  
  
"Keep an eye on Colonel Mackenzie, she insists on being here and I don't want her working too hard."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Marine."  
  
"Hey yourself flyboy. Got your argument sorted out?" Mac asked knowing he had a trial starting in a two hours and 43 minutes.  
  
"Yes thank you. " He lent against the doorframe watching her.  
  
"Was there something you wanted Harm because I'm kind of busy at the moment."  
  
"I was just checking you weren't going to go into labour in the middle of the trial."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it for another few weeks." She said reassuring tone. "Go win your case flyboy. I'll have someone call you if anything happens."  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"Harm, you've been working on this case for weeks. I'm only just over eight months pregnant, the doctor says everything is fine and on schedule. I think I can hold out, now go before I have someone come and throw you out."  
  
"I'm going. Eat something decent for lunch okay." He just got out of the way before a pen came hurtling towards him. "Bye Mac." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"I think you lost something." Sturgis said carrying the pen in and placing it on Mac's desk.  
  
"Thanks. Shame it didn't hit him." She smiled.  
  
"He's just worried he's going to miss the big event."  
  
"Baby's are usually born with plus or minus two weeks of the expected date. Which gives me another week at least. Plus the fact that first baby's are usually late, which gives me at least three weeks and from what I've been told labour usually take quite a few painful hours, so I'll doubt he'll miss anything."  
  
"I see your point. I leave you to your case reviews."  
  
"Thank you and thanks for returning the pen."  
  
"Anytime." He called as her left the office.  
"How are you feet doing today?" Harriet asked as she came to take some of the case files from Mac.  
  
"Feet, I have feet?" Mac questioned.. "It's been months since I've seen them. I wouldn't know they're still there unless they didn't hurt."  
  
"Sounds about right. Did you want anything else while I'm here ma'am?"  
  
"Not unless you can stop Harm from thinking I know the exact time and date I'm having this baby."  
  
"He probably wants to know for the pool the guys have got going."  
  
"Why is it that men never have anything better to do than bet on things?" Mac sighed.  
  
"Because it's a way to try and control the outcome. Men have a problem when they're not in control of a situation." Harriet offered. "Being military just makes them worse."  
  
"Could you do me a favour and tell whoever is running the pool if Harm wins he wants to donate the money to whatever charity the Marine Corps is backing this year."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." 


	22. Chapter 22

Tuesday 1234  
  
"Harriet, could you tell the Admiral I've gone home when gets back from his meeting?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Do you need me to give you a ride?" Harriet offered.  
  
"No, I called a cab it will be here in a few minutes." Mac replied. "Can you also tell Harm that if he's coming over to check on me tonight to bring Chinese food?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. By the way I informed a person who shall remain nameless about your request if Cmdr Rabb wins the bet."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye ma'am."  
  
~~ ~ ~  
  
Mac's Apartment 1930  
  
"It's open." Mac yelled in response to the knock on the door.  
  
"Chinese as ordered." Harm said as in walked in.  
  
"Thanks." Mac said without looking up.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked anyone could come in."  
  
"I saw you out the window when I went to the bathroom, I figure it was easier to leave it unlocked then than try to get up again. Now be quiet it's getting to the good bit." Mac stared at the tv screen.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"A Few Good Men. Now sit down and be quiet."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He sat down just Tom Cruise and Jack Nicholson did the famous 'I want the truth scene.'  
  
"Now you said something about food?" Mac said as the credits rolled.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mac." Harm smiled.  
  
"Yeah whatever I'm hungry."  
  
"When aren't you?" He said under his breath. Mac glared at him.  
  
"Can you change the tape over?"  
  
"What no more Navy Lawyers?" He grinned at her.  
  
"No I want to watch Top Gun pilots. Them white uniforms."  
  
"Top Gun do I sense a theme here?"  
  
"You would if you knew I watched Navy SEALS earlier."  
  
"So why the Navy movie kick?" He ate some noodles.  
  
"A Few Good Men has Marine's in it too."  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Because I got bored of Court TV and I don't like daytime TV."  
  
"Ah."  
"You know I tried that once." Harm commented as they watched Maverick sing to Charlie.  
  
"How did it work out for you?"  
  
"Crashed and burned."  
  
"Probably a safer way to crash than actually crashing a real plane."  
  
"But where's the fun in that. The adrenaline rush of flying at Mach speed."  
  
"Maybe you're the one who should up date their will. So how's the trial going."  
  
"Slowly, the defence is trying to drag it out, but we should have a verdict before the end of the week."  
  
"That's good. Did you eat all the noodles?"  
  
"No." He handed her the carton.  
  
"Do want to hear about the rest of my day? Apart from the great choices I make with movies."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I re-read six case reports, made lots of notes all very useful stuff. But the great excitement didn't happen until I was on the way home."  
  
"What happened on your way home?"  
  
"I got hit on by a cab driver."  
  
"Really?!" Harm pulled a face.  
  
"Yes. His name was Dave, he said to call him if I needed a lift to the hospital because he'd been to a Lamaze's class just in case."  
  
"Thoughtful guy. But I'm sure you can manage the all the hee hee hooing by yourself."  
  
"If that's all the help your going to be it's a good thing I got Harriet to go to the classes with me and not you."  
  
"I would have come if you asked."  
  
"I did, you were just busy working on a case and not listening to me."  
  
"I'll come to the next class with you."  
  
"Probably best if you don't they're showing the birthing video and you'd probably just faint again."  
  
"I didn't faint the first time. I was just tired and fell off the chair."  
  
"I believe you. Now be quiet I want to watch the rest of the movie."  
  
"Yes ma'am." 


	23. Chapter 23

Wednesday 1257  
  
"Colonel, why don't you just go home?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'm fine sir, really I am."  
  
"Mac, it doesn't make you any less good at your job if you take your maternity leave. Why don't you go home and take a nap or watch TV."  
  
"With all due respect sir, I can't watch daytime TV. Yesterday I went through three Navy movies and ate way too much Chinese food. I'd rather be here doing something constructive, stop my brain from seizing up."  
  
"It might sound like a crazy idea but you could take the files home with you. As long as you sign out which ones you take it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Sir, I'd rather be here at least this way I can keep up with everything."  
  
"I've just had a call from Cmdr Rabb, he'll be back in an hour, the judge needs to leave early today. When he gets here I want you to let him take you home."  
  
"But Admiral. "  
  
"No buts Colonel that's an order. If you stay I'll have you brought up on charges."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac admitted defeat.  
  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
One hour later.  
  
Mac was sat on a chair waiting by the door to the bull pen. She watched the office at work, people frequently crossed the office to ask each other question about cases, clients constantly in and out for meetings with their JAG representatives. Occasionally someone would stop and speak to her, but mostly she just sat waiting and watching.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" A voice asked, Mac turned to see Harm leaning with his shoulder against the wall.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why what did I do this time?" He sat on the chair next to her.  
  
"The Admiral ordered me to go home, he said I could wait and have you take me since you were finishing early for the day."  
  
"Let me guess you didn't want to leave."  
  
"He was going to bring me up on charges if I didn't. I don't mind being court martialed but I really don't know any good lawyers." She teased.  
  
"Probably not the best place to say something like that you might frighten a few people."  
  
"So are you going to take me home flyboy or are you going to make me sit around here until I need you to defend me?"  
  
"Let 's get you home. "  
  
"Do you still want to come to the Lamaze's class with me?" She asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"If you want me too."  
  
"I like you too. It's at 2000. Harriet could probably do with the time with AJ anyway."  
  
"I'm sure I can handle it.." He let her step into the elevator in front of him. "Is there anything we need to get before you go home? Food, rent a movie?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Is the defence still stringing out the case?"  
  
"They're trying. But we finished early because the Judge's granddaughter's school play is on at 1500 and he didn't want to miss it."  
  
"Best excuse I heard for a postponement, I've heard in a while. Do you think the Judges would take that as an excuse for a continuance in normal circumstances?"  
  
"Cute Mac. Real cute."  
"So do you have everything you need?" Harm asked as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Yes, but could you sit down a minute there's something I need to say to you."  
  
"I'm listening." He sat still at looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"The last few months, I've been cutting you out of everything when I shouldn't have done, I'm sorry Harm."  
  
"I know you didn't mean." He moved closer and took her hand. "You just have to remember were in this together and I'll be here."  
  
"I know that, but while I was waiting I had a chance to think about. I think deep down for some reason I thought you wouldn't be, so I had to prove it myself that I could do it without you."  
  
"Mac, I promise I'll try my hardest to be here everyday whatever you or the baby needs okay?" He wiped the tear that fell down her face away with his thumb. Mac nodded.  
  
"You'd better get back to work sailor before the Admiral catches you playing hooky."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Just having an insecure moment. I'll alright in a few minutes, you'd better go."  
  
"Okay. Call me if anything happens."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'll see you later." He dropped a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"Bye Harm."  
  
"Bye Mac."  
  
"Don't forget to tell Harriet about the change in plans."  
  
"Will do." 


	24. Chapter 24

"See I didn't faint." Harm said as they walked out of the Lamaze's class.  
  
"But you did turn an interesting shade of green for a sailor."  
  
"I remember you looking like that when I took you flying one time." He said as he unlocked the car door.  
  
"I think this was slightly different, we were sat on the floor watching a video not doing barrel rolls." She said over the roof before lowering herself in.  
  
"I think it looks like barrel rolls hurt less." He closed the door and help Mac fasten her seat belt.  
  
"I'm a Marine, I'm tough and if I can't handle it there's always pain killers."  
  
"That woman definitely knew some swear words."  
  
"I know a few worse ones, it comes with hanging around Naval bars."  
  
"Then again you could always feed me to the crabs." He suggested.  
  
"I'd forgotten about that. That was an interesting evening."  
  
"The petty officer looked so scared, it took all my self control not to laugh."  
  
"So I noticed. I forgot to tell you your Mom called me earlier."  
  
"Yeah how is she?" He asked as he stopped for traffic lights.  
  
"She's fine, she'd like you call her more. She wanted to ask if it would be okay if she stayed around for a few weeks after the baby was born to help out."  
  
"That was nice of her, what did you say?"  
  
"I don't know anything about babies except the little I picked up when I baby sat little AJ. I think all help is going to be gratefully received."  
  
"I'll be around you know, I can help out."  
  
"I know, but you have to work at least eight hours a day, I have to have someone around and your Mom was kind enough to offer. Besides I like your Mom, she's kind of like a substitute for my Mom."  
  
"She likes you too." Mac gave him a pleading look. "Let me guess you want me to stop for a burger." She nodded. "You should have probably just stuck to the lettuce craving it would have been better for you."  
  
"It's not fault that you're practically a vegetarian. Besides I'll eat lettuce when they genetically modify it to actually taste of something, chocolate or something sweet like fudge."  
  
"Fudge flavoured lettuce? You really are pregnant aren't you." He laughed.  
  
"What wasn't being the size a house a good enough indication?"  
  
"You're not the size of a house exactly more the size of tug boat."  
  
"Hey." Mac slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand.  
  
"So it's okay for you to make fun of your size but not me."  
  
"Exactly. I'm allowed to feel fat, your supposed to say nice things about me to make me feel better."  
  
"What like you've never looked more beautiful?"  
  
"That's a start. But don't worry if you can't Sturgis is pretty good with the compliments."  
  
"He is huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you going to insist on coming into JAG tomorrow?"  
  
"Only for the morning. I'll think the Admiral's afraid I'll have the baby in the office."  
  
"You should stay home and rest."  
  
"I get bored. I'd rather be at work and if that means working half days then I'll work half days for the next two weeks."  
  
"I want you to take it easy you've only got a few weeks to go."  
  
"I know. I'm hungry." 


	25. Chapter 25

"Colonel Mackenzie what are you doing here?" PO Tiner asked as Mac entered JAG headquarters.  
  
"I came to see Harm. Where is everyone? I've never seen the office this dead."  
  
"Bomb threat evacuation training. They're all outside on the side of the complex."  
  
"So why are you still here?" Mac asked.  
  
"The Admiral wanted someone to watch over the office, in case of any phone calls ma'am. The problem is I've got an urgent message for the Admiral and I can't leave."  
  
"I'll stay here. I can answer the phone if it rings. Go give the Admiral the message."  
  
"Ma'am I really don't think I should leave."  
  
"I could make that an order Tiner."  
  
"Yes ma'am and thank you."  
The other side of JAG headquarters outside.  
  
"Admiral sir." Tiner stopped when he reached the group.  
  
"I thought I ordered you to stay in the office Tiner."  
  
"I know you did sir, but there was an urgent phone call for you." He handed AJ the message.  
  
"That still doesn't make up for you desert your post, the office needs to be manned during office hours."  
  
"Sir, there is someone in the office. Colonel Mackenzie came in to see Commander Rabb and she insisted I bring you the message."  
  
"Mac's here?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She's two days passed her due date and you left her alone in the office. Admiral permission to."  
  
"Go Commander." Harm headed in a dead run for the office.  
  
"Sir, the Colonel ordered me to."  
  
"I know. But I am not having anyone else having a baby in the office." He turned to face the group. "Back inside everyone. There is work to be done."  
Inside JAG headquarters.  
  
"Mac?" Harm said out of breath from running up the stairs.  
  
"Hi flyboy. Are you okay? Do you want a drink?"  
  
"What. are . you. doing here?" He panted out.  
  
"I thought I'd come and tell you what the doctor said since I didn't want to go home. It makes a change for this place to be this quiet."  
  
"So nothing's wrong?"  
  
"No of course not. The doctor said nothing was happening, but if nothing happened in the week she'd induce me."  
  
"It's nice to see you ma'am." Harriet said as she stepped off the elevator.  
  
"It's only been a few days Harriet." Mac smiled. "Anything interesting happening here?"  
  
"No, only bomb threat evacuation procedures."  
  
"Could some one get Harm some water?" Mac asked as she smiled at Harm who was still trying to catch his breath properly. "It's hee hee hoo remember, take deep breaths."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Here sir." One of the Lieutenants handed him a bottle of water.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know Harm, if was in charge I'd have to seriously to question your fitness if you can't run up a flight of stairs." Mac crossed her arms over her stomach.  
  
"Nice to see you Colonel, but I thought I told you not to come in to work." AJ said as he joined them.  
  
"You did sir, but I didn't come in to work, just to say hi. I was on the way back from my check up at the hospital. This place was looking like a ghost town."  
  
"Random procedural drills. So did the Doctor say when we could expect our little addition?"  
  
"Probably in the next few days. I'd better go home."  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled across the bull pen.  
  
"Yes sir?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Drive Colonel Mackenzie home."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A/N : Thanks for all the reviews. You can probably guess what's coming next. Any preferences for a boy or a girl? 


	26. Chapter 26

"Jason, does Harm have anything Major planned for this afternoon?"  
  
"No ma'am, only a deposition. Admiral Chegwidden has him on light cases. Why?" He asked pulling up in front of her building.  
  
"Slight change of plans, I need you to drive me to Bethesda."  
  
"I thought you just came from there ma'am."  
  
"Well I can stay here and have the baby in your car."  
  
"Maybe I should call Commander Rabb." He stuttered,  
  
"No just drive me to the hospital. The doctor can check me out and if I am actually in labour then we'll call Commander Rabb okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said hesitantly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mac I thought you left over an hour ago" Dr Freetown greeted her.  
  
"I think the baby had other ideas."  
  
"Come on let's get you checked over."  
  
"Petty Officer, wait here." Mac instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tiner paced the floor.  
  
"You're definitely in labour Mac. Sorry you had to go all the way home." The doctor said after checking her over.  
  
"Like you said earlier babies have their own schedule."  
  
"I'll get you checked in. Do you want me to call Harm?" She offered.  
  
"No I'll take care of it. Can you send PO Tiner in for me?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ma'am you wanted to see me?" Tiner asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I need you to drive back to JAG and explain what's happening to Harm. Then get him to go by my apartment and pick up my bag."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to call him ma'am?"  
  
"No, this is going to take hours. I know exactly how long it takes to complete the journey, so tell Harm I'll know if he speeds."  
  
"Yes ma'am and good luck."  
  
"Thank you Jason."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tiner what took you so long I only told you to drive her home." AJ said as Tiner entered JAG headquarters.  
  
"Sorry Admiral but Colonel Mackenzie went into labour. She asked me to drive her to the hospital."  
  
"Commander Rabb hasn't been paged."  
  
"No sir, the Colonel asked me to come and explain what was going on to him personally and pass on a message. If you'll excuse me I'll go and find him sir."  
  
"He's in an emergency bail hearing, I'll go and get him."  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie said not to interrupt him if he was busy."  
  
"I think he'll want to interrupted for this."  
"Your honour. Sorry to interrupt. May I approach the bench?"  
  
"Of course Admiral." The presiding judge put her hand over the microphone. The Admiral quickly spoke to her. The judge nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else either the government or the defence wants to present at this time?" She asked.  
  
"No your honour." Harm replied, a little curious as to what the Admiral had said.  
  
"No your honour." Sturgis who was acting as prosecutor added.  
  
"I here by grant bail but Ensign you are restricted to barracks."  
  
"Thank you your honour."  
  
"Court adjourned." The judge banged her gavel.  
  
"Commander Rabb, report to my office immediately." The Admiral added.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm collected his thing s and made for the Admiral's office.  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Give Commander Rabb the message."  
  
"Commander, Colonel Mackenzie had me take her back to Bethesda. She's in labour sir."  
  
"Why the hell did you want until now to tell me I have my pager."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie ordered me to sir. She would like you to go to her apartment and get her back first. She also said she know exactly how long it takes to get to the hospital so you shouldn't speed."  
  
"Admiral with your permission."  
  
"Go. Let us know what happens."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	27. Chapter 27

"Mac?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes and 12 seconds." Mac supplied.  
  
"Still being a human clock I see." Harm said as he walked into the room. He set the bag down by the door.  
  
"Well you didn't have to get dressed up flyboy." Mac commented.  
  
"Emergency bail hearing."  
  
"I told Tiner not to interrupt you if you were busy."  
  
"Bail was granted." He reassured her. "You were supposed to call me if anything happened."  
  
"It's going to take hours yet right Doc?"  
  
"Yes, but with these things we never know. I'll be back in a few hours. Let someone know if the pain gets too much to handle."  
  
"I will."  
  
"How are you doing?" Harm sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I feel like running the assault course." She said straight-faced. "How do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Sorry, does it hurt a lot?"  
  
"It's not too bad at the moment but I think it's going to make being tortured look like a walk in the park later."  
  
"Why didn't you say something while you were at JAG?"  
  
"I didn't have my first contraction until after I left, I think I kind of scared Jason a little."  
  
"Don't worry if you didn't I probably did when I yelled at him for not paging me."  
  
"I told him not to. Now help me up."  
  
"Why aren't you supposed to stay in bed?"  
  
"Harm this takes hours. I'm not going to stay in bed for that long, I'm only a couple of centimetres dilated and I have a long time between contractions so you can either come and walk around with me or wait here the choice is up to you."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Good. You can tell me about your case."  
Four hours later.  
  
"You're four centimetres now." Dr Freetown informed Mac. "It's still going to be another few hours."  
  
"I know. Do you think you can find him something to do he's bored." Mac said, Harm had left the room for the doctor to examine her.  
  
"Didn't take the patience part of his training well?"  
  
"He was. is" Mac corrected herself. "a fighter pilot and he's a very good lawyer. Patience isn't his strong suit."  
  
"I'm sure I can find something for him to do. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm expecting the crew from JAG in a few hours. Just keep him occupied, either or give him something to knock him out for a few hours."  
  
"Will do." She smiled. "I'll be back in a hour or so."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
One hour later.  
  
"So how are you coping ma'am?" Harriet asked as they walked up and down the corridor.  
  
"I'll be glad when this is over? You know the worst thing is I'm starving."  
  
"Didn't anyone get you anything to eat?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No. Are you allowed to eat?"  
  
"Yes, you need to keep up your strength. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Breakfast I think. I was on my way home to eat when I had the first contraction."  
  
"I think I found a job for the boys." Mac smiled. "What do you feel like?"  
  
"At this point anything and everything."  
  
"I'll get you back to your room and we'll see what we can do."  
"Are you sure she should eat?" Harm asked.  
  
"It's perfectly okay for her to eat, I thought you'd been feeding her all along that's why I didn't mention it." Dr Freetown chipped.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Harm inquired.  
  
"High in carbohydrates she'll need the energy."  
  
"Thanks." 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N : As I don't have kids as I'm only 19 all this comes from research on the Internet, so forgive me for any errors.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Midnight.  
  
"I know it hurts Mac, but it's going to be a while yet." Dr Freetown advised her. "How are you coping?"  
  
"They never tell you that it hurts this much." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know. You're eight centimetres now, the contractions are going to be longer and closer together. You just need to remember to breathe through them. Like you practised."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want drugs?" Harm asked.  
  
"I can do this, I'm a marine I'm tough. I can do this, I'm a marine I'm tough." She repeated as a mantra to herself.  
  
"Of course you are, but giving in isn't a sign of weakness."  
  
"Would you shut up Harm? Please before I have to use some of those methods of killing people I got trained for."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
0400  
  
"Mac, one last push for me. "  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Yes you can. Remember you're a Marine and your tough." She said encouragingly.  
  
"Doesn't help when he passes out." She yelled as gave one final push.  
  
"That's it. Congratulations Mac, you have a little girl." The baby let out a wail.  
  
Mac's eyes welled up with tears and the doctor laid her daughter on her stomach.  
  
"Did he want to cut the cord?" She nodded in response to the question. "Did anyone get the smelling salts?"  
  
"Don't worry I can handle this." Mac put her hands over her daughter's ears. "Move it sailor." She said in an authoritarian tone.  
  
"What?" Harm mumbled regaining consciousness.  
  
"You fainted Commander. If you want it to wake up properly there's someone I'd like you to met." One of the nurses crouched down beside him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Doctor, just cut it yourself." Mac advised. The doctor cut the cord.  
  
"Congratulations daddy." The nurse helped him to his feet.  
  
"Nice falling asleep quickly there Harm." Mac said. "But you kind of had bad timing you missed the big show."  
  
"What?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Do you think fainting can limit your vocabulary doc? Shush darling." Mac said as the baby whimpered. "Look Jenny say hello to daddy."  
  
"A girl?" Harm murmured as he looked at his daughter.  
  
"Yes. Ouch that looks like it hurts." Mac noticed the bruise forming on Harm's forehead.  
  
"I'll be okay. She's beautiful. Thank you." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that." Mac smiled.  
  
"Harm, I think we should get that bump looked at." The doctor pointed.  
  
"I don't think I sh . . . "  
  
"Go we'll be fine, go and tell your Mom she has a granddaughter."  
  
"I'll call her later."  
  
"Why would you call her? She should be in the waiting room with Harriet, her flight got in a couple of hours ago."  
  
"How did she know?" He asked.  
  
"I called her earlier since you hadn't bothered. She couldn't get a flight out straight away and had to change planes somewhere along the line. Harriet picked her up at the airport and was planning on waiting with her since the Admiral gave the day off and you have to go into the office sometime today to clear your desk."  
  
"You're organised." He commented.  
  
"Now Commander, we need to get your head checked." The doctor called.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He kissed Mac's forehead.  
"So?" Trish asked as she spotted Harm.  
  
"You have a granddaughter." He smiled as his mother hugged him.  
  
"Congratulations sir, how's Mac doing?" Harriet asked.  
  
"She's tired."  
  
"Commander, I really need to get you down the Emergency room." The nurse who was accompanying him stated.  
  
"I guess you fainted again." She looked at the bump on his head.  
  
"Trish, Naval men don't fall faint or pass out they fall asleep for short times at inappropriate moments." Harriet corrected her.  
  
"Ah, now I remember. So when can I see my granddaughter."  
  
"I'll see what I can do when I get back." He kissed her cheek. 


	29. Chapter 29

"She's gorgeous, can I hold her?" Trish asked.  
  
"Of course." Mac gently handed her daughter to her grandmother. "How's Harm?"  
  
"Still in the emergency room. He took quite a bump." Trish smiled as she cooed at the baby.  
  
"I would have laughed if I hadn't been in so much pain. No one ever tells you it hurts that much."  
  
"But it's worth it right?"  
  
"Definitely." Mac yawned. "Sorry, it's been a long 16 hours and 4 minutes."  
  
"That's okay. I think this little one has gone to sleep. I'll just put her in her crib and I'll leave you to get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks Trish. Can tell Harm to go home after he's finished, he might as well go and get some sleep, he's got to go to work in work for a few hours tomorrow."  
  
"I'll think he'll want to come back to bit but I'll tell him. I'll come back and see you later."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, look who's awake?" Harm said a calm and gentle tone.  
  
"Why aren't you on the way to the office it's 0837?" Mac asked sitting up.  
  
"Look Jenny, Mommy is tired and she's still the world's only human speaking clock."  
  
"Let me hold her." Harm handed her the baby. "So how's your head?"  
  
"They kept me in the Emergency Room until an hour ago to make sure I didn't get a concussion. I called the Admiral, who says congratulations by the way, and I don't have to go into noon. So I thought I'd come and keep you and Jenny company."  
  
"I never realised. . ."  
  
"What?" Harm asked.  
  
"How much you could love someone in so little time. She's just over four hours old and I already love her more than life."  
  
"Scary isn't. She's so tiny and precious." Harm sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know this was an accident but I would change this for the world."  
  
"I know me either."  
  
"Off the bed Commander." The nurse said as she entered the room.  
  
"Sorry Lieutenant." Harm got to his feet, Mac smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Colonel?" She asked.  
  
"A bit sore and tired but other than that I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Would you like some breakfast?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Please I'm starving."  
  
"When aren't you?" Harm commented.  
  
"New mothers need to keep up their strength. By the way Commander the doctor wants to check you over again before you leave." She said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said to Mac in a happier tone.  
  
"What did you do to annoy her?" Mac asked.  
  
"I wanted to wake Jenny up and kind of said something I should have when she wouldn't let me."  
  
"Good for her. One piece of advice your Mom gave me, never wake a sleeping baby."  
  
"I'll have to remember that. Mom's going to stop by later. Harriet took her back to my apartment to get some sleep." Just then Jenny let out a cry.  
  
"Ah shush sweetheart. I think she's hungry, can you wait outside a few minutes while I feed her."  
  
"I can stay." He offered.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't. I'll call you when we're done I promise."  
  
"Okay. I'll go and get some coffee."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi Sarah." Trish said as she and Harriet entered Mac's room.  
  
"Hi. You just missed Harm, he had to go back to JAG to sort a few things out so he could take a couple of days off."  
  
"I know we saw him on our way in."  
  
"So Mac how are you doing so far?" Harriet asked as she handed Mac a 'it's a girl' balloon.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's strange I was waiting for this for nine months and now she's here I have completely no idea what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"You adapt very quickly. Besides I'm here to help." Trish smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A/N: I know this sounds like it's coming to an end but don't worry it's going to keep going for a while there are some definite things that need resolving and I think it's going to take a while to get there yet. 


	30. Chapter 30

"I found some people wandering around outside I thought I might bring them into say hello." Harm said as he came back into Mac's room. "Mac, this is my stepfather Frank and my grandmother Sarah."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sarah." Grandma Sarah said to Mac.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you call me Mac it'll be less confusing that way." Mac smiled. "And this is Jenny."  
  
"She looks like Harmon did when he was a baby." Sarah commented.  
  
"I noticed that too." Harm looked at her. "Trish showed me pictures."  
  
"So how's she been?" Harm asked taking Jenny from her.  
  
"I think I got the hang of changing diapers. Frank, Trish went down to the cafeteria to get some lunch with Harriet." Mac informed.  
  
"Thanks Mac, I'll just go and say hello to my wife then I'll be back when I expect to get to hold this little one." Frank replied.  
  
"Of course you can." She smiled. "If you can pry her away from Harm."  
  
"So Grandma what do you think of your great-granddaughter?" Harm asked ignoring Mac's comment.  
  
"She's precious. She's going to grow up to be a real heartbreaker. But for now she'll have her daddy wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"I think I'll have to agree with that one." Mac yawned. "Sorry. I've only had a couple hours sleep, but I'll get used it."  
  
"If you don't get Harm to baby-sit I'm sure he won't mind. What did you say you were calling her?"  
  
"Jennifer Anna Grace Rabb." Mac supplied. "Jenny."  
  
"I like it's a good solid name." Sarah commented.  
  
"I think so."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1824 Mac's Hospital Room.  
  
"I thought I'd come and see the latest addition." The Admiral said walking into the room. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"  
  
"Of course not sir. I'd like you to meet Jenny." Mac held the baby up for him to see. "Jenny this is the Admiral."  
  
"I brought you a gift." He placed a gift bag on the bed.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like to hold her while I open it?" She asked as she carefully laid the baby in AJ's arms.  
  
"Where's Harm got to I'd thought he'd be camped out here." AJ commented in a soft tone.  
  
"He's gone to see if he can bribe the doctor into letting us go home tomorrow." Mac pulled a little teddy bear out of the bag. It wore a jumper emblazoned with the JAG logo. "Thank you sir."  
  
"I think this is one of the times you can call me AJ Mac."  
  
"Thank you AJ." Mac corrected. "How's everything at JAG?"  
  
"I think you have more important things to worry about right now. She'll make a good Naval Officer when's she old enough."  
  
"I think I'd rather she was a Marine."  
  
"I think you and Harm will have to have a debate about that. Rabb's have a long tradition with the Navy."  
  
"And Uncle Matt and I do just fine for the Marines too."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"It's sorted." Harm said entering the room. "Sorry sir, I didn't see you there."  
  
"He brought Jenny a JAG bear." Mac smiled. "You negotiate them into letting us leave?"  
  
"I put forward a very strong argument until the doctor saw my point."  
  
"Do I tell him now or later that Dr Freetown said I could leave at 1000 tomorrow when she came to see me four hours ago?" Mac asked straight- faced.  
  
"You knew, why did you let me go and ask her then?"  
  
"She wanted to see if you were as good a lawyer as you were pilot, I was happy to help."  
  
"You're going to have to watch yourself Harm, I think this little one is going to be able to get you to exactly what she wants just like her Mom." 


	31. Chapter 31

The Next Day  
  
"I'll get that." Harm took the keys from Mac's hand and opened the door to Mac's apartment.  
  
"Thank you." Mac walked past him carrying the car seat and set it on the coffee table.  
  
"At least she stayed asleep on the trip back."  
  
"Apparently babies like the motion of driving around, so if you get a visit in the middle of the night it'll be me. Let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake her." Mac whispered back.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"About?" Mac asked putting the kettle on.  
  
"You me Jenny?"  
  
"We're going to have to adjust. You're welcome here anytime you like. Speaking of which." She looked into the fruit bowl and grabbed some keys. "I had the locks changed, new keys."  
  
"Why did you get new locks?"  
  
"I got them when I had new locks put on the windows and baby proofed my apartment. I thought it would be safer." Mac got two cups out and grabbed a jar of instant coffee. "You want coffee it's decaff?"  
  
"Sure." There was a wail from the other room. "I think someone woke up. I'll go and get her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh Jenny, don't like being left on your own. It's okay Daddy's here." Mac smiled as Harm began to sing.  
  
~ Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
  
And if that cart and bull fall down,  
  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town ~  
  
She stood in the doorway watching him gently rock Jenny in his arms. When she caught his eye he smiled at her and began to sing another lullaby.  
  
~ Baby mine don't you cry  
  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
  
Rest your head close to my heart  
  
Never to part  
  
Baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Pay no heed what they say  
  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
  
Never a tear  
  
Baby of mine  
  
If they knew all about you  
  
They'd end up loving you too  
  
All those same people who scared you  
  
What they'd give just for the right  
  
To hold you  
  
From your head down to your toes  
  
You're not much goodness knows  
  
But you're so precious to me  
  
Sweet as can be  
  
Baby of mine ~ 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I went out for a walk looking for inspiration for this chapter. I forgot it was RAG week at my university and who did I run into but lots of men dressed in US Naval Uniforms. That's when this idea hit me.  
  
One week later Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
"Is your husband stationed near here?" The woman sat next to her asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mac said, as she hadn't been listening.  
  
"I asked if your husband was stationed near here."  
  
"I'm not married."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm a Marine Lieutenant Colonel with the JAG corps over in Falls Church."  
  
"Ah. Tanya Pearson and this is my son Thomas."  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie and this Jenny." Mac introduced herself.  
  
"My husband is a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. He shipped out three days before Thomas was born."  
  
"That has to be tough. I find it difficult enough with Harm here, I don't know what would by myself."  
  
"I have five year old twins too. But my Mom is staying with me for a few months. So Jenny's father's around?"  
  
"Yes. He's Navy too. Commander. He's what you'd call a full time JAG lawyer and a part time fighter pilot." Mac replied.  
  
"Part time fighter pilot?" Tanya questioned.  
  
"When ever the SecNav orders him to. But he should be around most of the time."  
  
"So you're not engaged then?" Tanya asked.  
  
"No. He's my best friend. He's really good with Jenny though."  
  
"But you love him though." Tanya commented.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Mac asked curious.  
  
"You glow when you talk about him. I'm sorry I don't mean to pry."  
  
"No it's fine. I love him, I guess I have done since the day I meet him in a rose garden. Jenny was an accident. One I wouldn't change for the world."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"That's the $64,000 question. It's complicated."  
  
"What's complicated?"  
  
"I look like his dead ex-girlfriend, I was engaged, life. It's just complicated."  
  
"Life maybe be complicated but love isn't, people make love complicated because they over think it. Love is about trusting your heart no matter what your head tells is a better course of action. About all of that you have to trust yourself."  
  
"Mrs Pearson." The nurse called.  
  
"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Sarah."  
  
"You too." Mac replied. "I hope your husband comes home soon."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mac, how are you doing? How's little Jenny?" The doctor asked.  
  
"We're both fine. I'm a little tired but that's to be expected."  
  
"Isn't Harm helping?" She asked as she plucked Jenny out of her pram.  
  
"He went back to work on Monday so I sent him home. I don't want him defending someone half asleep."  
  
"You should get into the habit of taking a nap when he's watching her, that way you'll be a little more coherent when she needs you."  
  
"I know but I like watching them together. Harm has this way with her and he gets this look when he doesn't think I'm looking."  
  
"That's because you're adorable aren't you Jenny. Let's get her weighed." 


	33. Chapter 33

JAG Headquarters  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie what are you doing here?" Harriet asked as Mac exited the elevator into JAG. "Commander Rabb isn't here at the moment."  
  
"I actually came to see Bud is he in his office?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. How is she?" Harriet asked looking to the pram.  
  
"Asleep for the moment. We just got back from a check up at the hospital."  
  
"Do you need me to watch her while you talk to Bud?" Harriet offered.  
  
"No, she should sleep for a while yet. I'll talk to you properly before I go I promise."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Mac pushed the pram across the bullpen to Bud's office, she was stopped by a several people who wanted to get a peek at the baby.  
  
"Come." Bud called when Mac knocked on his office door.  
  
"Shush, you'll wake Jenny." Mac said opening the door.  
  
"Colonel, I didn't realise it was you." Bud said jumping to his feet.  
  
"I'm on maternity leave Bud it's fine sit down." She encouraged as she pushed the pram into the room and closed the door behind her. "Now I've been thinking about your call. . . "  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't anyone disturb me." Harm bellowed as he walked across the bullpen to his office.  
  
"Sir, I think you should keep your voice down." Harriet said quickly following him.  
  
"Harriet, I don't have time for this, I'm having a bad day and that idiot of a civilian lawyer thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread." He threw his hat against the window.  
  
"I'm sorry about that sir, but with all due respect sir I think you shouldn't yell sir." Harriet said.  
  
"And why should I do that Harriet?"  
  
"Because I don't think you want to wake your daughter sir."  
  
"What's Jenny doing here?" He asked becoming more anxious. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so sir. Colonel Mackenzie's been in a meeting with Bud for the last forty-five minutes, she brought Jenny with her."  
  
"Thank you Harriet."  
  
"Yes sir, and your 1430 appointment has been moved back to 1500."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ ~  
  
There was a knock on Bud's office door.  
  
"I'll get it." Mac offered and got up and opened his door. "Hi Harm."  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" He said in a whispered tone.  
  
"Bud needed my advice on something so I thought I'd stop by on the way back from the hospital."  
  
"How's Jenny?" He peered over the edge of the pram.  
  
"She's feed, has a clean diaper and fell asleep after I pushed her around in her pram for thirty minutes before coming up. Do you think you could keep an eye on her while I finish helping Bud here."  
  
"Of course. Hi Bud." Harm said as he wheeled the pram out of the office.  
  
"Afternoon sir."  
  
"Don't wake her." Mac warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm smiled.  
  
"Now where were we?" Mac asked. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Mac, it's nice to see you." Sturgis said as he saw her.  
  
"Shush." Mac whispered and continued to listen to Harm's office door.  
  
"Isn't that.?" He whispered. Mac nodded.  
  
~ .Little star  
  
How I wonder what you are  
  
Up above the world so high  
  
Like a diamond in the sky  
  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
  
How I wonder what you are ~  
  
"I'm hoping you brought Jenny in otherwise I'd start to wonder about his mental health." Sturgis commented.  
  
"I think I would too. If you'll excuse me I need to rescue my daughter before he starts singing 'Yellow Submarine.'"  
  
"I'll see you later Mac." Sturgis carried on.  
  
Mac pushed open the door and saw Harm with Jenny cradled in one arm and a brief in his other hand.  
  
"Hey flyboy."  
  
"Hey yourself." Harm replied.  
  
"Little piece of advice, don't sing lullabies in the office unless you want people to think you're a little crazy."  
  
"How did it go at the hospital?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"She's back to her birth weight."  
  
"She lost weight?" Harm asked.  
  
"Apparently all babies do until their systems get used to eating. Other than that she's perfect."  
  
"Good. What was your meeting with Bud about?"  
  
"A client in a case he's working on was a name that came up in an investigation I did a few years ago. Since we were already out I thought I'd drop by."  
  
"Did it help him?"  
  
"It should do. Was she okay?"  
  
"She was a bit grizzly but she's gone back to sleep now. So what did you do with my Mom this morning?"  
  
"She went shopping she said she needed to by something for Frank's birthday next month. So do you think I could have my daughter back, we need to get home."  
  
"Can't you stay?" He asked.  
  
"I really think the admiral would like you to do some work and I'd like to get Jenny home before she needs feeding again."  
  
"Okay." He got up and carefully laid Jenny in her pram.  
  
"Are you still planning on coming over to give Jenny her bath tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure what time but I'll be there."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." 


	35. Chapter 35

"Hi." Harm said as he let himself into Mac's apartment.  
  
"Hi, are you hungry?"  
  
"Sure. What are we having?" He asked placing his brief case by the door.  
  
"Pasta something or other, it's vegetarian. Your Mom bought it while she was out. It will take a few minutes to heat it up, do you want a drink?"  
  
"Water please." He sat on a stool while she busied herself preparing dinner. "So did Jenny behave herself?"  
  
"She had a crying fit for a few hours earlier, she's asleep now but she'll probably wake up hungry in an half an hour or so."  
  
"So what did Mom buy Frank?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think she bought anything yet. How did your meeting go?" She asked as she stirred the pasta, which only needed heating through.  
  
"I got the charges dropped. Which was a definite improvement on my morning."  
  
"Civilian lawyers. Just remember to keep your attitude in check, being a fighter pilot doesn't impress or intimidate civilian lawyers, the way it does with some Naval lawyers."  
  
"Do you think I'm intimidating?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I know you too well to find you intimidating Harm. Besides which I've seen you with Jenny and AJ, after that even if I remotely thought you were intimidating that thought would have dissipated." Mac got two plates out and put them on the counter.  
  
"Nice to know."  
"I think someone is awake." Mac said as she ate the last mouthful of pasta.  
  
"I'll get her." Harm offered getting to his feet.  
  
"Thanks." Mac yawned.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed I give her, her bath and a bottle?" He offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked yawning again.  
  
"Yes. Go and sleep, Jenny and I'll be fine."  
  
"Remember to support her head, and burp her after you give her her bottle, which you need to test on your wrist to make sure it isn't too hot."  
  
"I know. We can cope can't we Jenny."  
  
"Wake me if you can't cope."  
  
"Mac, go to sleep as you insist on telling me you won't any use to anyone if you're half asleep."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you later." She kissed the top of Jenny's head.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mac slowly opened her eyes, her internal clock told her it was 2347. Something was wrong, she hadn't heard Jenny cry and Harm would have woken her if he was leaving.  
  
She slowly crept out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
  
"Harm?" She whispered she stopped when she saw him curled up on the couch with Jenny laid gently on his chest, fast asleep. She smiled and walked to a drawer and quietly took out her camera and took a picture. She placed the camera back in the drawer.  
  
She gently picked Jenny up, careful not to wake Harm and carried her and placed her into her crib and tucked her in. The baby stirred but didn't wake up.  
  
She walked back into the living room and gently pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Harm. She lent down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Night flyboy." She whispered before heading back to her bedroom and bed. 


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning 0638  
  
When Mac awoke the next morning she yawned. Jenny had woken up twice during the night but luckily hadn't woken Harm.  
  
Mac climbed out of bed and pulled her gown on as she looked over her daughter's sleeping form. She paced silently into the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee. She took the cup and curled up in the chair opposite Harm and sat watching him sleep.  
  
She slowly sipped her coffee until he began to roll closer to the edge of the couch.  
  
"Harm." She called out as he rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
  
"Ow." He swore under his breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mac asked crouching beside him.  
  
"Yeah. What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"0659." He pushed himself off the floor back onto the couch.  
  
"Morning. I need coffee." He said as he began to focus. Mac went to the kitchen and returned quickly with a cup. "What happened?"  
  
"You just rolled off the couch." He shot her a look. "You fell asleep, I put Jenny to bed when I woke up from my nap. I thought I might as well leave you where you were. You do look a bit crinkled though." He looked down at his crumpled uniform.  
  
"I think I need to borrow your shower and an iron."  
  
"Help yourself. Did you want some breakfast I was just about to make some?"  
  
"Yeah. Toast please."  
  
"Go and take your shower. I'll set up the ironing board for you and make breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Mac."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shush honey." Mac paced up and down trying to calm Jenny from her tears.  
  
"Let me try." Harm offered as he entered the room dressed in just a towel. Mac automatically gave herself a red light for the thoughts that were going through her head.  
  
"Sure." She managed after she reminded herself she was a Marine and she could handle anything. "I've feed her and changed her diaper." Mac gently handed Jenny to Harm.  
  
"Go and take a shower. We'll be fine won't we Jenny."  
  
"That's I could do with one." A very cold shower she thought to herself, "Thanks Harm."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
  
So I hung my head and I cried.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
  
If you will only say the same.  
  
But if you leave me to love another,  
  
You'll regret it all some day.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine, uh, my sunshine away.  
  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
  
If you will only say the same.  
  
But if you leave me to love another,  
  
You'll regret it all some day.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine, oh, my sunshine away.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away. ~  
"How come she never does that when I sing?" Mac asked as she dried her hair with a towel.  
  
"She has good taste?" Harm offered.  
  
"I'll ignore that, I'll take her while you go and iron your uniform. I wouldn't want you to turn up creased for work."  
  
"You're all heart Mac." He joked.  
  
"For that you can make your own breakfast." She teased. "Come on Jenny it's time to get dressed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Have a nice day at work." Mac said as she saw Harm out.  
  
"I'll be back later, I'll bring dinner too."  
  
"Okay. Say hi to everyone for me."  
  
"Will do. Have a good day. Bye Mac."  
  
"Bye Harm." 


	37. Chapter 37

JAG headquarters 0857  
  
"Morning Harm." Sturgis greeted him as Harm entered JAG.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Did you know you've got creases all down the back of your shirt?" He asked.  
  
"Damn, I thought I ironed them all out, I suppose it's what comes of sleeping in your clothes." He dumped his briefcase on his desk.  
  
"Sleeping in your clothes?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I fell asleep on Mac's couch last night."  
  
"Ah. So how is she this morning and Jenny?"  
  
"They're fine. Do we still have that meeting at 1000?"  
  
"Yeah. The Admiral wants to see us first."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Trish, I have an idea, but we all need to go out for few hours." Mac said at midday.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" She asked. Mac opened the drawer and pulled out her camera.  
  
"Let's call it making new memories."  
  
"I think it sounds like a good principle. I'll grab the diaper bag." Mac smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Commander, I have a message from Colonel Mackenzie." Tiner said as Harm made his way back to his office.  
  
"What is it?" Harm stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"She's said to tell you not to bother with dinner and to let yourself in if she's not there when you get to her apartment she'll be back later."  
  
"Okay thanks. Has the Admiral got a few minutes I need to discuss this case with him."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mac?" Harm called as he opened the door to Mac's apartment. He received no reply. It was 1904 and she should have been home. "Mom?" He called wondering if Trish was still there watching Jenny. Still no reply.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch and turned on CNN. 


	38. Chapter 38

Mac opened the door and pushed the pram inside. It had been a long day and her feet were aching.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Harm snapped.  
  
"Nice to see you too flyboy." Mac said.  
  
"Well it's almost 2000?" He asked.  
  
"Actually it's 1934. We went out for the afternoon and we just finished having dinner with your Mom. Besides which I did leave you a message saying I probably wouldn't be here when you go here."  
  
"I was worried something had happened to you." He sank back on to the couch.  
  
"We're fine. We just had a nice afternoon out, didn't we Jenny." Mac smiled and closed the door. "Actually we have something for you. It's a gift from Jenny." Mac opened her bag and drew out a box and handed it to him.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"It's a gift, something you usually get on your birthday or a holiday."  
  
"Funny Mac, I know what a gift is. I wanted to know what this one specifically was."  
  
"You'll just have to open it and see." She locked the break on the pram. She waited anxiously as he undid the ribbon and opened the box.  
  
Harm slowly took out the triple photo frame and opened the hinges revealing three photos.  
  
The first was a close up picture of Jenny in her naval outfit, which Mac had taken that morning.  
  
The second was the picture of Harm asleep on couch with Jenny on his chest, which Mac had taken the night before.  
  
The third picture was of Trish and Jenny stood in front of the Wall, which Mac had taken when they had gone out that afternoon.  
  
Harm was speechless, he looked at Mac.  
  
"Three generations of Rabbs. Besides you didn't have a picture for your desk yet."  
  
"When did you take these?" He asked.  
  
"I took that one last night, I thought you both looked so adorable and at peace," she pointed to the second picture. "We took that one earlier this afternoon, I thought Jenny should have a picture with her grandparents, I know how important family is to you."  
  
"You know you're family too now."  
  
"I know." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I've got some more pictures Trish and I took earlier if you'd like to see them."  
  
"I'd like that, but hadn't we better get her to bed first?"  
  
"She's asleep, leave her where she is for now, I'll put her in her crib when she wakes up." Mac took the envelope of photographs out of the bag and handed it to him. "I'm going to make some coffee do you want some?"  
  
"I could I just have a glass of water instead."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what are we watching?" Mac yawned as she sat on the couch where Harm was watching a film on TV.  
  
"I think you should go to bed."  
  
"I haven't heard of that before, what are the reviews like?"  
  
"Funny Mac. Go to bed, I'll go home."  
  
"No it's fine. Jenny will want feeding in an hour I might as well stay up. So what is the film really called?"  
  
"Lethal Weapon 4."  
Twenty minutes later Mac had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harm smiled as he watched her sleep. He carefully lifted her head and stood and gently scooped her up into her arms and carried her into her bedroom. He laid under the covers, he gently removed her shoes and placed them by the bed. He thought about removing the rest of her clothes but the thoughts that shot through his head stopped him. He pulled the blanket over her and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams Mac."  
  
He crept back into the other room, Jenny was still asleep in her pram. Harm thought for a second before grabbing a pen and writing Mac a note. 


	39. Chapter 39

Harm opened the door trying to focus as it was a little after 0200. He was met with a thwack across the cheek.  
  
"Ow." His hand automatically to his cheek.  
  
"You bastard. How dare you?" Mac yelled at him.  
  
"You'd better come in before you wake my neighbours." He pulled her inside and closed the door.  
  
"How could you do something like that? Take Jenny with out telling me?"  
  
"I left you a note." He stated.  
  
"You think that's an excuse you left me a note?"  
  
"Is everything okay?" Trish asked coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Mac has a problem with me bring Jenny over here." Harm told her.  
  
"You didn't tell her you were bring Jenny here did you?" Trish asked.  
  
"I left her a note. I can handle this go back to bed Mom."  
  
"Okay, but you know where I am if you need me. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Trish." Mac added sinking onto Harm's couch. "How could you do that Harm, I mean just take her like that."  
  
"I just thought you could do with a decent nights sleep." He offered sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"When she wasn't there when I woke up, I almost had an emotional breakdown, I almost called the police then I found your note. I would have killed you if I didn't think Jenny needed two parents. How could you?" A tear ran down Mac's face.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought I was helping, you looked so tired and I thought you could do with some sleep. I didn't mean to scare you, Jenny is perfectly safe."  
  
"You don't want to know what I thought. Why couldn't you have just put her in her crib and left?" She wiped the tear away, "I didn't know what happened. She could have been kidnapped for all I knew."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "I'd never let anyone hurt you or Jenny you have to know that."  
  
"I can't do this anymore." She sobbed.  
  
"What Mac? What can't you do?"  
  
"This. I can't have you here and me there and Jenny somewhere in between."  
  
"So you don't me around anymore?" He asked.  
  
"No. We need to work something out, maybe we should go with your suggestion."  
  
"What suggestion?" He asked still hugging her.  
  
"Maybe we should all get a place together. That way you can't take her without me knowing."  
  
"We can talk about this in the morning. You need to sleep. Come on you can have my bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
"I need to see Jenny." Mac sobbed.  
  
"Her pram is in my room. Come." He helped her to her feet and led her to his room. "See she's fine. Everything will be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "You need to get some sleep. Get into bed."  
  
"Stay." Mac whispered as he began to leave.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"I need you to hold. Stay please."  
  
"Okay Mac." He climbed in to bed with her kept her wrapped in his arms. "Sleep." He whispered. "We're all safe, you can sleep now."  
  
"Thank you." Mac whispered as she slipped into sleep. 


	40. Chapter 40

"Shush Jenny let Mommy sleep." Harm got up and crossed the room to the pram and plucked Jenny out and into his arms. "Let me guess you're hungry. Let's go and get you your bottle shall we?"  
  
He carried her into the kitchen and sang to calm her while he warmed her bottle.  
  
~Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
  
Every morning you greet me  
  
Small and white  
  
Clean and bright  
  
You look happy to meet me  
  
Blossom of snow  
  
May you bloom and grow  
  
Bloom and grow forever  
  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
  
Bless my homeland forever~  
  
"Since when did your apartment get invaded with the Von Trapp family?" Mac asked as she sleepily joined them.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else at the time and I thought you might want to sleep for a bit longer."  
  
"I'll give her her bottle, you should go back to bed you have to be at JAG in three and twenty three minutes."  
  
"I'll stay up. Shush honey." Mac took the bottle and tested it on her wrist and handed it to Harm.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
"I probably deserved it. You certainly pack a punch Marine."  
  
"Maternal instinct and Marine training are a deadly combination."  
  
"Tell me about it. Did you mean what you said last night about getting a place together?" Harm asked.  
  
"I think so. I mean you're always at my apartment and I know you hate going home at night, this way you get to be around all the time and I don't have to worry about you taking off with Jenny. Besides Jenny needs both of us. So I'm open to the idea. What about you?"  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it before if I didn't think it was a good idea."  
  
"We'd have to work out the logistics with the Admiral. I don't see why he should have a problem with it in principle." Mac yawned.  
  
"Go back to bed. I'll stay up with Jenny we can talk about details later."  
  
"Thank you. Be good sweetheart." Mac kissed Jenny's forehead. "And Harm you can sing her anything you like apart from military songs, anything about submarines, boats, planes or anything from musicals."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Are you going to draw up a list that meets your high standards?" He teased.  
  
"That was the list I can write you a more detailed one if you like?" She offered yawning again. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Sweet dreams." Harm called. Mac curled up in the bed and listened as Harm sang.  
  
~It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."  
  
I feel wonderful because I see  
  
The love light in your eyes.  
  
And the wonder of it all  
  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.  
  
It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."~ 


	41. Chapter 41

"Mom can you keep an eye on Jenny? Mac needs to sleep." Harm asked as he prepared to leave for work.  
  
"She stayed then." Trish said sipping her coffee.  
  
"She was upset, it was easier for them both to stay. So can you let her sleep in for a few hours please?"  
  
"Of course. Have a good day at work, do justice."  
  
"Thanks Mom. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his brief case and headed out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Good morning Trish." Mac said as she got up.  
  
"Good morning Sarah, Harm has left already. "  
  
"I guessed he had. Why didn't you wake me earlier it's 1032?"  
  
"He asked me to let you sleep. Did you work things out about him bringing Jenny over here last night? He was only trying to be helpful. He just hasn't quite go the hang of it yet but he'll learn."  
  
"We decided it might be a good idea if we got a place together, that way he help with Jenny and be around all the time and I wouldn't worry so much."  
  
"It seems like a practical solution to the situation. If you need any help with a deposit Frank and I would only be too willing to help."  
  
"Thanks Trish, but I think we'll be okay. We have to talk it over with the Admiral first."  
  
"What's AJ got to do with this?"  
  
"UCMJ has rules about fraternisation within the chain of command. Although Harm and I are of equivalent ranks we assured the Admiral that nothing would happen and nothing was happening even though I was pregnant. Us moving in together could be constituted as a breach of regulations and working at JAG we have to up hold the law and are under more scrutiny about doing the right thing. We have to clear it with the Admiral so he doesn't have an issue with it at a later date."  
  
"I see. I think some of those military laws are a little absurd."  
  
"We knew the rules where there when we signed up and we agreed to follow. If there weren't rules to follow there would be a lot of dead people for no apparent reason. They have to have the little regulations to balance out the important ones."  
  
"So what did you want to do today?"  
  
"We need to go back to my apartment and I have to double check the time of my doctor's appointment tomorrow. Then I need to make an appointment to see the Admiral."  
  
"I'm sure Harm can handle a meeting with AJ."  
  
"Trish, Harm is a great lawyer and can argue any thing legal but I doubt he could handle explaining the reasons why were getting a place together."  
  
"For Jenny's sake." Trish commented.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Doesn't matter that you're in love with him either does it?"  
  
"What am I transparent?" Mac sank on to the sofa. "First Sturgis coerced it out of me then Harriet, Tanya at the hospital now you. Is there anyone who doesn't know?"  
  
"My son, sometimes he's too blind for his own good. I know in the past you've both had bad timing but why don't you just tell him and you can work something out."  
  
"If I tell him I'm afraid my safe little world I've built for myself will crumble and I had a baby almost two weeks ago and I need a sense of stability."  
  
"Has he gone anywhere? I know about the flight assignments but he couldn't get out of that, other than that has he gone anywhere?"  
  
"No. But."  
  
"Listen Sarah." Trish sat next to her and held her hand. "When Harm senior disappeared it hit Harm harder than I ever knew that's why he had to go all the way to Russia to find answers about what happened to him. He knows what it's like to grow up without a father around and he'd move heaven and earth to make sure that doesn't happen to Jenny."  
  
"I know." A tear ran down Mac's face.  
  
"Love can be painful and love can be difficult but in the end you have to let your heart surrender to it." Jenny began to cry.  
  
"Thank you. I'd better go and get her." 


	42. Chapter 42

"I don't see that being a problem Colonel, but you and Cmdr Rabb won't be able to be partners anymore."  
  
"I understand sir." Mac confirmed.  
  
"And the US military would prefer it if you were married."  
  
"I think that maybe one step too far at the moment sir."  
  
"I thought you'd say that. There maybe one other option I have available to you."  
  
"I'm listening sir."  
  
"In another month there will be a judgeship opening up. You have the experience necessary and I'm willing to recommend you if you'd like the position."  
  
"Do you think I'm ready Admiral?"  
  
"Yes. This way if anything were to happen Cmdr Rabb and yourself wouldn't be in the same direct chain of command, which would result in a smaller chance of JAG having to become involved."  
  
"Could I take a few days to think it over sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course Mac, talk it over with Harm. Let me know what you decide by the end of the week."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"On a lighter note, how are you enjoying motherhood?"  
  
"I don't know what I was expecting sir, but it's definitely different from being a Marine or a lawyer." She smiled  
  
"How's Harm coping?" AJ inquired.  
  
"He's great with her. Whenever he starts singing she quietens down and usually falls asleep."  
  
"It sounds like you've grown accustomed to him being around."  
  
"I think it's an acquired response sir. Jenny definitely prefers it when he's there. Speaking of Jenny I'd better get home, I left her with Trish."  
  
"It was nice to see you. Think it over and let me know."  
  
"I will, thank you sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Harm said letting himself into Mac's apartment.  
  
"Hi. Look who's home Jenny." Mac said as she carried Jenny into the living room.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Harm took her from Mac. "You been a good girl for your Mommy today?"  
  
"She needs to go to sleep. She spent the afternoon with Trish and apparently spent most of it crying."  
  
"Let's get you to sleep and then Mommy can tell me what she did today."  
  
~Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Or would you run and never look back?  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul tonite?  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Or would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
  
Would you die now for the one you love?  
  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away your pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care. You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away ~  
  
"She's asleep. I'll put her in her crib."  
  
"Thank you." Mac whispered. "Juice." Mac handed Harm a glass as he came back.  
  
"So did you go anywhere nice this afternoon?" He sat down on the couch.  
  
"Only to JAG, I had to see the Admiral." Mac sat down and curled her feet under her.  
  
"I didn't see you." He commented.  
  
"You were busy I didn't want to interrupt. I talked to him about us getting a place 


	43. Chapter 43

"So did you go anywhere nice this afternoon?" He sat down on the couch.  
  
"Only to JAG, I had to see the Admiral." Mac sat down and curled her feet under her.  
  
"I didn't see you." He commented.  
  
"You were busy I didn't want to interrupt. I talked to him about us getting a place  
  
"I thought we were going to do that together."  
  
"I was going to see him anyway. He says it shouldn't be a problem but we can be partners anymore."  
  
"I guess I saw that coming." Harm sipped his juice.  
  
"He offered me another option."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"He offered me a position as a judge, so we're not in the same direct chain of command."  
  
"Congratulations, you deserve it, besides which it's better hours for Jenny." He hugged her.  
  
"He gave me a few days to think it over, to talk it over with you."  
  
"I think it's a great career move for you."  
  
"You don't have a problem with impartiality?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, we've done it before, albeit on a temporary basis. As long as we follow the law why should anyone have a problem with it?"  
  
"Thank you. I guess we should get some listings together and figure out what we can afford."  
  
"I had an idea about that too. I drove past this house on the way here. It's got three bedrooms, a small garden and it's closer to JAG than either of our apartments."  
  
"You want to buy a house?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Why not? I think Jenny needs to permanence."  
  
"But a house? Do you really think they'll give a bank loan to two military officers? We fit into a high risk job category."  
  
"We're lawyers and you're going to be a judge. It's not like we go into combat everyday."  
  
"Do I have to remind you that you're a part time fighter pilot? That comes with a pretty big risk of being shot down."  
  
"Apart from my six month quals, I doubt I'll be flying that much. I can drop it completely if it would make you feel better." He offered.  
  
"You love flying Harm, like I said after you found out I was pregnant I'm not going to make you do anything. Being a lawyer and a flyboy is who you are, it's your career and just because we have Jenny, I am not going to make you stop flying anymore than you're going to stop me being a Marine. It's who we are."  
  
"But my priorities are different now."  
  
"Still." She paused. "We'll need to talk to the bank."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday 1027  
  
"So Your Honour what do you think?" Harm asked as he let Mac into the house. The real estate agent had trusted them with the keys.  
  
"It's huge. Are you sure we can afford this?"  
  
"The mortgage repayments will be less than our combined rent."  
  
"And you spotted it driving to my apartment?" Mac eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Uh." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Harm?" Mac pressed.  
  
"Okay, I talked to the real estate agent before Jenny was born, I decided one of us needed a bigger place. So what do you think?"  
  
"I like it. I'd need to see upstairs, but I like it."  
  
"Good, because I put an offer in last week and it was accepted this morning."  
  
"And what would have done if I hadn't liked it?" She stopped halfway up the flight of stairs and turned to look at him.  
  
"Mac, I've known you a long time, I can read you pretty well and I know what you like and what you don't." He stopped moving when their eyes were level.  
  
"Really?" She questioned.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"So what am I think right now?" She asked.  
  
"Where's the nearest takeout restaurant?" He guessed.  
  
"Not even close flyboy." She turned with a chuckle and ran up the stairs. He followed after a moment. "I'm claiming this room." Mac said.  
  
"Thought you might." He lent against the door frame. " The one across the hall will make a great room for Jenny."  
  
"And your room?" Mac asked.  
  
"Other side of the stair case. There are two bathrooms. This one has an ensuite and the other is opposite my room."  
  
"So when are we moving in?" Mac asked after a second.  
  
"The place has been empty for a while, we exchange contracts next week, after that I thought we'd get the decorators in. Get the whole place repainted. So a couple of weeks."  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"I know Mom is going back to La Jolla next week, but I'm sure Bud and Harriet can watch Jenny while we move things."  
  
"You have this all planned out don't you?" Mac commented with a smile.  
  
"Military training, always plan an operation before you carry it out."  
  
"And what kind of operations ado you have planned Cmdr or are you just going to fly by the seat of your pants?" Mac whispered as she brushed past him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that something's going on here?" Harm asked turning to follow her down the hall.  
  
"What would that be Harm, we're looking around the house you just bought."  
  
"I don't know but something is going on."  
  
"I think your just being paranoid."  
  
A/N I'll try and post some more in the next few days but my computer is being repaired so I don't know when I'll be getting it back. 


	44. Chapter 44

"I'll get her." Harm said as he they entered Mac's apartment after their visit to the house. Mac just smiled at Trish.  
  
"Did you like the house?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Yes. Harm already had his offer accepted this morning.  
  
"Really? It's about time he planned on sticking around somewhere long enough to buy somewhere."  
  
"I know. How was she?"  
  
"First time I've heard her since you left. I did your ironing."  
  
"You didn't have to I would have gotten around to it at some point." Mac protested.  
  
"It was something to do."  
  
"You should have called Frank. How is he by the way?"  
  
"Busy at work. He's looking forward to me going home." Trish replied.  
  
"Why don't you surprise him and get a flight back home later?"  
  
"I couldn't possibly. I promised I'd stay for a month, someone is watching the gallery."  
  
"I have to learn to cope without you here at some point Trish. Go home and surprise your husband." Mac encouraged.  
  
"I couldn't possibly." She repeated.  
  
"Couldn't possibly what?" Harm asked as he brought Jenny to join them. "She's hungry I think."  
  
"I was trying to convince your Mom that it would be okay if she went back home to Frank early as a surprise since it's his birthday next weekend."  
  
"I can give you a ride to the airport." Harm offered.  
  
"Is this some kind of conspiracy to get rid of me?"  
  
"Of course not Mom. If you want to stay you're welcome right Mac?"  
  
"You're always welcome Trish." Mac confirmed.  
  
"But if you want to go back to sunny La Jolla we won't stop you."  
  
"I'll think about it. Right now I'm going out to get lunch." She wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Any preferences today Sarah?"  
  
"Whatever you get will be fine Trish."  
  
"I'll see you later." She finished buttoning up her coat.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask what I want for lunch Mom?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'll get you a salad." She said as she headed out the door. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Mac bit her lip and went back to feeding Jenny.  
  
"What is it with people?" Harm asked.  
  
"If you don't eat normal food, salad is what you get. By the way Jenny isn't going to be a vegetarian."  
  
"I think we have a while to decide that."  
  
"You should look at your notes you're in court first thing Monday morning."  
  
"I've got it covered. I've been working on it for a while." Harm stated.  
  
"Two more days might make the difference. Take the table, Jenny and I will be in the bedroom, I have something to read too."  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"How to be a judge 101. The UCMJ has specifics which they don't hand out when you're doing the job temporarily. "  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"It's not, but it's a living. Do some work flyboy, judges don't like ill prepared lawyers."  
  
"Does it say that in your notes?" He questioned.  
  
"No that's a personal preference. Come one Jenny, we'll let Daddy work on his case." 


	45. Chapter 45

"Harm bought a house." Mac stated sitting on Harriet and Bud's couch.  
  
"Really?" Harriet gasped. "That's a major development. What's it like?"  
  
"It's gorgeous and I'm not going to be a lawyer when I get back."  
  
"You're not. I thought you loved standing up in court and fight battles."  
  
"I do, but I get to do it from the other side of the bench. I'm going to be a judge."  
  
"Congratulations ma'am." Harriet pulled her into a hug. "Sounds like an interesting week."  
  
"It was definitely that. We sent Trish home on yesterday to surprise Frank. It took a lot of talking to convince her that I could cope by myself."  
  
"Cmdr Rabb is around some of the time too. He's great with her." Harriet said looking out the window to where Bud and Harm were playing with AJ and Jenny was sat in her pram.  
  
"I know." Mac smiled. "I'm going to have to tell him."  
  
"I think you should. There are probably a few other people who think you should too."  
  
"My problem is I don't know if he's sticking around because he wants to or just because of Jenny."  
  
"Mac, you too have always had an undercurrent since you met. Everyone could see it except the two of you. We all watched you flirt when you did think anyone was looking and how you handle everything with Renee and Mic. We've all been waiting for something to happen when you got pregnant we all started holding our breath waiting for an announcement or something. Tell him, it will only make things easier not having to have it holding over your head."  
  
"I guess. Shame I don't drink anymore, I could have done with some Dutch courage right about now."  
  
"What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. Pick a moment and tell him."  
  
"I know. Give me a few weeks."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So how's everything going?" Bud asked.  
  
"Great. I bought a house, Mac's going to be a judge and my Mom went home yesterday."  
  
"That's good sir."  
  
"Unca Harm?" AJ said.  
  
"Yes, young man." Harm replied sweeping him into his arms.  
  
"Can baby Jenny come and play with me?"  
  
"She's too little to play right now, but why don't you go and get a book and maybe you can help me read her a story. What do you say?"  
  
"Yeah." AJ almost jumped out of his arms and ran into the house in search of a book.  
  
"You do know he's got a thing for Dr Seuss at the moment right."  
  
"I think I can handle 'Green Eggs and Ham' or 'Cat in a Hat'."  
  
"Mommy where Cat Hat?" AJ asked running in out of breath.  
  
"Upstairs by your bed where we left it. Why?"  
  
"Unca Harm and I read to Jenny."  
  
"I see. Be careful running up the stairs." Harriet warned.  
  
"Dr Seuss?" Mac questioned.  
  
"They read it at the crèche the other day, he's become obsessed with it. He won't go to sleep unless someone reads it to him."  
  
"Really? I suppose it's better a better choice than some of those books."  
  
"Exactly." 


	46. Chapter 46

Two weeks later.  
  
"So what do you think?" Harm asked as he showed Mac the work the decorators had done.  
  
"It's not camouflage but it'll do." She smiled. "I love it."  
  
"Good. They'll probably have the rooms upstairs done by the end of the week."  
  
"I know they called me yesterday. They couldn't get the right shade for Jenny's room so they asked if I had any other preferences."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"It's going to be lemon and blue."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"It will be. I guess now is as good a time as any." Mac muttered under breath.  
  
"A good time for what?" Harm asked.  
  
"Just stand there." Mac positioned him. "Before I do this I want you to know that you're my best friend."  
  
"You're my best friend too Mac. What's going on?" He asked suspicious.  
  
"Forgive me father for I am about to sin." Mac said to herself.  
  
"What's God got to do with anything?" He asked.  
  
"You remember in A Few Good Men the whole, unit, corps, God country thing the Marine has."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what I am about to do JAG doesn't have a problem with, I doubt the Marine's do either and the country can take a flying jump, so I thought I'd just cover the God part."  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"This?" She lent up on tiptoes and placed her lips on his. Harm automatically placed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked as the kiss broke and he brushed Mac's hair out of her face with his hand.  
  
"Call it breaking self denial."  
  
"What were you denying?" He asked still holding her close.  
  
"It's now or never I guess. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead." Mac took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you." Mac looked at him for a response. He didn't say a word and just drew her in for another kiss.  
  
"Do you have anything to say about what I just said?" Mac asked when she finally managed a coherent sentence.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good, because I'm sure Harriet, Sturgis, Trish and the Admiral would have had something to say if you didn't."  
  
"Really?" He questioned cheekily.  
  
"Really." She kissed him again.  
  
_________~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N There will be another couple of chapters before the end I promise. 


	47. Chapter 47

"So where do we go from here?" Harm asked as he finally stopped kissing Mac.  
  
"We've got a house and a daughter so I'd say we take things slowly and see where that gets us." She suggested.  
  
"How slow is slowly?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Can we just take it one step at a time? I know living together is a huge step and with Jenny and everything."  
  
"We can go as slow as you need to Mac. But please tell me I'm still allowed to kiss you."  
  
"Oh I think it's going to be a requirement flyboy. Make that an edict, if you stop I'll have you up in court before you can think about it."  
  
"Is that so?" He teased kissing her neck.  
  
"Umm, definitely. I think someone woke up." Mac said as she heard Jenny cry.  
  
"I'll go and get her you'd better finish looking around because I'm taking you both out to dinner."  
  
"Anywhere nice?" Mac called over her shoulder.  
  
"I could probably find somewhere."  
  
"Can't we just get a pizza or Chinese on the way home?"  
  
"We are home."  
  
"I know that but Jenny really needs to be put down for a decent nap and her pram is a little small for that."  
  
"Anything you want Mac."  
  
"I might hold you to that." She teased. "I'll be upstairs."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Monday 0957  
  
"You're.. What's the word? Chirpy this morning." Sturgis commented. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. Mac told me she loved me that's all."  
  
"I'm happy for you. But I could have told you that along time a go."  
  
"Really?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Of course. Do you remember those conversations we had about how 'personal' you and Mac were?"  
  
"Yeah. That was a while ago though."  
  
"I know. But she told me she loved you then, but she made me promise not to say anything."  
  
"I thought you were my friend. Friends shouldn't keep thing like that from each other, it would have definitely been easier if I'd known sooner."  
  
"Hey, I promise and there was no way I was going to have an angry Marine after me. No offence but Mac can be pretty scary if you get on the wrong side of her."  
  
"She's not that bad, you just have to know how to handle her."  
  
"I'll leave that to you I think Harm. One other question, how are you going to handle being up in court in front of her?"  
  
"I'll treat her like I treat every judge we come across."  
  
"Really and how's that?" Sturgis inquired.  
  
"With a pinch of salt."  
  
"Have a nice time sleeping on that couch of yours." Sturgis said with a chuckle.  
  
"No need got a spare room." Harm's phone rang. "Rabb."  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Sturgis whispered, Harm nodded.  
  
"I have time around 1500, but it'll have to at JAG I've got a deposition schedule for 1630.. I'll see you then. Yes sir, I understand." 


	48. Chapter 48

"Harm wake up." Mac nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"What it's too early?" He mumbled.  
  
"It's 7.57, we slept in."  
  
"Go back to sleep." He mumbled and rolled over.  
  
"Move your butt flyboy. We have to leave in 30 minutes and I have to get Jenny to the crèche my first case is a 0930 and I will not be late on my first day."  
  
"Go take a shower I'll wake up in a minute." He mumbled.  
  
"We have two showers you take this on in here and I'll check on Jenny before I take mine. If you're not downstairs in fifteen minutes I'll kick your butt okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mac grabbed her uniform from where it was hanging on the back of the door and headed across the corridor to her daughters bedroom.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." Mac whispered. Jenny was still asleep. "I'll come back and get you some breakfast but I have to go to work today and see what the bad sailors are doing."  
  
Mac left her and took a quick shower, and dressed in her uniform ready for the day. Once she was ready she added the towel to the laundry basket and collected Jenny and getting her dressed for her first day at the crèche.  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes after she warned Harm to be downstairs she was preparing Jenny's bottle and making sure she had everything pack in the diaper bag. In between all the organisation she took bites of toast.  
  
"You're Daddy is a lazy bones Jenny. He's going to be late, if he doesn't get a move on but we won't will we because we're organised. " She tested the bottle on the back of her wrist and before beginning to fed it to Jenny.  
  
Ten minutes Mac called up the stairs,  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr I'm leaving in two minutes so if you're not in the car you're driving yourself to work." There was no reply. "I think Daddy has gone back to sleep Jenny. Come lets get you in the car before we're start running late."  
  
Mac waited for a full two minutes before pulling out her cell phone and dialled the familiar number of JAG headquarters.  
  
"Hello Lt Sims speaking."  
  
"Morning Harriet it's Mac."  
  
"Good morning Ma'am. Are you excited about your first day as a judge?"  
  
"I think nervous is more the key phrase. But that wasn't why I called. Harm's going to be late, he would get out of bed and I'm going to be late if I have to stop to get him up as well as getting Jenny to the crèche. Could you page him or call him I think that's probably the way to get him up."  
  
"Of course ma'am and good luck today."  
  
"Thanks Harriet I'll talk to you later."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
"She'll be fine, you can come back and check on her at lunch time if it makes you feel better." Helen one of the women who ran the crèche told Mac.  
  
"I know, I'm just being an irrational parent, it's the first time I've left with someone I . Call me if there's a problem?"  
  
"Of course. But she'll be fine though. I have both your office number and your pager, I have Cmdr Rabb's number, I also have the number for JAG headquarters and the list of people who are authorised to collect her."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye Jenny sweetheart." Jenny gurgled at her.  
  
"Say goodbye to Mommy. I'll see you tonight Colonel."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mac walked out and took a deep breath before heading to the office she knew she'd been assigned to. 


	49. Chapter 49

Two weeks later  
  
"I'll go and check on Jenny during the recess for lunch." Mac commented as she and Harm walked towards the court room.  
  
"Good. By the way do you want to marry me?" Mac stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Inside now." She ordered, opening the door to her office. "Would you care to explain?" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to marry me so I thought I'd ask. So do you?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
"You have the worst timing. We're due in court in seven minutes and 23 seconds. What would even possess you to ask something like that now?" Mac demanded.  
  
"I love you. So why not?"  
  
"I love you too but that's not the issue." She paused. "I need to clear my head so I'll see you in court."  
  
"You didn't give me an answer."  
  
"I'll think about it. Now get out."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Objection." Harm yelled.  
  
"Over ruled. You can answer the question Ensign." Mac instructed.  
  
"Your honour, I object to this whole line of questioning."  
  
"And your objection is noted Cmdr. Cmdr Turner if you'd like to continue."  
  
"Your honour." Harm protested again.  
  
"Approach the bench." Mac insisted. Harm and Sturgis went to the bench, Mac covered the microphone with her hand. "Cmdr, the objection has been over ruled and noted if you decide to protest anymore I will hold you in contempt of court. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Your Honour." Harm replied.  
  
"Good. By the way yes."  
  
"Excuse me Your Honour?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I said yes." Mac took her hand off of the microphone. "Cmdr Turner would you repeat the question for the witness."  
  
"Yes Your Honour." Sturgis looked at Harm trying to figure out what Mac had said yes to. "Ensign. . . "  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I think now would be a good time to break for lunch. The court will be in recess until 1400." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The clerk ordered. Mac left and headed towards her office.  
  
"Mac can I talk to you a second?" Harm said catching up with her.  
  
"Is this about the case Cmdr, because if it is Cmdr Turner should be present?" Mac kept her composure.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Is it about Jenny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no, it would be inappropriate for us to have a discuss as it could be misconstrued as you try to influence a judge and we wouldn't want. I'll expect you to be on time for the court to reconvene." 


	50. Chapter 50

"Mind if I join you ma'am?" Mac looked up to see Harriet's smiling face.  
  
"Of course Harriet. How's your day going?" Mac asked before biting into her sandwich.  
  
"JAG's been a little busy today lots of phone calls and paperwork to sort out. How is your case going?"  
  
"You know I can't discuss an active case but I do have something I can tell you."  
  
"What?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Harm asked me to marry him."  
  
"Congratulations. When?"  
  
"About seven minutes before the trial started. The guy has screwed up timing."  
  
"But you did say yes. I mean you did want him to ask you."  
  
"I yelled at him about the bad timing and kicked him out my office."  
  
"So you didn't give him an answer?" Harriet questioned trying to clarify if her friends were engaged.  
  
"I said yes when we were having a side bar about his over protestations about my decisions. But we really haven't had chance to discuss it because I can't talk to him without Sturgis around even if it's not about the trial because of prejudice. It was one of the rules the Admiral insisted on."  
  
"Let me get this straight ma'am. Cmdr Rabb proposed, you yelled at him and kicked him out of your office and then accepted in the middle of the court room but can't talk to him because of the trial still going on."  
  
"Yep. Welcome to the screwed up world of Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"I don't think you're world is screwed up ma'am. Maybe a little confused, but Cmdr Rabb definitely has some problems with appropriate timing."  
  
"I'd better go, I've got to an check on Jenny she was a bit unhappy this morning. I think she might be getting a cold."  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope she feels better soon and congratulations. Let me know when you sort things out enough and I'll throw you a party."  
  
"Thanks Harriet. Have a nice afternoon."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Cmdr Turner, do you want to call your next witness." Mac instructed as the court reconvened after the lunch break.  
  
"The government rests Your Honour."  
  
"Cmdr Rabb, please call your first witness."  
  
"Yes Your Honour. The defense calls Ensign Jamie Pleat."  
  
Two hours later  
  
"The defence rests."  
  
"We'll take a ten minute recess before closing statements, then I'll retire to make my decision."  
  
"Court stands in recess." The clerk announced. "All rise."  
  
RING RING  
  
"Lt Sims." Harriet said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Harriet, it's Mac I need a favour."  
  
"I thought you'd still be in court ma'am."  
  
"I've taken a recess. I'd like to make a decision on this case tonight, so do you think you could pick Jenny up when you go to get AJ and take her back to your house. I'll pick her up as soon as court is over."  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Harriet, I'll call the crèche and let them know what's happening, you're on the approved list for collecting her anyway. I'll be finished as soon as I can."  
  
"Take you're time ma'am. Bud and I can keep her for as long as you need."  
  
"Thanks Harriet. I'd better go recess is over in 6 minutes and 17 seconds and I have to phone the crèche."  
  
"I'll see you later ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you really think she's going to make a decision today?" Sturgis asked Harm over a cup of coffee after Mac had retired to make her decision.  
  
"She said she would but she's the judge so it's up to her we just have to wait."  
  
"She is you're girlfriend too and the mother of your daughter too." Sturgis pointed out.  
  
"She might also be my fiancée too."  
  
"Might be?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I think that's what she was saying yes too in court today. Might not have been though."  
  
"And you couldn't just ask her to confirm her decision?"  
  
"She says she can't talk to me outside the court room without you present for the appearance of impropriety and the Admiral's rules."  
  
"I forgot about that. So I take it you're sleeping on my couch again if she doesn't make a decision tonight."  
  
"Looks like it." 


	51. Chapter 51

"I have decided on a ruling. Please rise." Mac instructed. Harm, Sturgis and Lt Halcroft rose. "Lt Halcroft, this court has found you guilty of the charge against you. However due to the fact that you have made efforts towards restoration your sentence has been reduced. You are sentenced to barracks restriction for seven days with a loss of pay. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
"Was there something you wished to say Cmdr Rabb?" Mac asked as Harm pulled a face.  
  
"No your honour."  
  
"Good. This court martial is adjourned." She banged her gavel.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mac can I talk to you for a minute?" Harm asked as he entered her office.  
  
"Harm can we talk when we get home? I've got to go and pick Jenny up."  
  
"Is she still at the crèche?" Harm enquired.  
  
"No, Harriet took her home with her, I didn't think the court martial would have taken this long. She needed to go to bed."  
  
"Okay. But can I ask you something first?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes I accepted your proposal and I'm expecting a very nice ring at some point." Mac said answering the question she knew he was about to ask.  
  
"I think I can manage that. I'll see you at home."  
  
"Yes." Mac kissed his cheek before heading out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So honestly what made you pick today of all days?" Mac asked as they sat curled up on the sofa?"  
  
"Seemed a good a day as any. Besides you said you wanted to take things slowly, I thought three weeks was slow enough."  
  
"It works for me. Harriet thinks it's rather sweet."  
  
"She does?" He questioned.  
  
"Don't get any strange ideas flyboy she agrees with me that you have bad timing. A rather subtle hint, don't ask me anything that requires great thought or a response before a trial. It could cause a problem with my train of thought."  
  
"So that's why you found my client guilty?" He asked.  
  
"No your client was guilty he just happened to have tried to make up for the incident so he got a reduced sentence."  
  
"I see. Now you mentioned something about a ring?"  
  
"It's traditional." She said seriously.  
  
"Any ideas what you'd like?" Harm asked.  
  
"You can pick, as long as it's not to big and clunky. I have to be able to wear it to work and with Jenny anything too big would just get in the way."  
  
"So you're not going to help me?"  
  
"Most men usually buy the ring before they propose. Besides I'd like it to be a surprise."  
  
"Hey what can I say I'm different?"  
  
"That you are. I do have a suggestion though."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Call Trish and Frank. They'd probably like to know, then your Mom can think about buying a hat."  
  
"What is it with women, weddings and hats?" Harm asked.  
  
"Tradition. Like women having a thing for men in uniform, law of nature."  
  
"Why do women have a thing for men in uniform?" Harm asked.  
  
"It's ingrained in our genes, it probably goes back thousand of years before this but think about it, do you know the story of St George and the dragon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This village was being attacked by a dragon, they offered sacrifices like sheep but it didn't stop the dragon. So the village decided to sacrifice a women, lots were drawn and it was decided the King's daughter would make the noble sacrifice of dying to protect her village. So she was tied to a tree and had to wait for the dragon to come and eat her. St George came riding through and saw her, he killed the dragon and rescued the King's daughter."  
  
"What's this got to do with men in uniform?"  
  
"Noble men like that were usually knights, and knights wear suits of armour. So genetically ingrained in women is the fact that men in uniforms will protect and defend them. Not that we need them to these days."  
  
"So it's a weakness thing?"  
  
"No, but it could also be because they look hot. I mean some of those fire men?" Mac liked her lips. Harm began to tickle her. "Stop, I mean you look hot in you're dress whites and gold wings."  
  
"That's better. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: The idea about why women like men in uniforms is all my own. It's just a theory that's evolved over time. 


	52. Chapter 52

"Harriet can I see you in my office?" Harm asked the next day.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet got up from her desk and followed Harm to his office and waited while he closed the door. "How can I help sir?"  
  
"I understand you talked to Mac yesterday."  
  
"Yes sir. We had lunch." Harriet confirmed.  
  
"She told you I proposed."  
  
"Yes sir, congratulations by the way."  
  
"Thank you. I need to go and buy a ring I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"I can't sir; Colonel Mackenzie called earlier and asked me not to help you. She said that this was something that should be chosen from your heart so you should choose it yourself."  
  
"She's quick. If you can help me any suggestions as to who can?"  
  
"She's probably called all the women you know sir, so if you're really can't pick one yourself as one of your male friends. But this really is something you should choose yourself sir. This is something she'll have for a long time, she'll love anything you buy because it's from you."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"One hint sir, don't buy anything too big or gaudy, simple and classic is the best option."  
  
"Thank you." Harm winked at her. "You'd better get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sturgis." Harm said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mac called I can't help. But congratulations anyway."  
  
"Did she call everyone?" Harm sighed.  
  
"Looks like it. She wants you to choose something yourself. Good luck." He slapped his arm. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks." Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday 0938 A jewellers somewhere in DC  
  
"Can I help you sir?" A perky shop assistant asked Harm.  
  
"I'm looking for an engagement ring."  
  
"Did you have anything specific in mind?"  
  
"Not really, my fiancée is pretty definite about the fact I choose it myself. She called all my friends and told them not to help me."  
  
"I see. Well lets start at the beginning what type of setting do you want we have gold, white gold, platinum and silver."  
  
"White Gold I think."  
  
"Okay, next step do you want a diamond?" She asked "Or does she have another favourite gemstone?"  
  
"Maybe a diamond with some other stones?"  
  
"Did you want a large stone?"  
  
"No, she said to get something that was practical. You see she's a Marine judge and we have a two and half month old daughter, she doesn't want anything to big that will get in her way."  
  
"If you give me a few minutes I'll be back with a selection for you to look at."  
  
"Thanks." Harm murmured nervously.  
  
She returned a few minutes later with a tray of rings. Harm looked at the rings, honestly what did he know about picking a ring. He remembered the ring Mic had brought Mac they had been engaged. He'd hated that ring, he'd been glad when Mac had returned it and told him that she wouldn't marry him.  
  
"So does anything jump out at you sir?" The assistant asked.  
  
"That one." Harm pointed out the ring which stood out and thought about how it reminded him of Mac, delicate, striking and make a definite impression. The ring consisted of a small diamond, each side mounted with sapphires and amethysts.  
  
"It's a good choice sir," The assistant held it out for him to see. Harm examined the ring, he took a look at the other ones.  
  
"I'll take this one."  
  
"Did you want the matching wedding band?" The assistant asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What ring size is your fiancée?" Harm told her, she returned a few seconds later with two ring boxes. "Was there anything else sir?" She asked.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"If you just come to the till we'll take care of the bill." 


	53. Chapter 53

Sunday 1132  
  
"Mac?" Harm called as he looked round the house for her. He found her hanging washing on the line.  
  
"Hi flyboy. Did you enjoy your run?" She asked as she kissed him.  
  
"Yeah. I had a call on my cell I need to go to the airfield and check a few things out on Sarah, I thought maybe you and Jenny would like to come we could have a picnic?"  
  
"I'd like that but I'm not sure about Jenny and the noise."  
  
"She'll be fine. There is a field by the airstrip which is reasonably quiet you can set up the picnic there she should be okay, besides being around planes is in her genes she'll get used to it."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you go and pack the food and I'll get Jenny ready?"  
  
"Already done. I called at the deli on the way home."  
  
"Organised, did you find anyone to go shopping with you yet?" She teased as she picked up the washing basket and the baby alarm.  
  
"No, not since you called practically everyone I know and told them not to help me." He stated crossing him arms knowing he had already brought the ring the day before.  
  
"Never mind, by the way you might want to shower before we leave." She said as she walked past him into the house.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Airfield 12.07  
  
"Why don't you set up over there?" He indicated the middle of the field, "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, come on Jenny, lets get comfy while Daddy plays with his little yellow bi-plane."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I know you were meant to." She called over her shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you all set?"  
  
"Yeah." Harm replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" The man tried to confirm.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Good luck, I'll see you when you get down then," He closed the plane door and backed away so it could prepare for take off.  
  
"We're at ten thousand feet Commander, whenever you're ready." The pilot called to Harm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Look Jenny some idiot jumped out of a plane." Mac said as she saw a parachute open and begin its gentle decent down to the ground. Mac watched as it got closer, "I think your Daddy picked the wrong place for us to sit." Mac said as she picked up Jenny in case she had to move out of the parachutist's way. "Ah sweetheart." Mac said as Jenny started to cry, "He's not going to hurt you. He's just flying the stupid way. You're Daddy flies planes they have big wings and at least some control over them, not like parachutes which only count on there being enough uplift to keep them in the air. See his feet will touch the ground in a few minutes by then hopefully Daddy will have finished looking at his plane and we can have lunch."  
  
A minute later the parachutist touched down and quickly detached his shoot and made his way over to Mac.  
  
"Harm?" Mac exclaimed as he knelt down.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie I love you. Marry me." He said holding out the ring box.  
  
"Oh Harm. I love you too." Jenny cooed. "Jenny says I should say yes."  
  
"She's smart."  
  
"Of course I'll marry you big idiot, as long as you promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never, ever jump out of a plane again."  
  
"Ah, and here I was thinking I was being romantic."  
  
"And I was here explaining to Jenny that only crazy people jump out of planes. It's a beautiful ring Harm, see what you can do if you put your mind to it."  
  
"Do you want to put it on?" He asked as he sat next to her. Mac nodded as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"It's perfect thank you." She said kissing him.  
  
_- ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry this idea came to me when I when I saw a box of milk tray chocolates. Anyone who's British would probably remember the Cadbury's Milk Tray man and the all because the lady loves. This is a definite inspiration for this chapter. 


	54. Chapter 54

Monday 1117 JAG headquarters.  
  
"Rabb, Turner my office now." AJ yelled across the bullpen. Harm and Sturgis quickly stopped there debate and crossed to AJ's office. "Close the door and sit down." He waited for them to follow his instructions.  
  
"I need you both to go home and pack your flight leaves in just over an hour."  
  
"Where are we going sir?" Harm asked.  
  
"Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. We've had an allegation of racism, an African American Lieutenant is alleging he received low mark on his fit reps because Commander is and I'm quoting 'systematically racist'. I need you both down there to investigate this."  
  
"Yes sir." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Here's all the information I could pull at short notice." AJ handed them a file. "Someone will meet you when your plane lands and wear camouflage gear we don't you getting shot by the Cuban's."  
  
"Yes sir. How long do you think we'll be gone?" Harm asked.  
  
"As long as your investigation lasts Commander. You're plane leaves at 1230; I want you to report in with JAG daily any allegations aren't to be mention unless to me. These people are fanatical about their jobs and they have a very strong chain of command, but these are very serious allegations. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." They both got up and left.  
  
"I've got to leave Mac a message, she's in court this morning and I was supposed to pick Jenny up tonight."  
  
"You do that. I'll meet you downstairs I need to get some things from my office."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Colonel, there is a message for you." One of her aids said as Mac exited the court room for the lunch recess.  
  
"From who?" She asked.  
  
"Commander Rabb ma'am." He handed her a hastily scribbled message.  
  
I've had to go to Cuba on a case I'll call you as soon as I can. I don't know when I'll be back. Harriet said to call her if you need her to pick Jenny up. I love you both, Harm.  
  
"Thanks." Mac said. "I'll be over at the JAG offices if anyone needs me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, I take it you got Commander Rabbs message." Harriet said as she saw Mac.  
  
"Yes, Guantanamo?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Oh he brought you a ring lets see." Harriet said taking Mac's hand. "It's gorgeous, the Commander certainly has good taste."  
  
"I think so." She smiled. "He jumped out of a plane to give it to me."  
  
"Wow. That's very romantic."  
  
"It's also very dangerous, but his heart was in the right place."  
  
"He mentioned that you might need me to collect Jenny this afternoon."  
  
"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the evidence takes to present and how long the jury are out. Can I call you and let you know?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Colonel it's nice to see you." AJ said as he saw her.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Admiral, are the wheels of justice still turning here in JAG?"  
  
"It would appear so; I've been hearing some good reports on your skills as a judge."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm beginning to enjoy it."  
  
"Good, Did Commander Rabb inform you that he'd been called away?"  
  
"Yes sir, I just came to discuss Lieutenant Sims collecting Jenny in case the court case runs over today."  
  
"I see. If you have any difficulties let me know, I can always baby sit."  
  
"Thank you sir. Most of this week has been assigned for this case so I should be okay, but thank you for the offer." 


	55. Chapter 55

RING RING.  
  
"Hang on Jenny," Mac said as the phone woke her up and she dropped the basket of laundry down the stairs and had to jump over it to get to where Jenny was sat in her bouncing chair crying. Mac plucked her out and put her on her shoulder and grabbed the still ringing phone.  
  
"Hello." She managed to say as she had her phone propped under her chin.  
  
"You sound flustered. Is Jenny okay?"  
  
"The phone woke her, I dropped the laundry basket down the stairs and hang on wait a minute." She dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen where a pan of water was boiling over. She switched the hob off and headed back to pick up the phone. "Sorry."  
  
"What happened now?" He asked.  
  
"Pan boiling over." She said as Jenny let out another wail.  
  
"Sorry sounds like I called at a bad time."  
  
"Can you sing to her for me that usually quietens her down."  
  
"Sure put her on."  
  
"Jenny, Daddy wants to talk to you." Mac held the phone up to Jenny's ear.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I want you to a good girl for Mommy while I'm away." Mac heard him say before began to sing.  
  
~Are you lonesome tonight,  
  
do you miss me tonight?  
  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
  
Does your memory stay to a brighter sunny day  
  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?~  
  
Jenny cooed.  
  
"Be a good girl and go to sleep for your Mom."  
  
"Thank you." Mac whispered as she propped the phone back under her chin. "So how's Cuba?"  
  
"Very strict. I don't know how long I'll be away, we've got interviews set up for tomorrow and if we find something it could be a while before I get back."  
  
"I know. It's part of the job, just be careful and don't piss off the wrong people. I don't want you getting shot before I get you to set a date."  
  
"Anytime you like Mac, just say the word and I'll be there."  
  
"You should be careful throwing around offers like that Commander you never know when someone might take you up on that."  
  
"As long as it's you who takes up the offer Mac, I have no problem with that."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind flyboy."  
  
"So are you going to be able to cope all by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine, We've got good friends that will help, even the Admiral offered to baby-sit if I get held up in court."  
  
"This from a guy called his dog Dammit."  
  
"Hey, a port in a storm, besides it's my court room, so I should be able to finish at a reasonable time. I spoke to Helen she said she can keep Jenny for an extra hour a day."  
  
"If it gets really desperate call Mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming out for a few days."  
  
"Harm, your Mom has a life I can't just call her every time I need a babysitter, she lives on the other side of the country."  
  
"But isn't that what grandparents are for?"  
  
"When they live in a ten mile radius yes, not when they live over two and a half thousand miles away Harm you have to be practical."  
  
"Okay, I was just saying. I'd better go, Sturgis just turned up."  
  
"Be careful, we love you and I'll take to you soon."  
  
"I love you too." Mac listen as the phone went dead.  
  
"Well I'd better tidy and then get you to bed young lady. You've had a long day." 


	56. Chapter 56

Friday 1411  
  
"Can you describe the car you saw?" The prosecuting attorney asked.  
  
"Yes sir, it was a cherry red 1979 corvette, the front headlight was broken and there was a large scratch all down one side."  
  
"And how fast would you say the car was going Ensign?" He asked.  
  
"Objection, calls for speculation on the behalf of the witness." The defence attorney said adamantly.  
  
"Your honour the witness is in the logistics corps, he is the personal driver of Admiral Westley."  
  
"Objection overruled. You can answer the question Ensign."  
  
"Yes Your Honour, the car was going approximately 80 miles an hour."  
  
"No further questions your honour." The prosecutor stated.  
  
"Does the defence have any questions for this witness?"  
  
"Just one your honour. Ensign if the car was going 80 miles an hour, how can you be so sure exactly what type of car it was and what damage was done?"  
  
"I have a similar car at home. As for the damage sir, I heard the car coming down the road so I turned to look at it and that when I noticed the damaged headlight I saw the scratch down the side."  
  
"No further questions your honour."  
  
"Call your next witness Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes your honour the prosecution calls."  
  
"Wait a minute." Mac said as her aid entered the court room. Mac beckoned her over.  
  
"Sorry your honour but you have a urgent message." She handed her a note.  
  
"Thank you." Mac read the note. "Court stands in recess until 0900 Monday morning." She banged her gavel.  
  
"Your honour?" Both the lawyers asked.  
  
"Approach the bench." Both lawyers stood in front of her. "Look my daughter is sick and I need to take her to the hospital, we're at a point a where we can recess, but I have to leave do you understand."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Both replied.  
  
"Good." Mac rose and headed out of the court room to her office where she grabbed her bag and her car keys. "I'm on my cell." She called to the aid.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"How is she?" Mac said as she rushed into the crèche.  
  
"She has a fever; I've tried cooling her in a bath of luke warm water but it didn't help. I'm sorry to interrupt your day." Mac picked Jenny up.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart Mommy's here." She rubbed her hand down the back of her head. "She's really hot, I'm going to take her to the hospital, you did the right thing."  
  
"I'd come with you but I have to stay and keep an eye on the other children."  
  
"I know, I'll let you know what happens."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
"Excuse me my daughter is burning up." Mac yelled as she entered the Emergency Room.  
  
"Here let me see." A doctor took Jenny from her. "How old is she?"  
  
"Eleven weeks. Her name is Jenny." Mac said finally allowing herself to become anxious. The Doctor laid Jenny on a bed and took her temperature.  
  
"102. Well that's a nice little fever you've got there honey." She smiled at Jenny who was wriggling uncomfortably. "I'll give her something to reduce the fever and some fluids then I'll run a few tests to see if we can determine what's causing this."  
  
"But she'll be okay."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just need to get her fever down, sometimes babies get fevers for no apparent reason. Why don't you take a seat and I'll go and get the paperwork for you to fill out while I try and help Jenny."  
  
"Okay." Mac sat down and stroked her hand over Jenny's forehead. "It'll be okay sweetheart the Doctor is going to help you."  
  
The Doctor returned a few minute later, and set the paper work on the bed and insert an IV in to Jenny's arm which made her cry.  
  
"Shush. I know sweetheart."  
  
"Is there anyone I can call for you?" The Doctor asked after she had drawn a blood sample and given Jenny something to take down her fever.  
  
"Her father is away at the moment and every else is at work. So it's just us for now."  
  
"Right now the best thing you can do for her is sit and talk to her keep her calm. I'll leave the paperwork with you, we should see results soon so I'll come back and check on her in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Mac turned back to Jenny. "Everything's going to be okay honey Mommy's here." 


	57. Chapter 57

"Colonel Mackenzie." A nurse said coming up to Mac.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her yet?" Mac asked.  
  
"We're still waiting for the test results; her temperature is coming down though. She's a very cute little girl."  
  
"Umm, thanks. I don't think I could cope if anything happened to her."  
  
"She'll be fine. A fever is a sign that she's fight something, she probably inherited some of that Marine fighting spirit."  
  
"Her father's in the Navy. Hopefully she didn't get to many of the squid genes." Mac managed a week smile.  
  
"Did someone call him for you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"He's out of the country, I have a number for him but I rather he just did his job and didn't have anything to distract him."  
  
"Okay, is there anyone else I can call for you ma'am?"  
  
"Neither of us have any family in the area and most of our friends are lawyers at JAG and they have to work."  
  
"Let me know if you need anything and the doctor will let you know as soon as the test results are back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Coffee Room Jag Headquarters.  
  
"Lieutenant Simons, I thought you would be in court for the rest of the afternoon." AJ said as he entered the coffee room.  
  
"Admiral." The Lieutenant nodded. "Colonel Mackenzie called a recess until Monday, something to do with her daughter and a hospital."  
  
"There is something wrong with Jenny?" AJ said startled.  
  
"I believe so sir."  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled as he marched out towards his office.  
  
"Yes Admiral." Tiner said jumping to his feet.  
  
"Call Bethesda, find out if they have a Jennifer Rabb as a patient." AJ instructed.  
  
"Sir, is that Jennifer Rabb as in."  
  
"Yes, do it discreetly." AJ said interrupting.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Admiral." Tiner said as he entered AJ's office.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Sir, they confirmed they had a Jennifer Rabb as a patient but couldn't say anymore as I'm not a relative."  
  
"Tiner I'm going out of the office for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes sir, you'll be at Bethesda if we need to contact you?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Yes, Mac needs someone to be there and as I sent Harm to Cuba I'm going to offer my support. Keep this quiet though I want this office kept running smoothly."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So Colonel how are you holding up?" The doctor asked as she entered the room.  
  
"I'll probably be better when I find out what's wrong with my daughter."  
  
"Well the test results are back, she has a viral infection."  
  
"But she's going to be okay right?"  
  
"She'll be fine, I'd like to admit her over night and set her up on an antibiotic drip to help her fight the infection, but she should be fine in a couple days."  
  
"Thank you." She turned back to Jenny. "Hear that sweetheart you're going to be okay."  
  
"Colonel, there is an Admiral Chegwidden in reception he ask me to tell you he was here."  
  
"There Admiral's here? The only people who know I'm here are my aid and Helen."  
  
"Would you like me to send him in, while I wait for confirmation on an ETA for a bed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Mac, how is she?" AJ asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"She has a viral infection, they're keeping her in overnight to give her antibiotics to fit. They say she bell fine in a couple days."  
  
"That's good. Do you want me to recall Harm?" AJ offered.  
  
"No. I'm sure whatever he's doing in Cuba is important I don't want him recalled."  
  
"He'd want to be here."  
  
"I know, but if he was here he'd insist on being the strong one so I'd breakdown. I can handle this sir. Thank you for coming down though."  
  
"I thought you could do with someone to sit with you."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Mac asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Simons, he told me you'd recessed the court because you had to take Jenny to the hospital. I had Tiner call and find out if you were here." 


	58. Chapter 58

A/N : Thanks to Alicia for pointing out that antibiotics are no use for viral infections but for the sake of this fic the doctor is just giving Jenny something to make her feel better and keep her temperature down.  
  
_ _--------- --------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------_ _  
  
Three hours later.  
  
"We'll take her upstairs now." The nurse said as she entered the room.  
  
"Okay. Can I go with her?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course, but I'd suggest you go and get a cup of coffee Colonel, you can come and see her once we've got her settled." Mac looked at AJ for answers.  
  
"Come on Mac, we'll get you something to eat as well, you need to keep up your strength too." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Mac nodded. AJ gave the nurse an okaying glance. She set about unlocking the wheels of the gurney and attaching the bag of fluids it.  
  
"I'd better check in with JAG make sure they haven't burned down the building in my absence and all." Mac managed a half smile at AJ's comment. "Would you like me to ask Harriet to stop by?"  
  
"Don't involve her, everything is going to be fine besides this is the first weekend both she and Bud have had off together for a while we should let them enjoy it."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"You can go to sir, don't get me wrong it was very kind of you to stay with me but you don't need to I'll be alright and so will Jenny."  
  
"I'll contact JAG but I'm staying for a few more hours yet. The idea that Naval men are stubborn is something you're going to have get used to since you're marrying into it."  
  
"Not a chance sir, once a Marine always a Marine, and with all due respect Admiral no squid is going to change that."  
  
"I'll take your word for that."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday 1143  
  
RING RING  
  
"Roberts," Harriet said as she answered the phone  
  
"Harriet it's Harm."  
  
"Hello sir, how's the case going?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Fine. But that's not why I called have you seen Mac?"  
  
"Not for a few days she's been busy with her court case, apparently the prosecution had a lot of witnesses to get through. Why?"  
  
"I can't get hold of her. I've been trying since last night, she's not picking up the phone and I'm getting worried."  
  
"Maybe she switched the ringer off so as not to wake Jenny?" Harriet suggested.  
  
"Maybe but she knows I call every night. But I still can't get hold of her, I've been trying since 0700 she's still no picking up."  
  
"It is possible she went out, would you like me to try and track her down and have her call you sir."  
  
"Thanks Harriet, that would make me feel better. I just want to know they're both okay."  
  
"I'll talk to you soon sir, good luck with your investigation."  
  
"Thanks Harriet. See you soon."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Three hours later.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Chegwidden." AJ said as he snatched up his phone.  
  
"Sorry to bother you on a weekend but it's Lieutenant Sims."  
  
"It's not a problem Harriet, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have seen Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb is having problems contacting her and I said I'd try and locate her for him."  
  
"I know exactly where she is. She's been at Bethesda all night with Jenny, she probably forgot about Harm calling."  
  
"Is something wrong with Jenny?" Harriet asked with concern.  
  
"She has a viral infection, they kept her in over night to monitor her and make sure her temperature doesn't go back up. She'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"Why didn't she call Commander Rabb I'm sure he would have wanted to know about this?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Jenny's going to be okay, she knows Harm would steal a plane or swim across the ocean to get back here, she knows what he's doing is important so she doesn't want him bothered. She asked me not to tell him and we both have to respect her wishes."  
  
"Yes sir. Do you think it would be okay if I went to the hospital?"  
  
"I think she'd like that I wanted to call you yesterday but she asked me not to. Perhaps you could take her a change of clothes, she was still in her uniform when I left last night."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you for the information and enjoy your weekend."  
  
"You too Lieutenant. Goodbye." 


	59. Chapter 59

"Do you mind if I come in ma'am?" Harriet asked as she stood hesitantly in the doorway of Jenny's hospital room.  
  
"Harriet, of course you can come in."  
  
"How's she doing?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Her temperature is back down, but they've decided not to release her until tomorrow just in case. But she should be back to normal in a few days."  
  
"That's good news. I brought you a change of clothes." Harriet held out a bag to Mac.  
  
"Thanks. How did you know I was here anyway, did the Admiral call you?"  
  
"No, I called him; he told me where you were."  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Mac asked as Jenny stirred.  
  
"Harm called a few hours ago he was worried when he couldn't get hold of you so he asked me to track you down and ask you to call him."  
  
"I'm sorry you've been running round Harriet, I totally forgot about him calling."  
  
"I can stay for a while, why don't you go and change, get something to eat and call Harm. I'll sit with Jenny." Harriet offered.  
  
"Thanks Harriet. I'll be back soon sweetheart." Mac kissed Jenny's forehead.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mac walked up and down waiting for the phone to connect, she'd had to go outside since she wasn't allowed to use her cell phone inside the hospital, something to do with equipment.  
  
"Rabb." Harm said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi it's me."  
  
"Mac, where the hell have you been I've been trying to call you since last night?"  
  
"Sorry, I had to switch the ringer off on the phone, when Jenny went to sleep I was exhausted and I didn't to wake her up so I could have a decent nights sleep." Mac said trying to convince herself that she was lying to him for a good reason. "She woke up early so we went out, I forgot about switching my cell on."  
  
"That's okay I was just worried about you both, I thought something had happened to you."  
  
"We're both going to be fine, so how's the investigation going?" Mac asked.  
  
"We haven't been able to find evidence either way yet. We should be at least another week. I miss you both."  
  
"We miss you too. Just be careful okay, don't go getting shot."  
  
"I won't, I'll call you tonight okay."  
  
"Umm, don't worry about it, we're going out tonight and when we get back it'll be late and I don't want Jenny woken up."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harm asked. 'damn' Mac cursed herself why couldn't she have said something else.  
  
"Rachel, who I met in the doctor's office is having a baby shower tonight and she invited me, she said I could bring Jenny." Mac said saying the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"Have fun. I'd better go Sturgis is starting to give me funny looks."  
  
"Be careful, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye Mac."  
  
"Bye Harm." Mac said before she hung up. The guilt hit her, she hated lying to him, but it seemed like a necessary evil.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Did you get hold of him?" Harriet asked as Mac got back.  
  
"Yes, I told him I'm going to a baby shower tonight so he won't call and wonder where I am again."  
  
"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Yes, but not until he's back. He probably won't speak to me for a few days but he'll get over it."  
  
"He'll just be angry that you didn't let him be here for you. You and Jenny mean the world to and he would want to be here."  
  
"Harriet you're making me feel worse about lying. If he wasn't in JAG he'd off flying a plane on some Nimitz carrier and wouldn't be able to come back anyway. He's doing his job and making sure justice is being served, it's easier to leave him be."  
  
"If you say so Mac." 


	60. Chapter 60

Friday 1923  
  
"Mac?" Harm called as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
"Harm?" Mac said running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ninja-girl did you miss me?" He asked as he pulled Mac into a hug.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Harm kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I miss you too. Jenny in bed?"  
  
"She fell asleep a few minutes ago."  
  
"How's she been?" He asked releasing her.  
  
"She's fine now."  
  
"Now?" He questioned.  
  
"There's something I didn't tell you. Jenny got a viral infection, she's better now."  
  
"She's better now?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes, although she spent last weekend in the hospital because her fever spiked on Friday."  
  
"She was in the hospital, why the hell did you call me I would have been on the first plane back."  
  
"They said she was going to be okay and she is, I didn't call you because you were doing your job and as much as I wanted you here, the Navy doesn't work like that. You have to go where you are ordered to go and do what you're ordered to do and I can't interfere with that."  
  
"But this is Jenny we're talking about, screw the Navy. Mac I would have wanted to be here."  
  
"Harm, you can't disobey orders, that why people end up needing JAG representatives and end up in my court room and I wasn't going to let you wreck you're career. If it had been anything more serious I would have called you in a heartbeat."  
  
"You weren't at a baby shower were you?"  
  
"No, and I'm sorry I lied to you, it seemed necessary."  
  
"Mac, how am I suppose to trust you if you don't tell me the truth, I thought we were supposed to be in this together, for better or worse and all that. Jenny is my daughter too and you can't keep cutting me out and using our jobs as an excuse. It won't work if you keep pushing me away."  
  
"I know." Mac mumbled.  
  
"So why do you keep doing it?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said after a minute.  
  
"You know I'm not going anywhere right? I love you and Jenny, you're my life, you're more important to me than the Navy." Mac nodded. "But we're going to work this out Mac."  
  
"I know." "Right now I need a shower but we'll talk this through when we're done."  
  
Mac nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Harm kissed her on the forehead before going upstairs. 


	61. Chapter 61

"So?" Harm said as he came back stairs rubbing his hair dry in a towel, he'd changed out of his uniform into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Mac was sat hugging a pillow on the couch.  
  
"So." Mac repeated.  
  
"I looked in on her she seems fine." Harm said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"She is. The doctor says she'll be a bit sleep for a few more days but all here blood tests are normal, so are her pulse, breathing and temperature."  
  
"So what happened?" He asked.  
  
"I got a call from the crèche while I was in court, I took a recess and took her to the hospital because she had a fever, you're supposed to do that if they're under three months old. I read it in a book somewhere."  
  
"Mac you're babbling."  
  
"Sorry, they ran a few tests, put her on a drip and gave her something to take her temperature down. By the time the test results came back the Admiral had turned up, one of the lawyers in the trial told him why I'd put the court in recess. He offered to recall you, I told him not to and he stayed with us until about two in the morning."  
  
"If he offered why didn't you let him recall me, he's our friend as well as our boss?"  
  
"Harm, if you'd been off flying he could have recalled you just because Jenny had a virus."  
  
"But I wasn't I was in Cuba on a pointless investigation that turned up nothing."  
  
"But at the time you didn't know it was pointless." Mac countered. "Besides would you really want to leave your best friend in a place where they were accused of racism and somewhere it is easy to get shot if you're wearing the wrong uniform?"  
  
"Mac, Sturgis is a grown man and a Naval Officer he can handle himself and anyone who comes after him. He would have been fine. But Mac I honestly don't think that the reason you didn't call me is to do with work, it's something else."  
  
"Harm, I . . . ." She stopped.  
  
"Come on Mac we've know each other a long time you can tell me anything, I mean we're getting married for god's sake or have you changed your mind?"  
  
"No of course not. I love you and I love Jenny. It's just. . . "  
  
"It's just what Mac?" Harm encouraged.  
  
"I don't know. God I need therapy." She got up and flung the cushion back on the sofa and headed for the kitchen and put on the kettle.  
  
"Mac, look at me." Harm said putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around. "What is it? There's something going in on that head of yours and I need you to tell me what it is so I can help fix it so I can get my Marine back." He kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. Tears began to run down her face.  
  
"Harm, I don't know why I keep pushing you away, honestly I don't. I can't explain it, I actually think I do need therapy to sort this out. Maybe a shrink could help me figure out why this is happening."  
  
"If that's what you need we'll sort it out, you just need to remember we're in this together, whatever happens."  
  
A/N: I know this is short but I've got exams coming up. Like on Monday. Does anyone know where I can find some of Mac's background, I mean like her parents, her relationship with her Uncle Matt, why she joined the Marines that sort of thing. I know about her father being an alcoholic and her marrying some guy when she was young and drunk who died, and that her Uncle Matt saved her, but I think I'm going to need some more details for the next few chapters. Thanks 


	62. Chapter 62

Mac waited hesitantly outside the office, she shuffled about in her chair unable to get comfortable. She knew she needed to do this but she was still unsure.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie. Please come in." Dr Jordan said from the office doorway.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Please take a seat where you feel comfortable." Mac sat down. "I'll start by telling you a little about the type of therapy we do here and how you should expect to feel afterwards. Then you can tell me a little about what you expect out of this session and why you're seeking therapy at all." Mac nodded and she began to explain.  
  
"The reason I'm here is because I'm screwing up my relationship with my fiancé by not trusting him and I keep pushing him away from me and our daughter and I don't know why."  
  
"I see. We've got another hour and a half today. So why don't you tell me about him? For starters where did you meet?"  
  
"We met in a Rose Garden."  
  
"Sounds romantic." She said.  
  
"I guess, but we at a military function, when we were introduced he kept looking at me like he'd seen a ghost. I later found I was the spitting image of an ex -girlfriend who had been killed. The only difference was that Diane was in the Navy and I'm a Marine."  
  
"And how did that make you feel?"  
  
"I don't know it was a strange thing. Then we were made partners which meant we spent a lot of time together, we got closer, but when we were on the trail of Diane's killers that was the first he kissed me because he thought I was Diane because I was dressed in a Navy uniform."  
  
"What happened after that?" Dr Jordan asked.  
  
"We got closer, he became my best friend we were there when we needed each other. When he went to Russia to find out what happened to his father I went with him."  
  
"That's a long way to go for someone, even your best friend."  
  
"He needed me, even though he didn't think he did so I went. He needed the support, it was hard on him when he found the truth about what happened." She paused.  
  
"Go on," She encouraged.  
  
"Then I got engaged to someone else and he started dating another woman."  
  
"I see so what happened to this other guy?"  
  
"Harm's plane went down the night of the rehearsal dinner. I need had to go after him I was so scared I'd lost him, after that I couldn't go through with the wedding."  
  
"His plane went down? I thought Commander Rabb was a lawyer?"  
  
"He is, but before he was a lawyer he was a pilot, something happened and they thought he had night blindness so he trained to be a Naval lawyer instead. Later they found out there had been a misdiagnosis so he went back to doing his six monthly quals so he can fly. He was transferred back to flying for three months when I was pregnant."  
  
"So you're both lawyers with the JAG corps?"  
  
"I actually was made a judge when I went back after maternity leave, there weren't enough and it was better hours and it meant weren't in the same direct change of command."  
  
"And how did he take the fact that you had a higher powered job than him?"  
  
"He was very sportive but then again my job has always been higher powered. Before when I was a lawyer I was also the Admiral's chief of staff and for most of the time I out ranked him."  
  
"So how did you get together?"  
  
"I think only reason I realised I felt anything more for him than friendship was when I admitted that I was in love with to a friend by accident. We were having a discussion about why Harm and I always bickered and flirted and it sort of slipped out when I was trying to deny everything. After that I hid everything, but something happened."  
  
"What happened?" She encouraged.  
  
"Harm was having a really bad weekend and got very drunk. He called me and I went over to check on him and we ended up in bed. I left in the middle of the night and the next day I pretend nothing more than him kissing me had happened, which was all he remember anyway. Two months later, I started throwing up in a staff meeting and one of my colleagues took me to the hospital because we thought I had food poisoning. It turned out I was pregnant with Jenny. I didn't tell him I was pregnant for a week because he was in the middle of an important trial and he needed to concentrate on that. When I did tell him we had an argument about why I hadn't told him we'd slept together." Mac paused before continuing. "He stormed off and went back to his mother's in La Jolla for the weekend. While he was gone the Admiral wanted to send him on assignment, but since he wasn't there sent me instead. I was only gone a week but while I was gone the Secretary of the Navy sent him on a TAD assignment flight a fighter jet. He was only supposed to be gone six weeks initially but in the end he was gone three months."  
  
"That had to be tough."  
  
"We emailed each other every few days and he got the Admiral to set up a conference call when I a client died. Everything was going fine, I missed him like crazy but we got through it, it was when he came back there were problems."  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Every time he tried to get close or involved with me being pregnant, I pushed him away. I screamed at him and kicked him. He was actually being quite sweet and protective but at the time I couldn't see it."  
  
"And why do you think you didn't want him to get involved?"  
  
"I don't know, by the time he came back I was five months almost six months pregnant, I think I was just used to coping on my own so I had a hard time with anyone trying to help out. The day he got back I had managed to push back my scan so he came with me to the hospital, he had a broken wrist and a gash on his head he'd fallen down some stairs, but the it was really funny he fainted."  
  
"Really, I've never heard at anyone fainting at a scan."  
  
"Me either, but he of course insists that he didn't, military men don't faint, but the same thing happened when Jenny was born so I was thinking it wasn't just a fluke."  
  
"So how did you feel about that?"  
  
"The first time I laughed hysterically, the second I was in pain but I thought it was funny. He's this big tough Navy guy but he looked incredibly childlike lying flat out on the floor and he was in uniform both times."  
  
"I see so, were you together at this point?"  
  
"No. We didn't get together until after Jenny was born."  
  
-... TBC  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but I've had exams I've been revising for, they're over now so I should be able to get going with more chapters. 


	63. Chapter 63

"So what changed?" Dr Jordan asked.  
  
"I think I should go back to the day I went into labour. You see I was being stubborn and pigheaded so I insist on working right up until my due date. So when I was three days over due I went to Bethesda for a check up and on the way back I stopped in at JAG to say hi to everyone but the office was deserted except for Jason Tiner."  
  
"Jason Tiner?" Dr Jordan questioned.  
  
"He's a Petty Officer, he's Admiral Chedwiggen's personal aide I suppose. He was the only one in the office because everyone had gone on an bomb threat evacuation test. They were all out of the building, an important message came in for the Admiral so I stayed in the office in case anyone called. When Harm found I out was there he high tailed it up the stairs to the office to check I was ok, which is quite sweet if you think about it."  
  
"He was definitely showing concern. What happened next?"  
  
"Harm had work to do so Jason drove me home, but by the time we got there I had started having contractions. So I got him to drive me back to Bethesda. He offered to call Harm but I told him not to until it was certain I was in labour."  
  
"That doesn't too unreasonable, I mean if he was busy it was probably a good idea not to interrupt him unnecessarily."  
  
"It gets worse. Once I was confirmed, Jason offered to call him, but I insisted that he drive back to JAG and tell Harm in person, then get him to go to my apartment and my bag."  
  
"Why do you think you did that?" Dr Jordan asked.  
  
"To buy myself a little time I guess, I think I needed to know I could cope with the contractions before Harm came."  
  
"You didn't to show him that you were vulnerable and you could cope." Mac nodded. "From what I understand about the Marines they always try to be tough and on top of everything, not to show any weaknesses am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. If you let the enemy see your weakness and you can get killed, you have to take everything life throws at you and not show any reaction."  
  
"But be a Marine isn't who you are, is just part of what makes you you, you have other parts which you have to focus on too." Dr Jordan countered.  
  
"But being a Marine has been part of my life for so long, it was my stability after everything that went wrong before it. It was my saviour."  
  
"I think we need to deal with that in another session, why don't we finish talking about you and Harm got together."  
  
"After Jenny was born Harm was over at my apartment practically every hour he wasn't at work until I kicked him out. He's so good with her, he sings her to sleep. I knew I loved him for a long time, I didn't realise it until it said it to Sturgis, then I admitted it to Harriet when we went baby shopping, and then there was the woman at the doctor's office who got me to admit it to her. Once he was watching while I was asleep and when I woke up he was on my couch with Jenny asleep on his chest. It was so sweet."  
  
"I think you're digressing here Mac."  
  
"Sorry, one night he decided that I needed a decent nights sleep so he took Jenny back to his apartment without telling me. When I woke up and she wasn't there I was frantic, so when I went over to his apartment I screamed and him and slapped him across the face. I guess I broke down, he spent the night holding me in his arms. When I was still pregnant he said something about getting a place together and I accused him of wanting to control my life, but that night I agreed I thought it was the best idea."  
  
"Did you really think it was a good idea or did you just agree to because you were scared at the thought of losing Jenny?"  
  
"I'm sure, it seemed to be the right thing to do. I love him and I think I needed him there. So he bought us this really cute house, it's home. So one day when we were visiting I took the courage and kissed him and told him I loved him. I told him I wanted to take things slowly. So three weeks later he had a case in front of me, just before the court case he asked me to marry him. I yelled at him about having lousy timing. But I said yes."  
  
"Was it some big grand proposal?" Dr Jordan asked.  
  
"No. I think it was a more spur of the moment kind of proposal. I did insist that he chose the ring himself so I called all our friends and told them not to help him. He didn't make a bad choice." Mac showed the Doctor the ring. "That's when he did the big grand proposal. He took Jenny and I out to the airfield saying he had to check on his plane which is all so called Sarah after his grandmother I think, anyway Jenny and I were sat in this big patch of grass and he jumped out of a plane to propose."  
  
"Impressive, how can a girl say no to something like that."  
  
"I did want to say no, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. It's not like when Mic proposed and I took months to think it over before saying yes for the wrong reasons. Before you ask yes it was probably trying to hide my feelings for Harm. You think I'd be happy I've got everything I ever wanted, a job I love, a beautiful daughter, a guy who worships the ground I walk on, a safe and secure house. What else could I want right? But for some reason I still keep pushing him away."  
  
"So what happened to bring you here today?" Dr Jordan asked.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago Harm was sent on assignment for JAG and on the first Friday he was away, I got called to the crèche Jenny spiked a fever and I had to take her to the hospital. She spent to days there with a viral infection so they could monitor. Harm called one of our friends when he couldn't get a hold of me. When I called him back I lied to him about where I'd been and why I wouldn't be home that night."  
  
"Why did you lie to him?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. The Admiral offered to have him recalled but I told him not to. I told him that whatever Harm was doing was important and more importantly his job. If he wasn't in the JAG corps he couldn't have been recalled so I wasn't going to let them interfere. If I'd told him he would have been straight on a plane back and I couldn't let him ruin his career when I knew Jenny was going to be okay."  
  
"Sounds like you wanted to prove to yourself that you could cope on your own with a crisis. That if anything happened to him you would be cope by yourself, you could hold it together and get you and Jenny through it."  
  
"Do you really think that's what it is? A need to prove that I can do this myself?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sounds like it, but I'd also say you have some deeper issues we need to explore but we're out of time today. When would be a good time for you to have your next appointment?"  
  
"I've got a few days leave as I had to go back to work straight after Jenny got out of the hospital to finish a trial."  
  
"How would Monday at three suit you?" She asked after consulting her diary.  
  
"That would be good, I can leave Jenny in the crèche for a few hours. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you on Monday." 


	64. Chapter 64

"So how was therapy?" Harm asked as Mac sat on the couch after she got home.  
  
"Interesting. I've got another appointment on Monday." She said as she kicked her shoes off.  
  
"So any startling revelations?" He asked as he sat down and turned her so her feet were on his lap and he began rubbing her feet.  
  
"Not really, we basically talked about us."  
  
"So did you tell her how devastatingly handsome I look in my dress uniform?" He teased.  
  
"I think I managed to leave that out. However she does think jumping out of a plane to propose is very romantic."  
  
"See, I told it was."  
  
"But you'd be no good to me if the shoot didn't open." Mac shuffled closer until she was almost sitting on his lap.  
  
"Why do you have plans for me?" Mac didn't say anything she just let forward and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said against her lips.  
  
"I would." She mumbled.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sunday 0537  
  
"This is definitely a good way to wake up." Mac said as cuddled into Harm's arms and he pressed kisses into the back of her neck. "As much as I'd like to stay like this I'd better go and check on Jenny." She mumbled.  
  
"She'll let us know when she's awake." Harm managed in between kissing across the back of her shoulders. Mac rolled over and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute I promise." She said as she rolled out of bed and picked up his shirt off the floor and slipped it on a did a few of the buttons up.  
  
"You know you look good enough to eat." Harm said watching her.  
  
"And I thought you said I was the one who was always hungry. I'll be back." She padded her way across the hall to Jenny's room and looked over the crib at her sleeping daughter. Mac reached out her hand and touched her forehead to check her temperature, the way she had been doing constantly since she had come home from the hospital. She stood watching her breath in and out.  
  
"She's fine." Harm said slipping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"I know. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."  
  
"I know me too, but that's why you have to tell me when things happen so I can be here to protect you both." He hugged her tighter.  
  
"But what if you can't?" Mac mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Harm asked.  
  
"I said what if you can't. We can't watch her every second of everyday, things happen that are beyond your or my control. If the world went to war tomorrow, you'd be gone to fly your planes and although I wouldn't be on the front line they'd expect me to do my job what happens then?"  
  
"You can't think like that. What if's never make anyone feel better, you have to live for now. Life is too short, all that matters is I love you and I love Jenny and nothing is ever going to change that. We can't worry about things that may never happen we just have to concentrate on being a family."  
  
"I love you too you know." Mac managed to say.  
  
"I know. Let's go back to bed, before she wakes up and decides it's time for breakfast." 


	65. Chapter 65

Monday Dr Jordon's office.  
  
"So last time we talk about how you got together, but you said something about your past. Tell me about your childhood."  
  
"Ah, I don't like to talk about it." Mac said.  
  
"I can't help you figure out why you're pushing Harm away, unless I know where there is something in your subconscious that triggers you to do it. You don't have to tell me everything, just the basics if that helps." Dr Jordon said.  
  
"Basically my father was abusive, that's the best word to describe it. By the time I was fifteen my mother had enough and left. After that I started drinking to stop the pain, or at least to try and hide from it. It was difficult. At some point along the line, I married a guy called Chris, which was a big mistake and he was killed a few years ago and I was accused of murdering him. Not a good experience. But the major change was when I was in a car crash, my friend and I were both drunk, he died I lived. After that my Uncle Matt, got me sobered up and convinced me to join the Marines. Best move I ever made." She paused. "Then he was implemented in a theft all dramatic stuff. Let's just say my life has been dramatic."  
  
"Sounds it. That's a lot of information in one go. But I think I'm beginning to see what the problem is. Let's go into detail on a few of those things and well work through it."  
  
Forty minutes later they had discussed more details to some of the things Mac had mentioned about her life. Dr Jordon umm'd and ah'd in appropriate places and asked questions.  
  
"I think your main fear is being left alone. You've got friends and family who love you, but because it's happened to you so often you expect people who you love and that love you to leave. Your Mom left, your father emotionally abandoned you. Deep down inside I think you expect Harm to leave too, so you keep pushing him away so you know you can cope alone."  
  
"So what do I do about it?" Mac asked.  
  
"We have to work through it. But the main thing you should work on is learning to trust that Harm isn't going to leave, he isn't going to abandon you and Jenny. You have to let yourself be loved."  
  
"But I do trust him." Mac stated.  
  
"You may trust him to protect you and rescue when you need rescuing, but deep down you still expect him to leave you. I think you should go and talk to him about your fears it might help alleviate some of the fears. Get him to call me and we'll talk again because our hour is nearly up. Mac I know this is a lot to take in, but it is honestly something I can help you work through."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why don't we set another appointment for the weekend and if something comes up and you have to change it we'll work around it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
JAG headquarters 30 minutes later.  
  
"Hey Harriet." Mac said as she walked into JAG. "Is he in?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. He got back about ten minutes ago. He's in his office."  
  
"Thanks, I just need a minute."  
  
"Ma'am is everything okay?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"It's fine. It's just been a long day."  
  
"And Jenny is okay?"  
  
"She's great, she's at the crèche at the moment I had an appointment so I had to leave her. I'll just go and speak to Harm and then I'll get out of everyone's hair."  
  
"You know you're always welcome here ma'am. You're part of the family." Harriet smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Harriet. I'll talk to you later." Mac crossed the bullpen and knock on Harm's office door.  
  
"Yeah." He called.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" Mac said opening the door.  
  
"For you I have all the time in the world." He said. "Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"I think so. Dr Jordon would like you call her when you have a minute."  
  
"So how was therapy today?" He asked.  
  
"Tough. She wanted to know about Dad, and Mom leaving and Chris and the drinking. I think I need a hug," She said with her arms crossed over stomach.  
  
"That I can help with that." He got up and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's all going to be okay. We can work through anything together."  
  
"You're not planning on going anywhere are you?" She whispered into to his chest.  
  
"I may have to go away for work for a few days every now but my heart is always going to be here with you and Jenny. I love you both and that's not going to change."  
  
"Thank you. That's what I needed to hear." She smiled as he pushed her hair out of her face. "I'd better go and get Jenny and let you get back to work."  
  
"If you need anything you know where I am." He said before kissing her. She nodded.  
  
"What time will you be home?" She asked.  
  
"Around 2000. I've got loads of work to do. If I'm going to be any later I'll call you."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but it took me a while to figure out how little I knew about Mac's background and even with the excellent character summaries I read it difficult to know how far into I could go. 


	66. Chapter 66

"Yes, splashy splash splash Jenny." Mac said as she bathed Jenny who was wildly kicking her legs covering Mac in water. "Having fun aren't you?"  
  
Jenny continued to kick her legs paying no attention to Mac. Mac smiled and lent over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Ten minutes later Jenny was changed into a sleep suit and Mac was sat in a rocking chair reading her a story. Although Jenny was too young to really understand what Mac was reading to her Mac did it anyway as she found it relaxing.  
  
That was where Harm found them when he returned home an hour later. Mac had an open book in her lap and was asleep. Jenny was awake but wasn't making a sound.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." He gently took her out of Mac's arms trying not to wake her. "You should be asleep missy." He carefully carried out her downstairs. "Let's what some TV huh?" He said switching on the TV; he flicked channels until he hit a kid's cartoon channel. "A little piece of advice from your Dad Jenny, you're never too young for Roadrunner cartoons. Beep Beep."  
  
"That's Bugs Bunny and that's Yosemite Sam he doesn't like Bugs very much." Harm was explaining when Mac came downstairs. She smiled as she walked across and sat down next to Harm.  
  
"You know what Jenny, I think you're Daddy made you his perfect excuse to watch cartoons without having to lose the macho image. Hi." She said leaning across and kissing him.  
  
"Hey, I'm improving Jenny's education."  
  
"She's three months old, I'm quite sure she's not going to get the nuances of Bugs Bunny cartoons quite yet."  
  
"She seemed to like the Roadrunner ones. So are you feeling up to talking about your therapy session yet?" He asked.  
  
"Did you call Dr Jordon?" She curled her legs up under her.  
  
"Yes, she explained what was going on, but she said to let you talk about it in your own time. I'm here if you want to talk, but if you don't that's fine."  
  
"I think I need a few days to work it over in my head. She should be in bed."  
  
"I know, but we were bonding." He said kissing the top of Jenny's head.  
  
"Which is always a good idea, but if she doesn't sleep now she'll be cranky all day tomorrow."  
  
"I'll put her to bed. Say goodnight to Mommy Jenny."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Jenny cooed. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"So do you feel like pizza and a movie?" Harm asked as he came back downstairs.  
  
"Sounds good. You call the pizza place and I'll see what movies are on." Mac picked up the TV guide and began to flick through it.  
  
"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes. So what are we watching?"  
  
"We have a choice, Saving Private Ryan or Runaway Bride. They both start in five minutes. Any preference?" She asked.  
  
"You pick. Do you want some juice?"  
  
"Please." Mac flicked to the appropriate channel. When Harm came back Mac threw a cushion on his lap and laid her head down curling up on the couch. Harm stroked her hair.  
  
"So what are we watching?"  
  
"Saving Private Ryan, I'm not in the mood for Julia Roberts." She settled down as the movie started. 


	67. Chapter 67

A gently kiss on her forehead woke Mac the next morning.  
  
"Morning." She mumbled before snuggling back in closer to Harm.  
  
"Good morning to you too. As much I as I like this I'm going to need you to move otherwise I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"Huh?" She mumbled again.  
  
"Mac, what time is it?" He asked.  
  
"1257 ZULU or 0757 in DC." She said after consulting her internal body clock. "You're going to be late." She said sitting up.  
  
"I know that's why I mentioned it."  
  
"I'll go and check on Jenny and make you some breakfast while you have a shower and get dressed." Mac said picking her dressing gown from where it had been dropped on the floor the previous evening.  
  
"You don't have too." He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"If you keep that up you won't make it in all day. Now move it and get dressed sailor."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He shot off a sloppy salute.  
  
"I think you need to work on that." She kissed him and tightened the belt of the gown before walking across to Jenny's room.  
  
Twenty minutes later she handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of toast. Picking up her own coffee she took a sip.  
  
"So what have you got planned for today?" He asked, biting into a piece of toast. Mac wiped the butter from his chin.  
  
"I've to go into work and pick up the case files for tomorrow and Friday to read over. Then I thought I'd go shopping this afternoon. So are you going to be free for lunch with your two favourite girls?"  
  
"Are you flying Mom and Grandma Sarah out here for lunch?" He asked. Mac swiped him in the arm. "I've got depositions out of the office all day."  
  
"I'll see you tonight then because you have to leave now." She kissed him. "Have a good day at work."  
  
"Be good and don't go spending all my pay check." He said with smile.  
  
"Why would I want to spend your pay check, I got a rise when I was made a judge. I just kept it for rainy days and buying Jenny new clothes since she's almost grown out of hers."  
  
"Have a good day." He kissed her forehead and grabbed his briefcase and the last piece of toast and headed out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Heather." Mac yelled from her office. By the time she'd arrived at the office she'd made a few decisions.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Heather her temporary aid said as she entered the office, her normal aid was off sick with the flu.  
  
"Can you call Petty Officer Tiner and see if Admiral Chegwidden has ten minutes free in about an hour's time?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Can I tell him what it is concerning?"  
  
"Just tell him I need a few minutes of the Admirals time. "  
  
"Yes ma'am." She left to make the call. While she was gone Mac made a few calls her self the first being to Trish.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. I've been reading more JAG fiction and I found some clips to watch to so technically I've been doing research, while working weirdly timed eight hour shifts at work so not much time for writing as well as research. 


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey honey, I'm home." Harm called as he entered the house, it was raining outside and he hadn't take an umbrella as the weather forecast he'd watched the previous evening had told them to expect dry weather.  
  
"Someone's been watching too much 'I Love Lucy' Well don't you look like a drowned rat." Mac said with a smile. "You should go and get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia and run in my surprise."  
  
"And what surprise would that be?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "'Cos Lucy you got some 'xplaining to do'"  
  
"Definitely too much TV for you." She kissed him. "Now you're getting me all wet."  
  
"No I might just have to get you out of those clothes before you catch pneumonia." He said tugging her shirt out of her waistband.  
  
"I think you're getting a little randy there Commander." She said with a smile. "But I was just about to give Jenny her bath. Since you're home and you're already wet you can do it and I'll order Chinese takeaway."  
  
"But I get to finish what I started right?" He asked.  
  
"Hell yeah." She kissed him before he released her. Mac nodded to where Jenny was sat in her bouncy chair.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Harm said plucking her out. "Mommy says it's time for your bath. Shall we go and play with rubber ducky."  
  
"Be careful she's seems to have developed a squid like tendency to splash." Mac teased.  
  
"See I knew you preferred the Navy." He whispered before he started to carry her upstairs.  
  
"Hey I heard that." Mac called over her shoulder as she picked up the phone and the take away menu.  
  
"That's what I get for agreeing to marry a Marine." Harm mumbled.  
  
"I heard that too." Mac said from the bottom of the stairs. "But you wouldn't have me any other way right?"  
  
"Not likely." He called back.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So what's this surprise?" He asked as they curled up eating the Chinese food. Jenny was asleep in bed.  
  
"I didn't spend all your pay check." She said with a smile. "But I did get Jenny some cute outfits. One even has little airplanes on them."  
  
"That's good. So that's the big surprise?" He asked.  
  
"No. Trish and Frank are coming out for the weekend."  
  
"Any specific reason or does she just want to see Jenny?"  
  
"I'm sure she'd like to see you too squid. They're coming to baby-sit for the weekend."  
  
"And why would they do that?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Because I called her and asked if she'd mind coming and looking after her granddaughter for the weekend."  
  
"Why what's happening this weekend?" He asked.  
  
"I called Dr Jordon and rescheduled my appointment. I think we need to talk about everything and I thought the best place to do it would be away from here."  
  
"It's a nice idea, but I might have to work this weekend."  
  
"No you don't. I went and saw the Admiral while I was at Jag, he said you can have the weekend off. I've only got misdemeanours to hear for the next two days that they could figure out plea bargains for."  
  
"Well you've had a busy day."  
  
"By the way we have to let the Admiral know a few days before we tell everyone else when we set a date so he can win the office pool and I asked him if he'd give me away too."  
  
"So you bribed an Admiral so we could get the weekend off?"  
  
"No he said you could have the weekend off before that. The date thing was sort of an apology for Jenny dribbling down his shirt. I was always going to ask him to give me away."  
  
"So where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"That's a secret. Now I seem to remember you had an interesting idea when you got home."  
  
"I don't seem to recall any interesting ideas maybe you'll have to refresh my memory."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." 


	69. Chapter 69

"Mom." Harm said as he pulled Trish into a hug. "Frank." He nodded to his step-father.  
  
"You didn't have to come and pick us up we could have gotten a cab." Trish said.  
  
"I wanted to." He said with a smile.  
  
"So where are Sarah and my beautiful granddaughter?" Trish inquired.  
  
"One of Mac's trials was running slightly longer than expected. She was going to pick Jenny up and take her straight home. She would have been here if she could."  
  
"So did you have a good day?"  
  
"Just the usual. Did you have a good flight?"  
  
"He didn't do any barrel rolls so I think so." Frank replied.  
  
"Oh I don't know barrel rolls can be fine, just never done one in Boeing 727."  
  
"And I hope you never do. You've got a family now, you need to stop doing stupid things like jumping out of planes."  
  
"Mac told you about that huh?"  
  
"She tells me lots of things. We talk at least once a week. The Navy had to have knocked some sense into your head at some point. If not maybe I should get Sturgis to help out or possibly AJ."  
  
"I'll be careful. Let's get you back to the house before Jenny goes to bed." He said as he lead them to get their luggage.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello Sarah." Trish said as she entered the house.  
  
"Hey Trish. Mac hugged her and Frank.  
  
"So where is my granddaughter?"  
  
"Bouncing in her chair." She pointed to the baby chair by the couch. "She's waiting for Harm to give her her bath."  
  
"I can do that." Trish offered.  
  
"I wouldn't." Harm interjected.  
  
"She's developed the idea that kicking her legs and making a bit a splash as possible is a good time." Mac expanded.  
  
"Harm used to that too. We used to have to put down towels everywhere when he had a bath. When he was a little older he used to throw the rubber duck out of the bath and only get in if he could play with his little plastic boats."  
  
"See you were a squid from an early age." Mac smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the memory Mom. Go get wet and no boats, Mac and I have an agreement. I'll make dinner."  
  
"No boats?" Frank asked.  
  
"No boats and no planes. Basically no unfair prejudice against either the Navy or the Marines. She gets make her own mind up without any outside influence." Mac supplied.  
  
"I see." Frank said.  
  
"Whatever works for you." Trish said with a smile. "Hello darling." She picked Jenny.  
  
"Why doesn't Grandpa help too?" Mac suggested.  
  
"Grandpa?" Frank questioned. "You're okay with that?"  
  
"You're the only grandfather she's ever going to get the chance to know. Except the honorary grandparent status that the Admiral seems to have taken up. Besides you're family for better or worse. Right Harm?"  
  
"Yes." He called.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday 0740  
  
"Be good darling, we'll see you tomorrow night." Mac said as she kissed Jenny's forehead. "You have the number for where we're going, my cell phone, my pager numbers." Mac said hesitantly.  
  
"She'll be fine Sarah." Trish reassured her. "We have all your numbers, we have Harm's, we have the numbers for all your friends at JAG, we have the number for her paediatrician and for Bethesda. We'll be fine, you're only going to gone less than forty-eight hours."  
  
"Mac, she'll be fine. There is no need to be irrational." Harm said.  
  
"She's allowed to be irrational. She's a mother." Trish pointed out. "When you were a baby if I had to leave you I wouldn't go thirty minutes without calling to check up on you, even if I left you with your father while I went shopping."  
  
"Take care of her for me." Mac said as she hugged Trish.  
  
"You know I will. Have a good time and talk everything through."  
  
"Bye Mom, Frank." Harm said. "Let's go." Mac nodded and picked up her bag to carry it out to the car. Once they were in Harm asked, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"No. You drive and I'll navigate." 


	70. Chapter 70

"Take the next left and it's about two clicks up the road." Mac instructed.  
  
"You do realise we're in the middle of nowhere." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Yes, we're supposed to be. No interruptions and I have you to protect me from any stray wild animals."  
  
"You're a marine as you keep telling me, if there are wild animals you can save yourself."  
  
"Nice to know you care there flyboy." Mac said as they stopped outside a log cabin.  
  
"Annie get your guns." Harm joked. "It really is Hunter Adams."  
  
"You can do the manly thing and hunt for dinner later." Mac teased before hopping out the car. "Bring the bags in Jeeves." Mac walked up to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"Mac, where do you find a place like this?" Harm asked as he brought the bags in.  
  
"It belongs to a friend of Bobbi's. It even has a Jacuzzi."  
  
"Really? I guess we'll have to try that out." He dropped the bags on the floor and pulled her close.  
  
"Talk first, play later. Can you call Trish and tell her we got here safely and check on Jenny while I look around?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He kissed her before letting her go.  
  
"See I told you there would be a day when Marines could order the Navy around with out protest." She slipped past him and went to investigate the house.  
  
"That's some tub." Harm said as he found her a few minutes later. Mac smiled. "Everything is fine. Jenny hasn't convinced them to let her through a party and trash the house." Mac's smiled grew. "They're going to take her for walk in the park."  
  
"Good. What do you say we go for a walk too?"  
  
"Are you sure we couldn't stay and play in the tub?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of neck.  
  
"Once we talk I can relax and we can have plenty of fun in the tub I promise."  
  
"Let's go for that walk now." He grabbed her hand.  
  
"You're incorrigible for a sailor." Mac stated.  
  
"Only with you Sarah, only with you."  
  
"You don't do that very often."  
  
"Do what?" He asked as he locked the door.  
  
"Call me Sarah."  
  
"I never really thought about it. I guess you've always been Mac or Ninja Girl or Marine or Jarhead or Colonel to me. I can call you Sarah if you like."  
  
"No it's okay; I think it would get too confusing what with your Grandmother and your plane. But you can save it for special occasions."  
  
"Like when?" He asked.  
  
"Like when we actually get married, I think it's kind of a requirement with the wedding vows."  
  
"Probably. I'm sure I'll find some other times too. So you wanted to talk?" He said changing the subject.  
  
"Let's just walk for a minute while I figure out exactly how to say this."  
  
"I'm here whenever you're ready." 


	71. Chapter 71

"I guess I have to start somewhere." Mac took a deep breath. "Remember when you were talking with Sturgis and you said every guy I ever dated was either 'dead or felt like they were'?"  
  
"Hey Mac you know I didn't mean it like that I was just joking around with Sturgis when he was trying to figure out what was going on with us." Harm protested.  
  
"I know." Mac replied.  
  
"How did Sturgis ever find out you loved me before I did?"  
  
"It was the day he phoned you about my visions. He came to see me to discuss the 'tension' between us. I kept saying it was nothing. I told him I hadn't slept with you. He asked me if that was the problem. I told him it wasn't a problem at all. He asked me why I didn't just get over it and move on and it sort just slipped out. I honestly didn't mean to say anything, once I had realised what I had said I made him promise not to say anything."  
  
"You could have told me a lot sooner yourself you know."  
  
"I did try over the years, we seemed to have half conversations, one of us always running of somewhere, life got in the way and we weren't ready to admit to anything."  
  
"Then you got pregnant." Harm supplied.  
  
"Life has a funny way of pushing people together I guess. Besides we probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jenny." Harm looked at her. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. What I meant was that if I hadn't got pregnant we would have probably still been skirting around this protesting that we were just best friends."  
  
"I know. Fate has bigger plans for us. Do you want to stop for a minute?" He asked as they neared the edge of a pond. Mac nodded and they sat on the bench that looked out over the cold water.  
  
"Right I'm going to say this and I need you not to interrupt me. Just let me get it all out and then we can talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When you said every guy was dead or felt like they were, you were right." He opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger on his lips. Every guy who I ever thought loved me has either died or left. Chris, Eddie, Dalton, John, or they've abandoned me, my father emotionally abandoned me a long time ago, Mom left, when I thought we were getting somewhere so did you. And before you say anything I know you had to go, it was something you had to do, but it still didn't make a difference in my head that you were abandoning me and Mic was a way to make up for that, a stupid mistake, but he left too. So when Dr Jordon and I talked about it, I figured out that somewhere deep down in my subconscious I think that you're going to leave me again just like every other guy in my life."  
  
"Mac, you know if I can help it I'm never going anywhere."  
  
"I know. For a long time the only man I trusted was Uncle Matt, he was there when I hit rock bottom and I need help to find my way back. The Marines' helped building up myself confidence but that fear of being abandoned doesn't go away. Then I met you that day in the rose garden, you were this cocky pilot turned lawyer, with your gold wings, but for some reason I trusted you, especially when you helped Uncle Matt, for some reason I knew that you were going to be there if I needed you. But when you left to go flying again something in my brain triggered that it was me you were leaving, it didn't matter that it was your dream and that flying was what you needed to do, you were leaving me. Some where in my brain, I always seem to think that you're going to leave me for good and you're not going to come back. That's why I keep pushing you away, to prove to myself that I can cope, that I can look after Jenny by myself."  
  
"Mac, I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I love you and I want to marry you."  
  
"I know, in my heart I know that, but my head needs to learn to believe it. That's what Dr Jordon and I are working on. I just need you to know that, I'm trying."  
  
"I love you and we'll get through this together. I promise."  
  
"I love you too." 


	72. Chapter 72

Sunday 0637  
  
"Good morning." Harm kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning yourself." Mac said snuggling closer. "I was thinking."  
  
"Oh that can't be good." He teased.  
  
"I'm being serious, what are you doing December 24th?" She asked.  
  
"Christmas Eve? Mac that's months away."  
  
"I know, but do you have plans?" She pushed.  
  
"I suppose it depends on how much leave we can get. We could spend Christmas in La Jolla with Mom and Frank or if not I guess we go to Bud and Harriet's Christmas Eve dinner and we could take Jenny to visit the wall. Why?" He asked.  
  
"How well do you know Sturgis's dad?" Mac asked.  
  
"Pretty well. Where is this all going Mac?" He said curious to the point of her questioning.  
  
"Do you think he would do us a two for one deal?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I thought we could create a few better Christmas memories for you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well Jenny needs to be christened and you did say that if I told you when and where you'd show up in your dress whites and wings."  
  
"You want to get married Christmas Eve?" He said as it sank in.  
  
"And get Jenny christened. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're crazy."  
  
"But do you want to marry me Christmas Eve?" She asked.  
  
"I'd marry you tomorrow?"  
  
"Not today?" She teased.  
  
"Nah, we're spending today in bed."  
  
"So was that a yes?" Mac lent up on an elbow and looked him.  
  
"I'll call Chaplin Turner when we get back."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Monday 1032  
  
JAG headquarters.  
  
As the staff meeting broke up, Harm hung back for a minute.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to say Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"Mac asked me to give you this." He handed him an envelope. "She says you have two weeks before she's calling my Mom and telling her." AJ opened the envelope and read the note.  
  
"Interesting choice. Mac's idea?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We talked to Chaplin Turner, we're going to have the ceremony early so people can still head out if they're not staying in town for Christmas and besides Mac only wants a small ceremony, close friends and family only."  
  
"Sounds like she definitely knows what she wants. If you ever need an excuse to get out of helping with the planning, I can always find you a case to work on."  
  
"Thank you sir. I may take you up on that."  
  
"Good luck. You're dismissed Commander."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm shot off a salute before leaving.  
  
"Christmas Eve, why not?" He mumbled under his breath as Tiner entered.  
  
"Admiral, the SecNav is on the phone for you."  
  
"I'll take it in my office." 


	73. Chapter 73

A few minutes later.  
  
"Tiner, I need to see Colonel Mackenzie immediately." AJ yelled.  
  
"Sir, I think she has an Article 32 hearing starting in ten minutes."  
  
"Well it will have to be delayed or get someone else to preside; I need to see her in my office in five minutes." AJ bellowed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie reporting as order." Mac shot of a salute.  
  
"Take it easy Mac, sit down." AJ instructed.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir. I was just preparing for an Article 32 hearing."  
  
"It's been reassigned. I've just got off the phone with the SecNav."  
  
"That can't be good." Mac muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" AJ asked.  
  
"What did the SecNav want sir?"  
  
"Do you know a Lieutenant Commander Jack Pearson?"  
  
"Pearson." Mac repeated as she racked her memory. "No sir, the only Pearson I recall was a woman I met at the hospital after Jenny was born; I think her first name was Tanya."  
  
"That would be the Commander's wife."  
  
"Sir what does this have to do with me?" She asked.  
  
"The Commander is being charged with dereliction of duty."  
  
"Sorry, but again sir what does this have to do with me?" Mac repeated.  
  
"The Commander has asked specifically for you to represent him."  
  
"Did someone explain to him that I'm a Judge now sir?"  
  
"Yes, but he still insists that you represent him, the SecNav knew his father so he agreed,"  
  
"Is he being brought here?" Mac asked already knowing that he wouldn't.  
  
"No, he's being held at Pearl. I need you to go out there and talk to him."  
  
"Yes sir. It will have to be later this afternoon, I need to find someone to watch Jenny while I'm gone, Harm's pretty busy with cases at the moment and I can't leave Jenny in the crèche indefinitely."  
  
"Talk to Lieutenant Sims, I'm sure she would be willing to watch Jenny until Harm is finished for the day."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mac, off the record I didn't want to send you. I know when you took the job as Judge it was on the understanding that you wouldn't have to travel and you could work better hours, but I tried to argue with the SecNav but there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Thank you for trying sir. I'd better go and organise things, is Harm in the office?"  
  
"He should be; we only broke the staff meeting a few minutes before Tiner called you."  
  
"Thank you sir. With your permission?" AJ nodded.  
  
"Good luck Mac and you picked a good date."  
  
"I try sir."  
  
"Hey sailor you got a minute?" Mac asked leaning against the doorframe, after she'd talked to Harriet about helping watch Jenny.  
  
"I thought you had an Article 32 hearing this morning." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"I did, it's been reassigned." She came in and closed the door.  
  
"Any reason?" He asked.  
  
"The Admiral got a call from the SecNav. A Lieutenant Commander Jack Pearson is being charged with dereliction of duty and is being held at Pearl. He insists he'll only talk to me since I've met his wife a couple of times at the hospital."  
  
"You're going to Pearl." Harm stated. Mac nodded.  
  
"Harriet is going to pick Jenny up from the crèche if you have to work late and keep her until you've finished, Helen says she you can drop Jenny off earlier if you need to. The is food in the cupboard, I put all the laundry in the machine before we left this morning, I'll try and get it through the dryer before when I go home to pack. Don't let Jenny watch cartoons with you that are too violent. No boats or planes. I'll make up some more milk too."  
  
"Mac quit babbling. I can take care of everything. You're only going to be gone a couple of days at most." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Not that I want you gone at all or that I won't worry about you every minute, but if the SecNav orders it you'd better go. I promise I'll take good care of Jenny." He kissed her forehead. "I love you and I'll be here when you get back and I want you to call me whenever you need to and if you need any help I'll convince the Admiral to let me jump on the first plane."  
  
"No you'll stay here and watch our daughter. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her.  
  
"Sorry sir." Harriet said as she walked in.  
  
"That's okay Harriet I was just saying goodbye." He kissed Mac's forehead. "Did you need something?"  
  
"I have the Colonel's travel details. Your flight leaves at 1840."  
  
"Thank you Harriet. I'd better go; Just remember I love you and I'll call you tonight and take good care of Jenny." She said to Harm.  
  
"I promise and I love you too. Be careful."  
  
"Harriet, can you keep an eye on them for me?" Mac said accepting the information from her.  
  
"Of course ma'am. Have a safe flight." 


	74. Chapter 74

Pearl Harbour Brig  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie from the JAG corps in Washington." She flashed her ID. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Commander Jack Pearson."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If you'll follow me to the interview room I'll have him sent over to you." The Sergeant informed her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later the Lieutenant Commander was brought into the room.  
  
"There will be someone outside ma'am if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you. Commander, I'm Colonel Mackenzie, you requested to see me." Mac said from her seated position. The Commander sat.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you for coming." Pearson replied.  
  
"Can I ask why you requested me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ma'am, my wife mentioned she had met you and that you were with JAG, my wife is a good judge of character."  
  
"I understand. Did someone explain to you that I don't work as a lawyer JAG anymore, I'm actually a judge?"  
  
"No ma'am. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something."  
  
"Only my daughter, who is only a few days older than your youngest son. Being a judge means I don't have to travel."  
  
"Ma'am with all due respect why did you agree to come then?"  
  
"The SecNav ordered me to. We'll forget about that for now, would you care to explain to me why they want to charge you with dereliction of duty?"  
  
"You see, I was only gone ten minutes. . ." He began to explain. ". . . It was an accident; no one should have got hurt."  
  
"And why aren't they charging you with anything else?" Mac asked.  
  
"They recognised it was an accident, but I wasn't at my post so they're charging me with dereliction of duty."  
  
"I need to talk to a few people, including the prosecutor, whoever that might be, probably the XO too. When does your ship, finish the repairs and ship out?"  
  
"Saturday 0800 ma'am."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back to talk to you later." Mac rapped on the door. "If you could escort the Commander back please." She said to the guard.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Mac walked back to the desk and wait until the Sergeant turned to her.  
  
"Ma'am how can I help you?"  
  
"Could you point me to your LSO office?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. You go out of the door turn starboard and its three doors down."  
  
"Thank you." Mac left and followed the instructions and entered the office, everyone was rushing around. "Excuse me; I'm looking for the prosecutor in the Pearson case." She said to the nearest Lieutenant.  
  
"I'm afraid they're not available, you should talk to Commander Lewis." He paused and looked around. "COMMANDER." He yelled.  
  
"What it's it Davis?" He replied.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie from JAG HQ about the Pearson case."  
  
"Colonel, if you'd go into my office I'll be with you in a minute." The Commander called over his shoulder. Mac, entered the office in order not get knocked over.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said as he entered the office and shut the door. "Colonel, I'm Commander Lewis."  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie. It's a bit rushed out there."  
  
"I had two Lieutenants out investigating a case and they fell down a staircase some how. One has four fractured ribs, a mild concussion and a sprained ankle, the other has a severe concussion, a broken wrist and leg. We've all they're cases to cover and I already had someone out on maternity leave. But enough of my problems."  
  
"I was here to talk to the prosecutor in the Pearson dereliction of duty case."  
  
"That would be one of the injured Lieutenants'. The Article 32 hearing was set for Thursday at 0900 but with all our problems it will have to be pushed back until I have someone free to prosecute and that won't probably be until late next week if that."  
  
"You expect him to sit in the brig for at least another week, that's unacceptable. If I can arrange a prosecutor can we keep the date for the Article 32 hearing? If I can get him cleared he can leave with his ship on Saturday. If it goes to Court Martial we'll take it back to Falls Church."  
  
"That would great if I didn't have to deal with it. I don't suppose you feel like take another couple of cases while you're here?"  
  
"I'm a judge, not a lawyer anymore. Besides I need this over as quickly as possible so I can get back to my daughter."  
  
"If you're a judge why are you here Colonel?"  
  
"Because I was requested and the SecNav ordered me to be here. Can I use your phone to call Admiral Chegwidden?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be out in the bullpen if you need me." 


	75. Chapter 75

JAG HQ  
  
2100 local  
  
"Chegwidden." AJ said as he picked up the phone. He was the only one still in the office.  
  
"Admiral, good you're still there."  
  
"Mac, is something wrong?" He asked knowing she'd in Pearl for a short time.  
  
"No sir. But I am in need of a prosecutor."  
  
"Don't they have one available in the LSO office?"  
  
"They have one out on maternity leave, and two others in the hospital after an accident involving a staircase. Sir, if you can't spare anyone Commander Pearson is going to spend over a week in the brig until they can find someone to prosecute. There is an Article 32 set for Thursday. I told Commander Lewis that if it went to Court Martial we'd bring it back there."  
  
"You're in luck; you have a choice Turner or Rabb."  
  
"I thought they had a trial all this week."  
  
"Ensign Levern had to be taken in for an emergency appendectomy this morning. So it's been put on hold. So do you have a preference?"  
  
"Commander Turner I think."  
  
"Not Rabb?" AJ questioned.  
  
"Sir, I feel safer knowing he's there looking after Jenny. Besides it would be in the best interests of the Commander if we had a submariner as apposed to an aviator to prosecute."  
  
"I'll get him on the next transport out there. He should be with you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Goodbye Mac." AJ hung up.  
  
Sturgis's pager beeped. Harm looked across at him, from where he was sat feeding Jenny her bottle and watching a game on TV.  
  
"Can I use the phone?" He asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Sturgis made the phone call quickly and hung up. "Anything important?" Harm asked.  
  
"I've got to go out to Pearl. I have a transport in ninety minutes."  
  
"Mac's in Pearl." Harm stated.  
  
"I know. She called the Admiral and requested a prosecutor. Since our trial was delayed he gave Mac the choice. It's only dereliction of duty so I should be back after the Article 32 hearing Thursday morning."  
  
"Why did she choose you and not me?" Harm asked.  
  
"Because she's decided she can't resist me anymore and wants to have her wicked way with me." Harm scowled at him. "On second thoughts it might be because she doesn't want to leave a little lady who goes by the name of Jennifer Rabb alone with at least one of her parents." Sturgis smiled at Jenny.  
  
"Tell Mac I miss her."  
  
"She's been gone less than twelve hours already. You're pathetic Harm."  
  
"So what?" Sturgis didn't answer he just lent over and kissed Jenny on the forehead.  
  
"Bye Jenny, I'm going to make sure that your Mommy doesn't run off with all the cute sailors and your daddy doesn't have a heart attack worrying about her. I'll see you in a few days Harm."  
  
"Have a good trip and get Mac to call me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Pearl Harbour  
  
0200 Local Time  
  
"Hey Sturgis." Mac said as she met him off the plane.  
  
"Mac. You didn't have to come out and meet me."  
  
"I got used to sleeping in Harm's arms; I don't sleep well when he's not around."  
  
"Too much information. Is there a bed with my name around here?"  
  
"Yeah, I had them assign you the BOQ next to mine. I hope the Admiral didn't drag you away from anything."  
  
"No, Harm was just trying to convince me to help him ditch Jenny so he could try out the Top Gun routine." He teased.  
  
"Really, you know it only works with the gold wings. They assigned us an office in the LSO, we have to share. Here's the file on what I've got so far." She handed it to him.  
  
"From what the Admiral told me, we could just plea bargain this. I'm will to offer time already served in the brig and lost of one weeks pay."  
  
"He doesn't want a plea bargain, he wants his Article 32. I tried to convince him."  
  
"Okay. We'll deal with this in the morning. Harm asked me to tell you he misses you and to call him."  
  
"I tried earlier but it kept ringing, he probably turned the ringer off so not to wake Jenny." 


	76. Chapter 76

Pearl Harbour LSO's office  
  
0930  
  
Sturgis trailed by a crowd of Naval personnel as he looked for the office he and Mac and been assigned to.  
  
"Is Colonel Mackenzie in there?" He asked when he reached the head of the queue.  
  
"I think so sir." Replied the Ensign.  
  
"Thank you." Sturgis tapped on the door and entered. Mac was on the phone, but she motioned for him to speak. "Mac, you do know there is a line of sailors outside."  
  
"Yeah, weed out the good looking ones and send the rest home."  
  
There was a loud yell of 'Mac' from the phone.  
  
"And anyone who knows the words to 'You've lost that loving feeling'."  
  
"Harm?" Sturgis mouthed. Mac nodded.  
  
"Sure, any specific type of good looking?" Sturgis asked loud enough for Harm to hear.  
  
"Mac, you'd better not be serious." Harm barked.  
  
"Calm down other wise you'll have a heart attack. I was kidding. They're anyone who was on duty between the place of the accident and the head at the time of the incident." She said to both Harm and Sturgis. "I thought we could both see them together to save time, it's not like you want to give him the death penalty or anything. We can speak to the XO this afternoon and the Captain first thing tomorrow."  
  
"You're organised."  
  
"I've been up for hours. Petty Officer Modell will come and see us as soon as he gets back from where ever it was he went, which should be by the end of the day. Practically the whole crew is on liberty because of the repairs being made to the ship."  
  
"So how did you get so many sailors here then?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I walked onto the ship and stood in the corridor flashed my legs and yelled for any witnesses." She said with a smile.  
  
"Really interesting tactic."  
  
"Of course I didn't, the Captain ordered anyone who knew anything or was on duty to report here at 0930 but it seems a certain flyboy won't let me hang up the phone." Sturgis beckoned for her to hand over the phone. Mac did.  
  
"She loves you, she'll call you back later when we've finished work and she wants you to take care of Jenny. Goodbye Harm." He hung up before Harm could protest.  
  
"That got him off the phone. By the way do you want to be Jenny's god father?"  
  
"Love to. Can we get through all these sailors so I can get some lunch at some point? There is a really good burger bar in town you'll love."  
  
"I forgot you were stationed here for a while."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." Mac said he saluted and left. "Done."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to plea? I'll reduce it to time already served in the brig and a reprimand from the Captain." Sturgis offered.  
  
"He won't take anything other than his Article 32 hearing."  
  
"He was covering for a Petty Officer Modell because the Captain wanted to see him, he was basically watching a hole in the floor of the ship that needed to be repaired. He got sick ran to the head, he was gone five minutes. When he got back the XO who wasn't looking where he was going had put his foot down the hole and sprained his ankle. It was an accident, the only charged him with dereliction because they had to do something in the form of a reprimand. I take it the XO and the Captain are going to concur with story. He should just take the plea and let it drop, it won't ruin his career, he'll just have to wait a bit longer for promotion."  
  
"I know but he doesn't see it that way."  
  
"Let's go and get that lunch. We don't have to see the XO until 1430 anyway."  
  
"Food is never something I can say no to."  
  
"Now you tell me." He teased.  
  
"It's one of the first things Harm learned about me. Come on we've got 97 minutes and 24 seconds."  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"It's a talent." 


	77. Chapter 77

Thursday 1529  
  
"That was a complete waste of time." Sturgis said as they made their way to the airport. "He should have just taken the plea bargain when I offered it, rather than have a judge order him to take it and return to his ship."  
  
"They all can't be rocket scientists. I would have done the same thing if I was the judge."  
  
"You've really adjusted well to that. Do you miss not arguing cases anymore?"  
  
"I think it's less stressful. I get to hear both side of the case and I only have to step in for sentencing and if objections are made. It's better hours, I get paid more and I get to spend more time at home with Jenny. Even my therapist thinks it's good for me."  
  
"You have a therapist?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I have some issues about men leaving me and she's helping me work through my unfounded fear that Harm's going to leave."  
  
"So you're setting the date for the wedding soon then?" He asked.  
  
"We haven't told anyone this yet so you have to keep it quiet, but we did set a date."  
  
"For when?" He asked.  
  
"1000 Christmas Eve. We talked to your Dad and he's going to perform the ceremony and Jenny's christening."  
  
"Making the day about good memories." Sturgis said with a smile.  
  
"I thought it was about time. We set it early so anyone who is leaving town can and so we can still go to the Wall like he usually does on Christmas Eve."  
  
"I guess I know what I'm doing for Christmas."  
  
"I meant what I said about you being Jenny's godfather. We're going to ask Bud and Harriet too."  
  
"When are you going to tell Harriet about the wedding. She'll flip."  
  
"We can't until at least Monday." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harm still has to tell Trish and Frank, and I promised the Admiral I wouldn't tell anyone so he could place a bet in the pool." Mac said as the car stopped.  
  
"That man is very crafty."  
  
"Admiral's privilege. Besides he's going to give me away and Jenny had just thrown up over him at the time."  
  
"I'll keep it a secret too. Let's get you home before Harm thinks you've run off to sea."  
  
"That's why people join the Navy. Besides I would probably get seasick if I had to spend more than a couple of days stuck in a tin can that floats."  
  
"And a tin can that flies?" He asked.  
  
"I take it Harm never told you about my little up chuck experiences in a couple of Tomcats or a MiG?" They flashed their ID before being allowed on the plane.  
  
"No. But we've got a few hours you can fill me in."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harm and Mac's house 2103 local time.  
  
Mac crept into the house quietly so not to wake Jenny. She smiled when she saw the scene in front of her. Harm was fast asleep on the couch; Jenny was sat in her boucy chair watch cartoons on TV. Mac put her bag and case on ground and walked across the room and picked Jenny up.  
  
"Hi honey, Mommy's home. It's time for you to be in bed." She kissed her cheek and carried her upstairs. Twenty minutes later she had her bathed, changed and in bed asleep. Mac went back down the stairs careful and walked over to where Harm was still asleep. She crouched down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Harm's eyes flicked open.  
  
"Hey flyboy." She whispered. "Nice welcome home."  
  
"Mac." He said with a light smile. "I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow."  
  
"The judge talk to Sturgis and I in chambers before it started, he wanted to know why weren't plea bargaining it. We explained, so basically in the middle of the hearing, he stopped the proceedings told the Commander to grow up. He was ordering the plea bargain plus two weeks of loss of pay for tying up the court with being stupid, then ordered him back to the ship and if he did anything like it again he would be thrown in the brig indefinitely."  
  
"Wow, just remind me never to piss you off when you're the judge on a case I'm working on." She smiled. "What time is it?"  
  
"2129 and 47 seconds."  
  
"It was 1900 when I sat down. Jenny and I were watching cartoons." He sat up and made room for her. She curled up next to him.  
  
"So I noticed. She was enjoying them when I got back. I put her to bed."  
  
"I'm sorry, she didn't have a good night last night, I think she missed you. I know you did."  
  
"I missed you both too. But Sturgis and I had fun; he knows all the great places to eat in Pearl."  
  
"I'm not liking the sound of this."  
  
"You're jealous. It's sweet, but I had to check out that he was going to be a good godparent for Jenny. Can't have him just make her eat healthy food all the time. It's just not normal." She teased.  
  
"So you asked him?" Mac nodded. "What did he say?"  
  
"He had to think about." She paused. "Of course he agreed. He loves Jenny almost as much as we do. You have to call Trish and tell her we set a date for the wedding and the christening. She'll need time to buy a hat."  
  
"You think my Mom is the hat type?"  
  
"Her only son is getting married and her only grandchild is getting christened of course she's going to want to buy a hat." Mac yawned. "It's been a long day, I'm going to take a shower while you call your Mom and then you can show me what I've been missing." She kissed him and climbed off the couch. 


	78. Chapter 78

It was Wednesday before Mac got long enough to go over to the bullpen and talk to Harriet.  
  
"So are you going to tell her?" Harm whispered in her ear.  
  
"Maybe not straight out. Care to watch flyboy?" She said with a smile.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Harriet, do you want to go shopping on Saturday?" Mac asked as she stopped in front of Harriet's desk.  
  
"Sounds like fun ma'am. Bud should be able to look after little AJ."  
  
"If not Harm can help." She volunteered.  
  
"Are we shopping for something specific?" Harriet asked.  
  
"It depends on how you feel about pink taffeta." Harm suppressed a smile.  
  
"Pinks not my colour and I can't wear taffeta." Harriet stated.  
  
"Wait for it." Mac mumbled.  
  
"Ma'am, why would we want to buy pink taffeta anyway?" Harriet wondered.  
  
"Well I need to buy a dress that doesn't clash with Harm's dress whites and I think my matron of honour needs a new dress."  
  
"You set a date." Harriet squealed before pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Yep. December 24th."  
  
"That's less than three months away. There is so much to organise."  
  
"I was kind of hoping you could help. Dress shopping is the first step."  
  
"Of course I will. Oh Bud." She stopped her husband as he was walking by. "They set a date."  
  
"Congratulations. You'll have to tell me when so I can pay out the bet when I get back; I'm due in court in ten minutes." He bustled off.  
  
"Since Bud is busy we'd like to offer you the house for the reception."  
  
"That would be great, thank you Harriet." Mac hugged her. "There was one other thing."  
  
"What would that be ma'am?" She asked.  
  
"Harm?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Mac and I were wondering if you and Bud would like to be Jenny's godparents along with Sturgis. We're getting her christened the same day."  
  
"We'd be honoured. Permission to hug the Commander."  
  
"Of course." Harm hugged her.  
  
"Huh hum." AJ cleared his throat.  
  
"Admiral Sir." Harriet pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Would someone care to explain this display please?" AJ demanded.  
  
"The Colonel and the Commander set a date for the wedding and Jenny's christening sir." Harriet said.  
  
"And when would that be?" AJ asked straight-faced.  
  
"December 24th sir." Harm supplied.  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner jumped out into the bullpen.  
  
"Make sure I don't make plans for Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now everyone get back to work. Justice needs to be served."  
  
"Yes sir." All stood to attention and fired off salutes. AJ went back to his office with a smile. 


	79. Chapter 79

Saturday 0856  
  
". . . ran up the clock, the clock struck one, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." Mac blew a raspberry onto Jenny's stomach.  
  
"Interesting noise there Mac." Harm said from the bedroom doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you too. We were just about to come and wake you up. Bud, Harriet and AJ will be here in thirty two minutes."  
  
"Knowing Bud and Harriet it won't be that precise but I get your point. So how is my little angel this morning?" He asked picking Jenny up from the changing table where Mac had just finished getting her dressed.  
  
"Wide awake. She's all ready had her bottle, I've changed her diaper and she's dressed. Now we're going to go and make breakfast while you go and take a shower."  
  
"You could always come with me." He kissed the side of her neck pulling her close with his free hand, the other holding Jenny next to his chest.  
  
"Nice try sailor, but I've already had my shower. But if you can keep that thought going to when I get home I'll be more than happy to try it out."  
  
"Are you going to show me your dress when you get back?"  
  
"Not on your life flyboy. You'll just have to wait three months like everyone else." She drew her lips to his and kissed him. Jenny cooed. "Come on darling, we'd better go and make Daddy some coffee and toast."  
  
"I think she's a little young to be making coffee and toast, don't you?" He teased.  
  
"Only about as she is too young to watch cartoons on TV."  
  
"Cartoons can be educational." He protested.  
  
"How old are you? She's three months old, read her a book, sing to her, just don't let her watch cartoons. There is enough violence in the world that we need to protect her from it while we still can."  
  
"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Go and make me some coffee, I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." She said with mock seriousness.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey AJ." Mac said as she opened the door.  
  
"Auntie Mac." He hugged her legs. "Where Jenny?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed to where Jenny was bouncing and playing with a chewy toy.  
  
"Hi Mac, he was so eager to come over and see her." Harriet said as she came in the door. Bud followed behind her.  
  
"Harm should be down in a minute, so Bud there are a few instructions. He is one hundred percent not allowed to put Jenny in her chair in front of cartoons and no plane or ships either."  
  
"Isn't she a little young for cartoons?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Yes, my point exactly, I think she likes the colours but I still don't want her watching them."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bud replied.  
  
"Let's go while we can still get out of here." Harriet suggested.  
  
"Tell him I said goodbye and his breakfast is on the counter in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a good time." He kissed his wife.  
  
"Have they gone already?" Harm said as he came down the stairs after hearing the door close.  
  
"Yes sir. The Colonel said to say goodbye and not to let Jenny watch any cartoons."  
  
"It's Harm and you can call her Mac. Harriet seems to have got the hang of it."  
  
"Force of habit. AJ give Jenny back her toy." He said as AJ was trying to take the toy from Jenny.  
  
"Hey AJ." Harm called to him.  
  
"Unca Harm." AJ ran to Harm and Harm swooped him up into his arms.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing to my kid?"  
  
"Playing with her toy. She gets good toys."  
  
"So do you. Remember you have that plane your Uncle Harm bought you."  
  
"Can Jenny have plane too?" AJ asked excitedly.  
  
"Auntie Mac says no. She's not allowed to play with planes or boats."  
  
"Navy have boats, lots and lots of boats."  
  
"I know. But if Auntie Mac says no, she means no. So do you feel like going to the park?"  
  
"Yeah." AJ cheered.  
  
"I'll just have to get Jenny in her pram and then we can go."  
  
"Mac said your breakfast in on the counter."  
  
"It'll be cold now. We'll have to feed it to the ducks." 


	80. Chapter 80

"So do you have anything specific in mind?" Harriet asked as they entered the Bridal Shop.  
  
"I don't want anything white; the photos will all blend into each other. Other than that I want something simple and something that will be warm in December."  
  
"Cream would work."  
  
"Or Marine Green?" Mac teased.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"No, but Harm would have a fit if he thought it was. No I have a better idea."  
  
~ ~  
  
"It's perfect Mac." Harriet said as Mac turned to look at her.  
  
"You think so?" Mac asked as she smoothed the floor length dress down and pulled the long sleeved down over her wrists.  
  
"Yeah and that definitely won't blend in with dress whites." Harriet said with a smile.  
  
"Good, because here's my idea."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi honey I'm home." Mac called as she entered the house.  
  
"Lucy, you got some 'xplaining to do." Harm called back. Harriet shot her a quizzical look.  
  
"I Love Lucy." Mac supplied.  
  
"So where are all the bags then?" Harm asked.  
  
"Still at the dress shop, there were some alterations to be made." Mac dug in her bag and pulled out a swatch of fabric. "What do you think of this?" She held it out to him.  
  
"It's Marine Green. Please tell me you didn't put Harriet in Marine Green she'll get teased and tormented."  
  
"My dress is navy blue Harm. Mac, I'll just grab my boys and get out of here."  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Harriet, I had fun and I'll let you know when the shop calls about the fitting."  
  
"Please don't tell me your dress is this colour,"  
  
"Harm, you can't know anything about the dress until the day. It'll ruin the surprise." She put her arm and kissed.  
  
"AJ and I just wanted to say goodbye." Bud said as he held AJ in his arms.  
  
"Bye buddy and I'll talk to Auntie Mac about those boats." He said with a smile.  
  
"No boats, no planes. Bye honey, I love you."  
  
"Love you Auntie Mac." AJ said and gave her a sloppy kiss. Mac's face little up. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend Bud, you too Harriet."  
  
"Have a nice weekend yourselves. Come on Bud, we need to go." Harriet encouraged.  
  
"Bye sir ma'am." Bud added as they made their way out the door.  
  
"Her dress isn't really Marine Green is it?" Bud asked as he pulled away.  
  
"Of course not it's cream. She's having a garter made out of the fabric. The dress is gorgeous; she's having gold wings embroidered around the cuffs, and alternate marine and navy badges embroidered in around the bottom."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"I'm just getting the navy badge embroidered in gold around the bottom of mine. They said it should take a couple of weeks. Promise you won't tell the Commander it's meant to be a surprise."  
  
"I promise.  
  
"Come on tell me it isn't Marine Green." Harm begged.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything sailor. Besides I thought you didn't mind that I was a Marine and proud of it."  
  
"I though hang around all us Navy types had soften your resolve?" He offered.  
  
"Oh grow up Harm." Mac ran off upstairs and into the bathroom. She wasn't really mad at him, but she just wanted him to think she was.  
  
"Mac?" He knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, talk to me."  
  
"I'm taking a bath. Watch Jenny, no cartoons." She yelled and ran the tap and filled the bath with hot bubbly water. 


	81. Chapter 81

Mac heard Jenny cry and then heard Harm pick her up and start talking to her as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Your Mommy is mad at me Jenny. I said something stupid about her being a Marine. Your Mom is very good at being a Marine, even if she is a little stubborn, and she looks very good in her uniform, especially her skirt."  
  
Mac bit her lip to keep from smiling as she sat on the bottom stair to listen as he continued.  
  
"Marines are good even if we tease them about always needing a ride somewhere. They're tough and always prepared to fight, they go onto the front line while we sit on our carriers, or fly our planes over dropping bombs or on recon or use our subs to sink things. So any ideas about how I fix it Jenny?" Harm asked. "You know she'll probably be angry I'm telling you all these things about the Marines as well."  
  
"Actually she thinks your Daddy is very sweet." Mac said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" Harm said turning to look at her.  
  
"Long enough to hear all the nice things you were saying about me in my uniform." She teased.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"I'm not mad at you." She said walking over and kissing him. "But no more talking about the virtues of the Marines or the Navy in front of Jenny. No unfair influences remember. I am hungry."  
  
"I'll make you something to eat. I think Jenny needs her diaper changing." He handed her over to Mac.  
  
"I've obviously got good timing." Mac muttered, before carrying Jenny upstairs to change her.  
  
Twenty minutes they were sat eating, Jenny had fallen asleep. Harm watched Mac as she ate the pasta he'd prepared for her.  
  
"This is good." She mumbled between mouthfuls. "What?" She asked when she noticed him watching her.  
  
"Have I told you you're beautiful and I love you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but you can never say it enough." She said with a smile. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about your dress. I love you whatever you wear."  
  
"Harm, my dress isn't green; I just did that to annoy you. As much as I love being a Marine, I wouldn't get married in a green. You're lucky though; do you know how many dresses I tried on before I picked the perfect one?"  
  
"How many?" He asked kissing a stray piece of pasta sauce from her lip.  
  
"Forty- three and if you keep doing that I won't get a chance to finish my lunch and then we won't have time to go and pay your Dad a visit."  
  
"You want to go to the Wall?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"I thought we could show him how much Jenny has grown. Besides there have been a lot of changes going on since I last went to visit."  
  
"You really want to go?" He asked.  
  
"I really do. Your Dad was an important part of your life, he's part of who made you, you. Jenny and any other kids we might have are going to know all about him and going to the Wall is going to remind them that life is precious and we need to grab hold of it for as long as possible."  
  
"'Any other kids'?" He repeated.  
  
"We don't want Jenny to be an only child do we? We both know what that's like and besides we've plenty of room to fill it with a few more kids at a later date."  
  
"Thank you." He kissed her.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, let me eat. Hungry Marine here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He fired off a sloppy salute.  
  
"I think you need to work on that sailor." She said with a smile. 


	82. Chapter 82

Monday 1634 Mac's court room  
  
"Before you call your next witness Commander, how many more witnesses does the prosecution plan on calling?" Mac asked.  
  
"Three, Your Honour." Sturgis replied.  
  
"I'd like to get them done tonight, so well take a recess for ten minutes before the next witness. Court stands in recess." She banged her gavel. Mac rose and headed to her office.  
  
Mac dialled the number for Harm's office, when she couldn't get through, she dialled Tiner.  
  
"JAG Headquarters, Petty Officer Tiner speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie, is Commander Rabb there I can't get through on his line." Mac asked.  
  
"He's out of the office at the moment. He went to Norfolk on an investigation. Can I take a message?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Do you know when he's going to be back?" Mac inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure ma'am."  
  
"Can you tell him I'm going to be tied up in court until late and that he needs to pick up Jenny from the crèche? I'll call them and let them know it's not going to be late."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Colonel, I could always collect Jenny and keep her entertained here until the Commander gets back ma'am. The Admiral has already left for the night and I'm only waiting for phone messages."  
  
"That's nice of you to offer Jason. If Harm isn't back in an hour, it would be great if you could collect her, I'll call ahead and get you added to the approved list of people who can collect her, you just need to take ID with you."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll pass on the message."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Monday 1927  
  
Mac's court room.  
  
"The prosecution rests Your Honour." Sturgis said as he finished presenting his case.  
  
"It's been a long night, this court martial stands in recess until 0900 tomorrow morning when the defence will call its first witness." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
As the room empty of the members Mac made her way to her office and dialled the number for her house. When there was no reply she hung up and headed over to the JAG offices.  
  
~ Incy Wincy Spider climbs up the water spout Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out. Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain And Incy Wincy Spider climbed up the spout again. ~ Mac heard as she entered the offices.  
  
~ Round and round the garden Like a teddy bear One step two steps Tickly under there. ~ Tiner said to a smiling Jenny.  
  
"Having fun there?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tiner said jumping to his feet.  
  
"At ease Tiner, Harm still not back yet?" She asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"So has she been behaving herself?" Mac said plucking her daughter out of her carrier.  
  
"She's been asleep for most of the time. She woke up about an hour ago and I gave her a bottle. I changed her diaper and read her some nice notes I had to read anyway. Then we started with the nursery rhymes."  
  
"Thank you." Mac kissed his cheek.  
  
"And what is going on here?" Harm asked as he walked in.  
  
"Just saying thank you." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"What for?" Harm asked taking Jenny from her.  
  
"Jason picked Jenny up and has been watching her for us since the court martial ran late and I couldn't get a hold of you."  
  
"It took longer than I thought at Norfolk and then I got stuck in traffic on the way back. By the way thanks Tiner."  
  
"You're welcome sir, we had a good time. If that's all sir, ma'am, I'll just go home."  
  
"Thanks Jason." Mac said. Tiner nodded before leaving for the night.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't around, I thought you'd be out of court at a reasonable time." Harm stated.  
  
"Sturgis only had a couple more witnesses so I thought I'd let him get through them tonight so the defence could plead their case tomorrow. When Jason offered to pick her up I didn't think you'd be gone that long."  
  
"We're really going to have to figure out something if we both have to work late." Harm pointed out.  
  
"They can keep her at the crèche until 1900 but after that we have a problem. I guess I'm just going to have to recess things at 1830 or we're going to have to talk to Harriet."  
  
"That's a point why didn't you call Harriet I'm sure she would have picked Jenny up for us."  
  
"She finished early today; she had to take little AJ for his first dentist appointment."  
  
"So what do you say I take my two favourite women home?"  
  
"You know I think you just insulted your Mom and Grandma Sarah there flyboy. But we'll let it pass."  
  
"Why thank you ma'am. Let's go home Marine."  
  
"Whatever you say Sailor." 


	83. Chapter 83

Two weeks before Thanksgiving.  
  
1257  
  
"Here's that file you requested sir." Harriet handed Harm a folder.  
  
"Thank Harriet. So do you and Bud have plans for Thanksgiving?" He asked.  
  
"A nice quiet family dinner, after trying to convince our families that we didn't want to go home. And you sir, do you and the Colonel have any plans?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"We're going up to Grandma Sarah's farm, Mom and Frank are coming. It should be good." He said with a smile. "It's nice to have family to celebrate with."  
  
"Yes sir. I'd better let you get back to work." She said backing off.  
  
"Harriet." He said stopping her.  
  
"Yes sir?" Harriet said turning round.  
  
"How would you, Bud and little AJ like to join us?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, we wouldn't want to impose, as you said holidays are for family."  
  
"You are family. Besides Grandma Sarah always has had a more the merrier policy when it comes to holidays. It'll be fun, there's plenty of room and AJ will love being out in the country on the farm."  
  
"Sir that's a generous offer but."  
  
"What's a generous offer?" Mac asked coming up behind them.  
  
"The Commander just asked if we wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you at his grandmother's farm."  
  
"It's a great idea. I'd love to spend the holiday with you, Bud and little AJ. Grandma Sarah would love it too. She's big on family holidays."  
  
"If it's okay with her then we'd love to." Harriet said with a smile.  
  
"Love to what?" Bud asked from behind.  
  
"Join the Commander and the Colonel for Thanksgiving at his grandmother's farm."  
  
"Sounds great sir. How's the Article 32 going ma'am?" Bud asked.  
  
"It's going to Court martial tomorrow, as soon as they find enough members. I actually came to see if Harm was free for lunch. I went to see Jenny but she was asleep. Little AJ was finger painting so I didn't interrupt him."  
  
"I'd love to go to lunch but I've got stacks of work to do." Harm replied.  
  
"Ma'am, if you're looking for someone to have lunch with, I haven't taken my lunch break yet." Harriet said.  
  
"I'd like that Harriet. We can go and talk about the flowers." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"I'll just go and tell PO Tiner that I'll be out of the office."  
  
"I'll see you at home." Mac said.  
  
"I'll see you later. I might be late."  
  
"Okay. Bye. Bye Bud."  
  
"Goodbye ma'am." Bud replied. "Enjoy your lunch." 


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: Chapter 83 has been uploaded as the chapter it was supposed to be.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to spend Thanksgiving with you?" Harriet asked as they sat down to lunch. "I mean it will be your first together with Jenny."  
  
"Harriet, holidays are supposed to be spent with people you love, friends and family. You, Bud and little AJ fall in to both categories, along with Sturgis, the Admiral and even Tiner. Honestly we want you to spend the holidays with us."  
  
"If you're sure." Harriet said with a smile. "How are the wedding plans coming?"  
  
"We're getting there." Mac pulled out a list. "Flowers are all arranged except my bouquet because beyond roses I can't decide what I want. Besides which I'm not tossing it anywhere, we're giving it to Harm Sr. I've got the dresses organised, the caterers are booked, we picked hymns. We've arranged blood tests for the license on Saturday. Basically we've just got to pick rings and find Jenny a christening outfit."  
  
"I'm sure Trish or Mrs Rabb would have the Commander's. If not you're more than welcome to borrow AJ's."  
  
"Thank you Harriet that would be great." Mac said grinning with the thought. "That seems like an eternity away."  
  
"I know they grow up so fast. You have to cherish every moment while you still can."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Thanksgiving Rabb Farm 1848  
  
"Dear Lord, we thank you for allowing friends and family to join together for the holiday. We are grateful for the changes that have been made to our lives in the past year. We thank you for the food we are about to receive. Amen." Grandma Sarah finished. "Now we'll go round the table and say what we're thankful for. I'll start." She paused. "I'm thankful that my grandson, my soon to be granddaughter-in-law and great-granddaughter could join us along with their friends and family." She squeezed Trish's hand. "Now you Harmon."  
  
"I'm grateful for Mac and Jenny for giving me something I thought I would never have." He kissed the back of Mac's hand. "I'm also grateful that I can spend this holiday with all the people I love." They continued round the table saying what they were grateful for.  
  
"Frank, would you carve the Turkey?" Grandma Sarah asked.  
  
"While you do that I need to steal Mac outside for a few minutes." Mac shot him a quizzical look.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see." He took her hand and helped her up. "Grab your coat." Mac was confused but did as he asked. "I remembered a conversation we had that would have gotten us here a lot faster." He said once they were outside. "If I'd had the courage to say what I felt, so I thought I could rectify the situation."  
  
"Okay." Mac said uncertain as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."  
  
"Harm." She said as she followed his instructions. He took her hands.  
  
"Trust me Mac." She nodded and let him lead her across the yard and shuffled her into place. "Stay where you are and I'll be back in a minute." He placed a kiss on the end of her nose.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She murmured. A minute later he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Open them." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the side of the barn when tiny flickering fairy lights spelled out the word 'ETERNITY'.  
  
"How . . . When . . . ?"  
  
"You know they wrote eternity on the bridge for the Millennium." He whispered. Mac turned around in his arms.  
  
"Is that how long we are going to have to wait?" She asked.  
  
"No that's how long I'm going to love you and how long we're going to be together."  
  
"Good answer sailor. So you finally ready to let go?"  
  
"You bet I am." He kissed her nose.  
  
"You're only this way with me aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Only with you Sarah, only with you. I love you Mac."  
  
"I love you too Sailor and thank you. This is better than Sydney any day." She pressed her lips to his and he tightened his grip around her waste.  
  
"So what do you say you marry me in a month?" Mac looked like she was pondering the point. "Mac?"  
  
"I think that could be arranged." She said with a smile and kissed him again. "As much as I love this." She said as she got her breath back. "Hungry Marine here."  
  
"Then I'd better feed you." He kissed her before looping his arm over her shoulder to walk her in.  
  
"You might want to switch the lights off. You don't want to start a fire." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Stay right here." He kissed her before running off to the barn to switch off the lights. "Let's go in."  
  
"You're finally back." Trish said. "Nice surprise Sarah?" She asked.  
  
"Just a promise of an eternity." She replied with a smile. "Let's eat I'm starving."  
  
"Can't have a starving Marine can we?" Grandma Sarah added. "Frank, pass Sarah some turkey and trimmings."  
  
"Thank you." She said sitting down in her chair.  
  
A/N: I read the script for that scene and I knew it just had to end better so here's my version in with all the fun. Plus since I'm English I never celebrated Thanksgiving so I guess if anything is wrong you'll just have to forgive me. 


	85. Chapter 85

Day after Thanksgiving 0534  
  
"HARM!!" Mac sat bolt up right in bed at the scream from outside. She quickly looked at the empty side of the bed and rushed to the window to see the crumpled figure on the ground by the barn.  
  
"Ma'am, what is it?" Harriet said rushing in.  
  
"Watch Jenny Harm's hurt." She grabbed her shoes of the floor and ran outside grabbing her coat as she went. "Harm?" He tried to lift his head. "Stay still." She said rushing to his side. "What happened?"  
  
"Mac." Harm mumbled.  
  
"Stay still. Where does it hurt?" She asked quickly feeling him over to assess damage.  
  
"My ankle." He managed.  
  
"What's going on?" Trish asked rushing over to them, her gown blowing in the gentle breeze of the early morning.  
  
"I think he's broken his ankle and he's concussion can you call an ambulance?"  
  
"Frank." She yelled rushing back to the house.  
  
"Harm, I need you to wake up and talk to me. Please flyboy?" She said running a hand down his face.  
  
"Mac?" He stuttered.  
  
"Stay still. Your Mom's gone to get help. What the hell were you doing out here at 0530 in the morning?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep . . . taking down lights. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, just please stay still." She kissed his forehead. "I'll just wait and yell at you when you're better. You idiot!!"  
  
"What happened to the no yelling?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just scared when I heard you scream."  
  
"Sorry I scared you."  
  
"The ambulance is on the way." Trish said back outside with Frank following her. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He's going to be fine." Mac said trying to reassure her. "Only Harm could use fairy lights to make a very romantic gesture then injure himself trying to take it down."  
  
"You thought it was romantic?" Harm whispered.  
  
"Very sappy Rabb." She kissed his forehead. "Only you could break your ankle, three and a half weeks before our wedding. I knew things were going too smoothly."  
  
"All part of the service." He said trying to smile.  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about the SecNav trying to send you back to a carrier group."  
  
"Ma'am." Bud said coming out dressed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Harriet can't get Jenny to settle. Grandma Sarah's trying but. . .."  
  
"Sing." Mac said.  
  
"Huh?" Bud said at Mac's answer.  
  
"She likes love songs, sing to her or read to her, she likes the classics, it calms her down and she'll go back to sleep."  
  
"It's off the cuff; we'll give it a try." Bud said before going back in the house.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Local Hospital  
  
0736  
  
"Ms Mackenzie, Mrs Burnett." The Doctor said as he came up to them. They'd taken Harm for a CT scan almost an hour before.  
  
"Yes." Mac said standing up. "How is he?"  
  
"He has a clean break on his ankle, which is being plastered now. The CT is clear and he has a mild concussion. He's extremely grouchy and keeps asking for someone called Mac?"  
  
"That would be me." Mac said with a smile. "He's going to be alright isn't he? We're getting married Christmas Eve."  
  
"As long as you don't mind a groom with a cast, who doesn't seem to like hospitals especially when we told he we were keeping him over night."  
  
"Trish?" Mac said as the Doctor started to lead her to Harm's room.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the house and tell everyone the news. I'll bring the rabble back later. Keep an eye my boy." Trish said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Look after Jenny." Trish nodded before pulling her coat around her and preparing to leave.  
  
"So has your fiancé always had such an aversion to hospitals?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"You kind of get that way when you punch out of planes a few times and doctors say you have night blindness when you don't, then there's getting shot."  
  
"Punching out, he Air Force?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Commander in the Navy."  
  
"Naval aviator interesting job." He said as they went through a set of double doors.  
  
"Actually he's a lawyer with the JAG corps. He transferred his designator after the night blindness thing only to find out that he didn't have it. So he still has his flight status, does his quals every six months and I hope he doesn't called up by the SecNav to go flying again. But you get used to it."  
  
"So how did you meet?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I was his partner at JAG, before I accidentally got pregnant, I got made a judge and we got engaged."  
  
"So you're Navy too?"  
  
"God no, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps." She said with a smile.  
  
"I stand corrected. I take it being a lawyer you don't see much action."  
  
"A lot more than you'd think, I have some very nice bullet scars thank you."  
  
"Would you cut it out I don't need my pillow fluffed." Harm yelled from inside the room. Mac pushed open the door.  
  
"Commander, cut that out. She's only trying to help." Mac snapped in a drill sergeant tone.  
  
"Mac, don't yell my head." He wined, putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Well quit behaving like a baby then."  
  
"I see he's in good hands. We'll be back to check on him later and we'll move him upstairs as soon as a bed is available." The doctor commented.  
  
"Thank you." Mac said. "Now are you going to tell me why you felt the need to take down the fairy lights just before dawn?" She asked sitting down next to the bed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I thought this way I wouldn't wake anyone up."  
  
"Well that really didn't work did it?" She said taking a hold of his hand. "Just promise me you won't do anything else before the wedding. I mean it I'm talking to Bud, Sturgis and the Admiral about your bachelor party."  
  
"You were going to let me have a bachelor party after what happened at Bud's?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you'd grown up a bit since then. Besides which I would have left orders at JAG for no one to go and bail you out."  
  
"You couldn't do that, the Admiral outranks you." He pointed out.  
  
"If the Admiral gets arrested and his senior attorneys too someone has to take over as JAG while it's sorted out. Since I was one of the senior attorneys until three months ago I think I'm qualified."  
  
"So you want us to get arrested so you take over as JAG. I didn't know you were power hungry there Mac." He teased.  
  
"Well it would help with the embarrassment of my fiancé getting all the JAG staff arrested wouldn't it?"  
  
"Okay, change of subject. Where did Mom go? I mean I remember her coming in with us?"  
  
"She went back to the farm to fill everyone in. She'll bring everyone to visit when you're settled upstairs."  
  
"So just us then?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No way sailor. You concentrate on getting better and we'll see. But for now I'm going to go and see if this hospital has anything edible in it. You made me miss breakfast."  
  
"Can't have that can we." He said with a grin that almost made her melt.  
  
"Be good. I'll be back soon." She kissed him before standing. "If you're good I'll even see if I can find you a bacon sandwich." She winked at him.  
  
"Maaacc." He pleaded as she sashayed out. 


	86. Chapter 86

Two weeks before the wedding.  
  
1857  
  
"There are rules for tonight." Mac stated as she stood in the living talking to Sturgis who had come to pick Harm up for his bachelor party.  
  
"You're setting rules for his bachelor party?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I could make it an order." Mac offered instead.  
  
"Mac we're of the same rank." Sturgis pointed.  
  
"Actually, I made Lieutenant Colonel a week before you made Commander and a couple months before Harm so technically I outrank you." Mac said crossing her arms across her stomach.  
  
"Good point Your Honour. So what are these rules?"  
  
"One, if he gets even the remotest bit drunk he's staying somewhere else tonight. I have a five month old daughter who I am not having woken up by her father coming home drunk. Two he has to stay off his ankle as much as possible he only came off the painkillers a couple of days ago."  
  
"I can see your point with those." Sturgis agreed.  
  
"Three, no strippers and four don't you tie him up anywhere. With that goes a warning that you better not do anything to disgrace the good name of the United States Navy, because I would prosecute you all to the hill."  
  
"And fifth?" Sturgis prompted.  
  
"Don't do anything to get arrested because everyone is under strict orders not to come and bail you out. We had enough trouble last time we're not going through it again."  
  
"Again?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Bud, the Admiral and Harm got arrested at Bud's bachelor party, which was the night before his wedding."  
  
"Harriet wasn't pleased." Harm said as made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I wouldn't think she would be." Sturgis stated. "You know your fiancée has rules for tonight."  
  
"I promise I won't come home drunk, I really don't think anyone would plan strippers with the Admiral there." He kissed her. "And I guarantee I won't be jumping off Norfolk dock."  
  
"Harm, do you take this from her because she's a judge, she slightly outranks you or because she's a Marine?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Try all of the above and the other one you were too nice to mention." Harm said with his flyboy grin.  
  
"Go now and have fun. You too Harm." Mac teased.  
  
"Bye Mac." Sturgis said.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Somewhere in the Washington DC vicinity.  
  
1003  
  
An incessant ringing woke Harm from his sleep. He tried to raise his head but groaned from the pain. The ringing didn't stop, so he reach out his hand and grasped around until he found his cell phone and groggily managed to put it up to his ear.  
  
"Up and at 'em Sailor." A voice on the other end said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"That's a nice way to talk to your fiancée." Mac said grinning to herself.  
  
"Sorry. Hangover." He mumbled.  
  
"So I guessed. Now tell me did you get that drunk before or after you all serenade all the cocktail waitresses at McMurphy's?" Mac inquired.  
  
"Did someone have a spy in our mists?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course there was you invited him. He's got brown hair, if anyone asks he works for the State Department but he really works for the CIA and used to send us on bad missions, kind of goes by the name Clayton Webb ring any bells."  
  
"Cute Mac, really cute. So how do you know what happened last night?" He asked.  
  
"You left your wallet behind. They called this morning, I asked if you'd all behaved yourselves and I got some interesting stories."  
  
"Was there a reason other than ridiculing me that you called and made me enter the hellish world of hangovers?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to know where you ended up last night so I can come and pick you up. You promised to watch Jenny this afternoon while Harriet and I went over a few last minute details, before you went to pick your Mom up from the airport so she can come to my bridal shower tonight."  
  
"Mac at this point I can barely remember my name let alone where I am, can you give me twenty minutes to wake up and find some aspirin. I call you back when I figure out where we ended up."  
  
"I can cross one place off the list; you're not at Bud and Harriet's. Harriet called earlier as well to confirm our plans, Bud never made it home. Oh and if Webb is there tell him to call his mother. Somehow she got our number and wants to remind him of some dinner party he's supposed to be attending tonight."  
  
"Okay. Call you back." He said blurring, hanging up he dropped the phone to the ground. 


	87. Chapter 87

1256  
  
"Be good for Daddy and Uncle Sturgis Jenny. You have to remember they have really bad headaches." Mac said as she prepared to leave for Harriet's.  
  
"Mac, are you sure I can't take my pain pills for my headache?" Harm pleaded.  
  
"No, they're for you ankle. You shouldn't have drunk that much, you know the consequences, you too Sturgis." Mac crossed her arms and frowned at them.  
  
"Hey at least I was prepared. I even managed to drink a pint of water before I went to bed."  
  
"Besides we didn't drink that much." Harm protested.  
  
"Sure you didn't, that's why it took you an hour to wake up enough to realise you were camped out at the Admiral's house. Then you yelled at me for making too much noise turning the key in the ignition to start the car."  
  
"She's got you there Harm." Sturgis teased having caught a lift back with them as they had all sensibly taken cabs back to the Admiral's house.  
  
"You have to pick Trish up in four hours 36 minutes and 24 seconds." Mac reminded.  
  
"How do you do that?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Don't bother she won't even tell me. And that translates to?" Harm inquired.  
  
"1735. Gate 23. Then drop her off at the Roberts. If you're still even slightly drunk I don't want you driving with Jenny in the car. Get a cab." Mac picked up her bag. "What else?" She thought to herself. "Her lunch is in the fridge with a couple of bottles, there's washing on the line that needs to be brought in before you leave. Oh yeah, don't give her that banana stuff she doesn't like it, but you can eat it if you want. I think that's everything, I have my cell phone and my pager."  
  
"This is a whole new side of you Mac. Domestic Mac." Sturgis teased.  
  
"Cute Sturgis, real cute. I'm going now, so I'll see you when you bring Trish over."  
  
"Have a good afternoon." Harm called.  
  
"What no rules?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"No strippers, my Mom's going to be there."  
  
"Harm your Mom isn't as innocent as you'd like to think Harm. But don't worry we have another form of entertainment planned. Bye."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Robert's Residence  
  
1930  
  
"Okay ladies, as Harm and I made a deal for no strippers, we have to find some other form of entertainment for tonight." Mac said she shuffled round her bag.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Meredith asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
"Something that could be very good for blackmail." Mac finally dug the tape out of her bag.  
  
"What is that?" Harriet asked.  
  
"The answer to two questions what do you do with a group of drunken sailors and what do men do at bachelor parties."  
  
"What?" Bobbi asked.  
  
"The owner of McMurphy's recognised the guys and when things got a bit rowdy he got out his video camera this is the result."  
  
"What did you have to say to get your hands on it?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Nothing, Harm left his wallet there last night so he gave it to me when I went to pick it up."  
  
"What are we waiting for put the tape in?" Trish encouraged. Mac lent over and put the tape in the VCR and pressed play before settling back on the floor her back resting against the couch.  
  
The picture flickered as the screen focused on the group of sailors and the CIA agent, who were currently involved in a shot drinking contest. Harriet was forced to try and hide a smile.  
  
"What?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Sorry, the Admiral just didn't strike me as the shots type."  
  
"Harriet he was a SEAL they do that type of thing." Mac reminded her.  
  
"Hey Pappy." A voice on the tape said.  
  
"Pappy?" Bobbi questioned.  
  
"It's Harm's call sign when he's flying." Mac supplied.  
  
"Pappy, you going to sing for us?" A man in navy uniform asked, handing a microphone.  
  
"I recognise him." Mac muttered racking her brain. "Lieutenant Ellison, he testified at one of the Article 32 hearings I had last week."  
  
"Come on Harm." One of the waitresses encouraged.  
  
"Sure." Harm slurred slightly taking the microphone. He managed to pull himself to his feet and hobble to the stage and whispered to the guy with the karaoke machine. They listened to the intro to 'Sweet Caroline.' When Harm finished the song Sturgis took over with a version of the Beatles 'Michelle'. They all smiled as they had never heard him sing before.  
  
Then Tiner did a bad version of Eleanor Rigby, followed by Bud's version of 'Me and Mrs Jones'. Webb attempted to sing ' Mustang Sally '. Even the AJ attempted a version of 'Sherry Darlin' '. Before they all finished up with a group version of 'Delilah'.  
  
The women had collapsed in a fit of giggles, as soon as Harm had started to sing, as the tape cut out at the end of Delilah. The laughter didn't stop.  
  
When some semblance of order returned to the room about ten minutes. Trish mumbled wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"That's the funniest thing I've seen in years."  
  
"I see what he meant about serenading the waitresses. They got Caroline, Michelle, Ellie Jones, Sally, Sherry and even Delilah who left two years ago." Mac commented.  
  
"I have got to get a copy of that." Meredith said as she composed herself. All the others agreed.  
  
"Trust me I'll get you some." Mac agreed.  
  
"So anyone up for a little teasing?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Huh?" Mac questioned.  
  
"They don't know we've seen the tape. How about we have a little fun with them?"  
  
"How?" Harriet asked intrigued.  
  
"Every time we see one of them we whistle the tune of the song they sang. It will drive them nuts."  
  
"I like your thinking." Bobbi agreed.  
  
"Now we've got that sorted, it's time for gifts." Harriet said, everyone agreed and started stacking gifts on the table in front of Mac. 


	88. Chapter 88

Mac was whistling 'Sweet Caroline' when she came down the stairs on Monday morning.  
  
"What the hell is that you've been whistling all weekend?" Harm asked as he sipped a cup of coffee held in a cup with one hand and fed Jenny with the other.  
  
"I don't know, something I heard on the radio I guess. Trish up yet?"  
  
"She went up to take a bath. She'll be back down by the time we have to leave."  
  
"And how's my angel doing this morning?" She kissed the top of Jenny's head and the little girl gurgled.  
  
"She likes her breakfast. But her Daddy could do with a kiss."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." Mac slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in.  
  
"Huh hum." Trish unsubtly coughed.  
  
"Morning Trish." Mac said gaining her composure a lot quicker than Harm.  
  
"Good morning Sarah."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay looking after Jenny all day?" She asked standing and straightening her skirt.  
  
"We'll be fine." Trish reassured her.  
  
"Good, well I've got to go." She said picking up her briefcase.  
  
"I thought you recessed the Court Martial until 0930." Harm said as he went back to feeding to Jenny.  
  
"I did, but one of the members was looking a bit peaky on Friday. I'm hoping he hasn't gone down with the flu or something. Besides I need to go over some other reports for a couple of Article 32's I've got coming up later in the week."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mac's Office.  
  
0834  
  
"I need to see Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts as soon as possible." Mac told her aid.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm right on it."  
  
Mac was whistling 'Delilah' when they entered after knocking on the door ten minutes later.  
  
"You wanted to see us Colonel?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Please take a seat." Mac encouraged. "I'm going to delay the resumption of the Court Martial until Wednesday."  
  
"Ma'am can I ask why?" Bud interjected.  
  
"Three of the court members came down with food poisoning after something they ate for lunch on Friday. From the report they spent most of the weekend in the hospital. The Doctor advised that they take a few days rest when they were released yesterday. So we'll resume at 0900 on Wednesday. Any questions?"  
  
"No ma'am." Bud replied.  
  
"Commander?" Mac asked Sturgis.  
  
"No your honour." He paused. "Actually just one, does this mean you'll be moving up the Article 32 hearings you were due to hear later in the week."  
  
"Yes. I've got to see the Admiral, but I'll come over for staff call and see which can be moved up to today and tomorrow and see which ones I'll have to rearrange. That is unless you want to set up a plea bargain with your case in which effect we can end the case today. Think about it and talk it over, let me know later today."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both replied.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Before we begin." AJ started as the staff meeting came to order. "Colonel Mackenzie would like to speak to you all concerning some of the up coming Article 32 hearings. Tiner send her in."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner went out the door to get Mac.  
  
"Colonel." AJ said as she came in. "If you'd like to take a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac took a seat.  
  
"Would you care to begin?" AJ prompted.  
  
"Yes sir. The continuing Court Martial I was supposed to hearing today has had to be delayed until Wednesday due to three of the court members being take ill over the weekend. I was supposed to be presiding over five Article 32 hearings on Thursday and Friday. Unless Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts come to an agreement on plea bargain this Court Martial is going to spill over onto Thursday and Friday. Therefore I want to know if any of you is prepared to present evidence either this afternoon or tomorrow in an effort for expedience and the fact that I'm sure these people won't like to have this hanging over their heads for the holidays as we can't delay next weeks schedule, they would have to be held over to after the new year. If the prosecutor in each of these cases could get back to me after discussing it with the defence I would be grateful. We have Lieutenant Hostlic, Ensign Lotell, the Thomason sexual harassment case, Gunnery Sergeant Spencer and Petty Officer 2nd Class Humphrey." Mac said flicking through the stack of files she brought with her. "I'll be in my office all morning. That's everything Admiral thank you."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. Anyone who can accommodate the Colonel please let her know."  
  
"If you'll excuse sir. I have some work to do." AJ nodded at her.  
  
"Dismissed." Mac got up and walked out flashing Harm a quick smile.  
  
"Okay people let's see where we are." 


	89. Chapter 89

Monday 1234  
  
"Colonel?" Mac's aid came into her office.  
  
"Yes." Mac said looking up from her file.  
  
"Ma'am, I've been asked to give you a message." She paused.  
  
"Go on." Mac encouraged.  
  
"Ma'am, let me get me get this right." She said thinking. "There is a naval aviator turned lawyer outside who would like to take you to lunch at Beltway Burgers if you have time."  
  
"Tell him I'd prefer pasta and that I need about ten minutes to finish this."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Her aid left. Mac picked up the phone and dialled an internal line.  
  
"JAG HQ, Petty Officer Tiner speaking, how may I help you?" Jason Tiner answered.  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie. I need you to help me locate a couple of people without Commander Rabb finding out."  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you give me their names I'll get right on it. Keeping it from Commander Rabb shouldn't be a problem as he appears to have gone out to lunch. I'll get back to you ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Jason." Mac added after giving the names then hung up.  
  
Mac shuffled papers around making him wait the full ten minutes.  
  
"Right on time." Harm said with a smile. "Not that I'd expect anything less."  
  
"Did you say something about lunch?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yep, then I got a message about you wanting pasta. Are you feeling okay? I mean I offered you dead cow."  
  
"I'd like to fit into my dress next week."  
  
"Mac you've been eating that junk food for years. One more won't hurt."  
  
"That's love ma'am." Her aid said with a smile.  
  
"That it is. I'll be back in an hour. If Commander Turner or Lieutenant Roberts comes by make them an appointment for this afternoon since I won't be in court."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Let's go flyboy." Mac said giving him a slight tug on his shirt.  
  
"So to the Beltway?" He asked.  
  
"No, pasta. I'm craving Italian and it's too early for pizza."  
  
"Whatever you say ma'am." Mac smiled and started humming Sweet Caroline.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Monday 1558  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts to see you." Her aid announced.  
  
"Send them in." Mac shuffled the folders around her desk and found the one for the case. "Sit down." Mac instructed. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"The Prosecution has offered a deal which I presented to my client who is willing to accept it. Subject to your approval." Sturgis stated.  
  
"And Bud what were the terms of this deal?" Mac asked leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Honourable discharge, 100 hours Community Service, and reparations to cover the damage." Bud replied.  
  
"And these terms are acceptable to your client?" Mac asked Sturgis.  
  
"Yes Your Honour." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Have the papers drawn up and I'll sign them before I go home, subject to the Ensign returning Wednesday 0900 to officially disband the Court Martial. If he fails to turn up I'll reassess my decision. Are these terms acceptable to both parties?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Both replied.  
  
"Then that's that over. While your both here, I talked to your father earlier Sturgis he says we can meet for a rehearsal on the 23rd at 1800. We're going to have a dinner at our house afterwards, after which we're kicking Harm out. So could one of you make arrangement for him to sleep somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure, he can kip on my couch." Sturgis said with a smile.  
  
"Oh ma'am Tiner asked me to give this to you. He said it was the information you requested." Bud handed her a sealed envelope.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything interesting?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Just looking up a few people, nothing anyone needs to know about." She said her face showed a tell Harm and I'll kill you look. "I'll be here for another hour or so. Oh if you do see Harm tell him that he should bring pizza home with him."  
  
"Any specific type?" Sturgis asked standing up.  
  
"Anything not veggie. Thanks guys."  
  
"See you later Mac." Sturgis said as they headed out.  
  
Mac waited until the door closed before tearing open the envelope open and reading the information it contained. 


	90. Chapter 90

Friday 1232  
  
Break Room  
  
"Hi guys." Harm said as he walked into the break room. Bud and Sturgis were stood drink coffee debating a point of law.  
  
"Hey Harm." Sturgis replied. "Since your both here it may be a good time to ask this."  
  
"Ask what sir?" Bud asked.  
  
"Have you noticed something wrong with the women?" Harm stared at him curious as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Huh? Which women exactly or is it just women in general?"  
  
"Bobbi, Miss Cavanaugh, Harriet, Mac even your Mom." Sturgis replied. "They seem to keep whistling songs every time one of us walks by. Then switching songs when someone else walks by."  
  
"Now you come to mention it sir, I did notice something, I just thought I was being paranoid." Bud agreed.  
  
"Mac keeps humming 'Sweet Caroline' and when Mom started it I just thought it was like getting a song from the radio stuck in your head but it's been going on for over a week." Harm concluded.  
  
"So any suggestions for reason behind it?" Sturgis asked. Bud and Harm couldn't think of one.  
  
"Ah Bud there you are." Mac said walking into the break room. "Hi Sturgis."  
  
"Colonel, were you looking for me?" Bud asked.  
  
"Heather misplaced the motion you filed. I was wondering if you had another copy."  
  
"Ma'am, the deadline was 1200 I filed it correctly."  
  
"I know, Heather's having a bad couple of days, she just found out her boyfriend isn't going to make it home for Christmas or New Years even though he said he was. I can extend the deadline to 1600 then I have to leave."  
  
"I'll get right on it." Bud said bustling out of room.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Harm asked wondering why she was leaving an hour early.  
  
"With the rearrangements in the Article 32's I have a free afternoon, so I'm taking Jenny for her six month check up today. Another thing I can't come with you tomorrow to pick up Grandma Sarah, I have to go and pick up the dresses and Chloe's coming a few days early. So I need to be here to pick her up, but Trish said she'd go with you to help you look after Jenny."  
  
"Ok, so you just came over about the filing deadline?" Harm asked.  
  
"No. I came over for the bad coffee." She said pouring herself a cup. "So what were you guys talking about before I came in."  
  
"Whistling." Sturgis supplied.  
  
"Whistling?" Mac repeated.  
  
"Yeah, we were just wondering why every time someone walks past everyone that was at your shower they start whistling. Did something happen that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." Mac said sipping her coffee. "Or is this like the time Harm said he had good seats to the Super bowl which happened to be in a plane?" Mac teased.  
  
"Hey, I never said where the tickets were, you just presumed." Harm protested.  
  
"Whatever you say flyboy. I'm going back to work. I'll see you later Sturgis."  
  
"Yeah, bye Mac."  
  
"Hey don't a get a goodbye?" Harm asked.  
  
"No." Mac said backing out, but stopped when she bumped into someone. She quickly turned. "I'm sorry sir." She quickly apologised. Harm and Sturgis stood to attention.  
  
"That's okay Colonel. Anything we can help you with?"  
  
"I came to see Bud about a motion he was filing sir. He's sorting the information out for me as we speak sir."  
  
"Good good. Are you sure you want to steal that coffee Mac? I thought they made judges decent coffee."  
  
"They do sir, but I worked in this office for a long time, you adjust to Tiner's coffee and it gives you an appreciation for good coffee. If you'll excuse me sir I need to get back to my office."  
  
"Carry on Colonel."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac said walking out carrying her cup.  
  
"You gentlemen planning on doing any work today or are you just going to stand around here all day?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir." The grabbed their cups and walked quickly out of the break room. AJ poured himself a cup of coffee and unconsciously started humming 'Sherry Darlin' '. 


	91. Chapter 91

December 23rd 1200 Mac's office.  
  
"That's it Heather I'm out of here." Mac said as she pulled her office door shut. "Anything new will have to be put on hold until January 2nd."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Good luck tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. You may as well take off too, have a good holiday."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
1530 Harm and Mac's house.  
  
"How many places should I set?" Chloe asked as Mac changed Jenny's diaper. Mac did a quick mental calculation.  
  
"Eighteen plus one for little AJ."  
  
"Eighteen?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"Eighteen." Mac confirmed.  
  
"Because when I asked Harm last night he said fifteen plus little AJ."  
  
"No it's eighteen trust me."  
  
"Okay. Grandma Sarah is taking a nap. She says to wake her an hour before you want to go."  
  
"Thanks Chloe. I'll be down in as soon as I get Jenny to sleep."  
  
1930 Post Rehearsal Harm and Mac's house.  
  
"Mac, how come there are three extra place settings?" Harm asked as Mac was checking on the drink and how much ice they had in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Is everyone here?" She asked as he tugged her into her arms.  
  
"Yes they're all waiting for you to come out with the drinks."  
  
"Then let's not keep them waiting." She quickly kissed him, and then grabbed a tray. "Make yourself useful."  
  
When everyone had a drink Mac got to her feet.  
  
"Before we serve dinner, which has been catered and should be keeping warm in the oven. Harriet, Meredith, Bobbi, Trish and I have a little confession to make." Mac paused. "You see......" She started but was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Everyone's here, I wonder who that is?" Harm said.  
  
"You'd better get it, it's for you." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know that Mac? Are you having visions again?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Just call me psychic." Harm looked at her quizzical before getting up to get to open the front door.  
  
"Yes?" Harm said as he opened the door.  
  
"We heard there was a Naval Commander who was getting married tomorrow we thought we come and make sure we weren't just hearing things." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Keeter? Skates? Admiral Boone? What are you doing here?" Harm exclaimed.  
  
"Like he said we heard you were getting married tomorrow and we thought we'd come and make sure it was true. How you doing Harm?" Skates asked.  
  
"We also got invited to dinner. So are you going to let us in its getting cold out here?" Tom Boone asked.  
  
"Sorry guys come in." Harm said opening the door wider so they could come in.  
  
"Hey glad you could make it." Mac said from the doorway with a smile. "You're just in time for dinner."  
  
"You knew about this?" Harm suspiciously asked.  
  
"Who else do you think called us?" Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes asked slipping off her coat. "So did you confess yet?" She asked Mac.  
  
"Not yet. I was about to; it was making a good delay tactic until you got here."  
  
"We would have been here ten minutes ago if Keeter wasn't such a bad driver. I can't imagine why they let him fly planes for a living." Skates teased.  
  
"Hey Lieutenant I out rank you." Keeter snapped playfully.  
  
"Hey this is my house, no rank is being pulled. Isn't that right Admiral?" Mac asked as Tom gave her a hug.  
  
"Definitely Mac. It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too Tom."  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a mass conspiracy?" Harm asked confused.  
  
"No we're about to have our rehearsal dinner as soon as I make the introductions. Everyone we have a few last minute guests." Mac made quick introductions and everyone sat down. "Now where was I in the confession?" Mac asked.  
  
"You see." Webb supplied.  
  
"Okay. Sturgis when you asked me about the whistling and the humming last week, I may have not told the entire truth."  
  
"Mac, you're a judge you're supposed to be for honesty and everything." Sturgis teased.  
  
"Does someone else want to help me out here?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'll tell them." Grandma Sarah said. "Trish showed me and Chloe earlier." Mac mouth thank you to her. "About two weeks ago I understand you had a bachelor party for my grandson and after many many shots of alcohol a Lieutenant Ellison spurred on some well timed karaoke. It appears the proprietor of the establishment recognised you all and happened to have a video camera handy and recorded the event for prosperity."  
  
"Mac?" Harm turned to look at her. "How did you get a hold of this tape?"  
  
"He handed it over when he gave me your wallet. It's the funniest thing we've seen in a long time. Right ladies?" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Colonel, just what do you plan to do with this tape?" AJ asked.  
  
"Which copy would that be Admiral? The one that I have or the ones the rest of the women around this table apart from Skates and Chloe have, or the one my safety deposit box or the one that Webb's mother has?" AJ started to turn red. "Ladies, maybe you could help me serve dinner." Mac said quickly getting up from the table and making her way to the kitchen. Where they all cracked up. "Right dinner." Mac said as they all composed themselves.  
  
"You know I'm going to have to see a copy of this tape." Skates said.  
  
"I know. We'll show you before you go." Trish said with a smile. 


	92. Chapter 92

2239  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Mac said as she kissed Harm goodbye.  
  
"So you're still planning on turning up?" He asked.  
  
"You try and stop me. Eleven hours, nineteen minutes and 23 seconds. I promise I'll be the one in the dress."  
  
"Come on Mac, I want to get him drunk." Sturgis pleaded from his place by the car.  
  
"Don't you even think about it Sturgis, otherwise I'll kick your butt from here to Timbuktu." Mac called back.  
  
"Okay Harm, no alcohol tonight."  
  
"What are you scared of the Marines?" Harm teased.  
  
"No I'm scared of that Marine. The quicker we leave the quicker you'll see her tomorrow."  
  
"I love you." He said giving her a final kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Mac crossed her arms around her stomach as she watched him get in the car and drive away.  
  
"Sarah, are you coming in?" Trish asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah, coming." Mac let out a gentle sigh. She closed the door.  
  
"Time for bed," Mac nodded and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She stood looking over her daughter's crib which had been moved into her room to accommodate their house guests. A bed had been placed in Jenny's room on which Grandma Sarah was sleeping, Trish and Frank had the spare bedroom and Chloe was sleeping on the sofa bed downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
December 24th. 0623  
  
"Up and at em." Chloe yelled as she bounced on the bed.  
  
"What?" Mac mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I brought you breakfast in bed." Chloe said putting the tray on her lap.  
  
"Thanks." Mac said pushing herself up. "But keep the noise down you'll wake Jenny."  
  
"Jenny woke up about an hour ago. She's with Trish and Grandma Sarah. Harriet will be here at seven."  
  
"Why didn't someone wake me when Jenny woke up?" Mac asked as she bit into a slice of toast.  
  
"Because you needed to sleep. But now you've got to get up so you can take a shower so we can do your hair."  
  
"And Harriet's bringing the dresses?" Mac asked. She left the dresses at the Robert's house so Harm wouldn't sneak a peak.  
  
"Yes. Everything is going to go fine. AJ and Bud are going to go and make sure that Harm and Sturgis are up and there in time. The Admiral says if he shows up late he's having him thrown in the brig." Mac smiled. "Give me a few minutes to eat this and I'll take my shower and join you all downstairs."  
  
"Okay. By the way happy wedding day." Chloe called as she bounced out of the room.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Chloe gushed as Trish finished fastening the buttons on her dress.  
  
"It's a beautiful dress Sarah." Grandma Sarah agreed.  
  
"I'll just go and get the camera." Harriet said rushing out.  
  
"Right the checklist." Trish said. "Something old?" Mac's hand automatically went to her neck.  
  
"Grandma Sarah's pearls."  
  
"Something new?" Grandma Sarah continued.  
  
"The dress." Mac confirmed.  
  
"Something borrowed?" Chloe asked.  
  
"The pearls." Mac replied again.  
  
"And something blue?" Harriet asked joining them. Mac hiked up the bottom of her dress to flash her Marine green garter with a tiny blue ribbon.  
  
"Blue bow."  
  
"That's everything. Now time for photos."  
  
"No time to get Jenny in her christening gown." Mac countered.  
  
"Don't worry Frank is taking care of that." Trish chipped in. All the women shot a glance at her. "What? He can get a little girl dressed. It'll be fine Sarah. Let Harriet take a couple of photos. Before the photographer gets here."  
  
"Okay." Mac nodded.  
  
"Hey your dress has little Marine and Navy emblems around the bottom and little gold wings around the cuffs." Chloe said noticing the gold embroidery.  
  
"Do you think Harm will like it?" She asked.  
  
"I think he'll be more concern about getting you out of the dress."  
  
"Chloe!!" They all yelled in a form of scolding.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. 


	93. Chapter 93

Sturgis's apartment. 0809  
  
"Harm would you stop pacing you're going to wear a hole in my floor." Sturgis groaned.  
  
"Sorry." Harm mumbled and continued to pace. The doorbell rang, Sturgis quickly got up to get it.  
  
"Oh thank god, maybe you can calm him down." Sturgis said as he saw the Admiral, little AJ and Bud stood at the door. "He's been pacing since 0400."  
  
"Commander." AJ said as he saw one of his top lawyers in an agitated state. "Harm." He snapped.  
  
"Admiral sir." Harm snapped to attention.  
  
"Harm it's your wedding day. Drop the sirs' okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Petrified. I mean I've ejected from Tomcats and almost drown but I don't think I can say I've been this scared." Harm admitted.  
  
"Bud say something good about wedding days." Sturgis whispered to him.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I was petrified that Harriet wouldn't want to marry because she was so angry after we got arrested and we had to have Mac bail us out."  
  
"That's not helping. Admiral you've been married say something to calm him down."  
  
"Don't look at me Sturgis, I was really young when I got married and I was scared witless."  
  
"You're really not helping." Sturgis said as Harm began to pace again. "Harm, stop it." He snapped. "Look Mac loves you and you love her and everything is going to be perfect. So go and get dressed and stop pacing round my apartment in your shorts."  
  
"Hey Unca Harm, AJ help dress so we go see Auntie Mac in pretty dress." Little AJ held out his arms to Harm. Harm took the little boy.  
  
"You think Auntie Mac's dress is pretty?" He asked, little AJ nodded. "Okay, you stay here with your Daddy, Uncle Sturgis and Uncle AJ and I'll go and get dressed." He put the little boy on the floor. "Sturgis is it okay if I use your shower?"  
  
"Go ahead." Harm headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Can we give him a whisky or something?" Bud asked.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Mac would kill me." Sturgis replied.  
  
"He's allowed to be nervous, it's a big step. But if he doesn't get his head out of his six and get to the church on time, Mac is going to be the first in line to want to kill him."  
  
"AJ go weddin?" Little AJ asked tugging on the Admiral's dress uniform pants.  
  
"Yes you can go to the wedding young man." The Admiral picked him up. "You look very handsome in your suit there. So are you going to join the Navy AJ like your Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"Yes sir." Little AJ shot off an attempt at a salute. Sturgis chuckled,  
  
"Got him well trained there Bud."  
  
"Harriet and the Commander's doing I'm afraid. AJ wants to be a pilot like his Uncle Harm."  
  
"I'm sure you'll talk him out of it." The Admiral smiled. "Now Commander do you have a pencil and a piece of paper so little AJ and I can draw some pictures?"  
  
"Coming right up sir." Sturgis went off in search of paper.  
  
"Come on AJ, sit on my lap." The Admiral pulled out a chair at the table and sat with little AJ on his knee. "Lieutenant, I'll keep little AJ entertained and you and Commander Turner make sure Rabb is ready to go on time."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	94. Chapter 94

The Church 0948  
  
"Good luck Commander." AJ said. "I'll just go and see if Mac is here."  
  
"Thank you sir." AJ left them at the front of the church. Jenny started to fuss; she was sat on Trish's knee. "Come here baby." Harm took her from Trish. "Don't you look beautiful today? Shush, I know there are lots of people here huh. Some of them came to see you too. So are you going to be a good girl for Grandma while Mommy and Daddy get married?" Jenny settled and smiled. "That's my girl. Go back to Grandma."  
  
The Admiral knocked gently on the door to the brides room in the church.  
  
"Come in." Mac called.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" AJ asked as he stepped inside.  
  
"I think so sir." Mac turned to look at him.  
  
"You look beautiful Mac. You too Harriet."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet replied. "Is little AJ behaving himself?"  
  
"We've been drawing picture all morning. Lots of planes and boats."  
  
"Thank you sir. I was worried about him causing havoc." Harriet said with a smile.  
  
"He's been a perfect angel. He even pulled Harm out of his nervous pacing."  
  
"Harm was pacing why?" Mac quickly asked.  
  
"He woke Sturgis at 0400 when he started pacing due to nerves. Little AJ pulled him out of his funk when he said he want to come and see you in your pretty dress."  
  
"But he's okay right. He wants to go through with it?" Mac asked.  
  
"He's fine; he's talking with Sturgis and Bud and playing with Jenny. He wants to marry you Mac you can be sure of that. So are you ready to go?"  
  
"This wedding is supposed to start at 1000 which means we have six minutes and 4 seconds. Besides which Chloe has just gone to the toilet."  
  
"We'll start on time then Colonel. So are you ready for this? No last minutes doubts?" AJ asked.  
  
"None sir. Before the rest of the day gets caught up I want to thank you."  
  
"What for Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"For everything sir, for today, for everything you did when I was pregnant to help Harm and me, for all your support. Everything sir."  
  
"You're welcome Mac."  
  
"Harriet, don't you go start crying on me now." Mac warned. "Just remember something Harm keeps telling me about upholding the Navy front. And those little gold emblems on the bottom of your dress."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet said.  
  
"I'm back." Chloe said coming out of the bathroom. "We nearly ready to go?"  
  
"Just a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay. Deep breaths Mac. Let's get this show on the road." 


	95. Chapter 95

The Church 1000  
  
The wedding march began to play. Harm shuffled but refused to look back, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Good luck." Sturgis whispered to him. Chloe walked slowly made her way up the aisle followed by Harriet. The music changed slightly before AJ and Mac started their walk up the aisle. Harm only turned when they neared him and shot Mac a smile. She smiled and took her place next to him.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you." She mouthed as the music stopped.  
  
"Please take a seat." Chaplin Turner started. The congregation sat. "I'd like to start by wishing you all a Merry Christmas and thank you for joining us on Harmon and Sarah's special day. We'll start with hymn number 387."  
  
As the hymn finished they stood still waiting for the Chaplin to continue.  
  
"We are gathered here on the eve of Christ's birth to unite this man Harmon Rabb Jr and this woman Sarah Mackenzie in the bonds of matrimony which is an honourable estate and should not be entered into lightly. Into this union, these two come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused. "Who gives this woman to this man?" "I do." AJ replied. "Harmon, will you have this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, honour her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her for as long as you both shall live?" "I will." Harm replied. "Sarah, will you have this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love him, honour him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him for as long as you both shall live?" "I will." Mac replied. "Now the rings. If the best man and matron of honour will place them on the bible?" Harriet and Sturgis stepped forward and placed the rings on the bible the Chaplin held out. "Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of this man and this woman united here today. May you both be faithful to this symbol of true love. Join hands, Harmon place your ring on the fourth finger of Sarah's left hand and repeat after me." Harmon put the ring on Mac's finger. "I, Harmon take you Sarah as my wedded wife." "I, Harmon take you Sarah as my wedded wife." Harm repeated. "To have and to hold from this day forward." Harm repeated. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer." Harm repeated again. "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" Harm repeated the sentence. The Chaplin turned to Mac. "Sarah place you ring on the fourth finger of Harmon's left hand and repeat after me. I, Sarah take you Harmon as my wedded husband. Mac placed the ring on his hand and repeated. "I, Sarah take you Harmon as my wedded husband." Sarah continued to recite the vows. "Let us pray." Chaplin Turner led the congregation in prayer and another hymn played a Christmas carol this time. "For as much as Harmon and Sarah have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of rings and joining of hands. By the power invested in me by the United States Navy and the state of Virginia. I pronounce you husband and wife. Commander you can kiss your wife." "Yes sir." Harm said before pulling Mac into a deep kiss. The Navy compliment let out a series of whoops. "Ladies and gentlemen if you'll bear with us while we sign the register we'll begin the baptism of the wonderful Jennifer Rabb into the Church.  
  
A/N: We're almost at the end now only a few more chapters and this story will be done. The wedding ceremony was taken from one found on a search of about.com. 


	96. Chapter 96

Roberts House 1130  
  
"Congratulations." Clayton Webb said as he entered the Roberts house. "Nice wedding."  
  
"Thanks Clay." Mac said with a smile. "Is your mother coming?"  
  
"She'll be here soon. But first I have something for both of you."  
  
"Oh what's that?" Harm asked putting an arm around Mac's waist. Clay held out a video tape.  
  
"Its messages from all the military people you've had contact with over the last few years who couldn't be here because of deployment and because it's the holidays too."  
  
"Thank you." Mac kissed his cheek. "That's very sweet of you."  
  
"Yeah thanks Clay." Harm said.  
  
"Then there's this one too." He held out another tape. Mac and Harm looked at for an explanation. "I tried to get permission for a few people to be here today but I had problems due to the holidays and a situation with visas and furloughs. So long messages from Colonel O'Hara and Sergi were the best I could do."  
  
"Thank you Clay." Mac said hugging him. "You're a good man."  
  
"Just don't go getting sentimental on me Sarah, you'll start showing up the corps."  
  
"It's my wedding day I'm allowed to get sentimental if I like." Mac stated. Clay looked at Harm.  
  
"Hey don't look at me. I learnt a long time ago don't argue with Marines." Mac swiped him in the stomach. "Hey."  
  
"Unca Harm." Little AJ ran at Harm, who swooped him up into his arms.  
  
"Hey kid you've been well behaved today." AJ fingered Harm's gold wings.  
  
"Hey AJ." Mac said rubbing his back.  
  
"Auntie Mac got wings too." AJ said pulling at Mac's wrist to show Harm.  
  
"So she does. Something you forgot to tell me about there Colonel?"  
  
"I figured I had to make at least one concession to being a Navy wife. Got the Navy and Marine emblem's too see." She picked up the bottom of the dress. "Harriet, Chloe." Mac called.  
  
"Yes Mac." Harriet said as she and Chloe came over.  
  
"Turn so Harm can see the bottom of your dresses." They did as they were instructed. "Harriet has Navy obviously and Chloe the Marines."  
  
"He didn't notice?" Harriet said taking her son from Harm.  
  
"Not until AJ pointed out the wings." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll find the other touches." Harriet winked at her.  
  
"Especially the." Mac clamped a hand over Chloe's mouth.  
  
"Thank you Chloe." Mac said. "Go and mingle. "No wait a minute I want to hear what she has to say." Harm protested.  
  
"I'm sure you do Harm, but it can wait." Keeter said coming up and slapping him on the back. "Congratulations Mac." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Keeter."  
  
"So are you going to tell me how you got to be a human clock?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, it is Christmas. Come with me." She took his hand.  
  
"Mac." Harm called after her.  
  
"Lost your wife already? A bit careless there Harm." Sturgis said.  
  
"Yeah definitely careless and to another flyboy no less. Congratulations Harm." Skates kissed his cheek. "Definitely worth asking for leave over the holidays for this."  
  
"Thanks Skates."  
  
"Jenny is an adorable little girl too. You did good here Harm."  
  
"I know. But your sounding a little broody there Lieutenant." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Maybe. Sometimes flying RIO at Mach 3 isn't enough anymore. God I'm getting maudlin in my old age. Help a girl find a drink Commander?" She said to Sturgis.  
  
"Yes ma'am, as long as I can get a few more stories for my speech."  
  
"That's a deal sir. Excuse us."  
  
"My little boy is all grown up." Trish said to Frank.  
  
"Mom, I grew up a long time ago." Harm pointed out.  
  
"I know, but you'll always be my little boy who ran round the house with no clothes on as a child."  
  
"Mom!!" Harm protested.  
  
"No need to be shy there Harm, I've seen the pictures." Mac said coming up to them. "Hey Trish, Frank any ideas where my daughter is?"  
  
"AJ and Meredith were playing peek-a-boo with her a few minutes ago. Don't worry she's safe, Grams is watching over them." Trish replied.  
  
"That's good. Trish I just wanted to thank you for all your help today, you've been brilliant."  
  
"Welcome to the family Sarah." Frank said as he put a comforting arm around Trish who was starting to tear up.  
  
"Thank you Frank." Mac said unconsciously spinning her ring around on her finger. Harm put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral asked me to give you this." Tiner handed her a small parcel.  
  
"Thank you Jason." Mac smiled and opened the box. Inside were a name plaque and a new tag for her uniform bearing the name 'Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb.' "I didn't even think of new tags."  
  
"The paperwork for the name change on all your Marine paperwork is on my desk ma'am. You just need to sign them when you get back."  
  
"Thank you Jason." She kissed his cheek, the Petty Officer blushed.  
  
"Yes ma'am sir." He turned and walked away. 


	97. Chapter 97

Vietnam Memorial 2007  
  
"We'll just wait here and give you a few minutes alone with him." Mac said holding a tightly bundled up Jenny in her arms.  
  
"Thank you." Harm kissed her. "But just a minute though."  
  
Mac sat down on the bench and watched as Harm walked up to the wall and fingered his father's name. "Daddy's just going to talk to Grandpa a minute then we'll go and wish him a Merry Christmas." Mac kissed her daughter on the top of her head and held her close.  
  
"Hey Dad." Harm whispered into the night air. "I finally did it, I got married. I've told you all about Mac for years, I finally married her today, Jenny got christened, all our friends and family were there, if not in person but in spirit. I wish you could have been here Dad, I realise now how hard going on deployment is and not being able to do anything about it. I don't want Mac to end up a widow like Mom did because of my need to prove myself in the air." Harm wiped a tear out of his eye. "I'm going to turn in my wings."  
  
"You don't have too." Mac said from behind him. "You're minute was up."  
  
"I think I do. I know how much it hurt Mom after Dad was shot down."  
  
"Harm, you love flying it's part of who you are. I hate it every time you go up in the air but I would never ask you to give it up for us."  
  
"Mac I think this is something I need to do for us."  
  
"Do your six month quals and see how you feel after that. If you want to give up your wings after that, I'll support you if you want to give up your wings. I don't want you to make any rash decisions that you'll regret later."  
  
"I love you Mac. You too Jenny." He said putting an arm around her in the cold night.  
  
"That's good because we love you too." She gently kissed. "Hey Mr Rabb, Jenny and I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and I want to thank you for whatever influence you had in bringing this sailor into my life."  
  
"There definitely had to be some sort of divine intervention."  
  
"Umm. Come and sit down I have something for you." Mac said shifting Jenny in her arms.  
  
"Let me take her." He offered.  
  
"No it's okay. You'll need your hands free." She sat on the bench and shifted Jenny on her knee and dug into her bag and pulled out two boxes.  
  
"Mac, you don't have to give me gifts, I have everything I ever wanted with just you and Jenny."  
  
"I know. But think of it as a wedding present, a Christmas present and a just because I love you present."  
  
"Okay." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Good, it comes in three parts, two you can have now one you'll have to wait for."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Right this is something new." She handed him the first gift wrapped box. He gently pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside there was a white plastic object in the shape of a pen. He looked at her curious to its meaning.  
  
"The next part will explain that and the third gift too. It's something old, borrow and blue." She handed him the other box. He pulled the wrapping off to reveal the back of a book. He slowly turned over the blue covered book.  
  
"A name book." He looked confused before the realisation dawned on him. "You're pregnant?" Mac nodded.  
  
"I thought you might like to pick names this time."  
  
"What? I mean how? I mean when?" He fumbled for words.  
  
"Take a breath. For how the usual way. I'm about six weeks pregnant, I found out a couple of days ago, you're the first person to find out apart from the doctors. When we had the blood tests for the marriage license they flagged up that I was barely pregnant. When I went for Jenny's check up last week they did another blood test and I saw my OB/GYN. We're looking at somewhere around the middle of August for another little Rabb."  
  
"Another baby?" He questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. So are you happy?" She asked as Jenny wiggled in her arms.  
  
"I have you, Jenny, another little baby to come and we have family and friends who love us, I couldn't be happier." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Let's go home." Mac whispered as snow started to fall.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
THE END  
  
That's it the end. Thank you for all your support and wonderful comments over the last three months and over 70 000 words. It's been a long slog and I have learnt lots about this show and all it's characters. Plus as I wrote these last two chapters I got to watch the last four episodes of season eight when my Mum managed to tape because she got Sky TV, it's a great show and I'm dying to know what happens after that plane crash. Thanks again. 


End file.
